Send My Love (To Your New Lover)
by Rebekah Matthews
Summary: Sequel to Usagi's Everlasting Wish - Since Usagi and Mamoru were granted their memories of the Silver Millennium, how does the inner senshi cope with the awakening of their powers without any knowledge of their lives as guardians of their planets? Usagi is forced to intervene when someone from Sailor Venus' past awakens which threatens the inner's lives with the Shittenou.
1. Prologue

Author disclaimer: All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi - with the exception of the plot, that is all mine.

Author's note: here is the sequel to Usagi's Everlasting Wish. Please, leave reviews - I love to hear from you. See you in later chapters! I hope you dig it. - Rebekah

Prologue

She stood in front of the still body of her lover, her arms hanging limply at her side, her fingers numbly curled around the ornate hilt of the sword. Her bright blue eyes were shiny with tears, but she didn't shed one. The wind blew her long locks around her cold body, feeling nothing.

"I knew what you would do," a deep, mocking voice said, filling the eerie silence. "My readings are never wrong. Though, I do wonder if it was worth it."

She glared at her opponent, not able to feel hate, only pity for him. The smirk spread across his face as he made to stride forward, hand outstretched to grab her around the neck. But then he stopped in his tracks when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer's not gonna make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody you cared about used to be," she whispered, falling to her knees. "My choice was between me living my life with a hole in my heart or taking the one thing from the world that made it pure and good."

"Nothing is pure and good. Even you."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, lovelies! Please enjoy and review. I feel like this started a little dark, perhaps? See you in the next chapter!

Chapter 1

"Oh no," Usagi sighed, leaning back against the bench. She looked up at the blue sky and the few wispy clouds that graced the sky. The sun mainly dominated the heavens, breaking through the clouds and illuminating the Juban park. She frowned at her latest test paper, rolling her eyes at it. Even after all the studying she did with the girls, she still didn't do well enough to get a respectable pass, though at least the mark has improved. She folded up her paper and put it in her bag, then looked around the surrounding environment. "Mamo-chan is late," she murmured, checking her watch.

She stared out over the lake, musing about the past three months since she and Mamoru had awakened as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They had kept their powers dormant as Queen Serenity had suggested that a power surge could attract unwanted attention. By unwanted, Usagi had cringed having remembered the kind of unwanted attention she had had as Sailor Moon. She sighed. _Sailor Moon._ Once upon a time, she would have felt like another lifetime, but now, Sailor Moon was like only yesterday to Usagi.

Her last battle as Sailor Moon was her fight against Queen Metalia where she brought about the destruction and end of her and the Dark Kingdom. It was then when she lay amongst the devastation of the battle that she made a wish upon the Ginzuishou to grant everyone a normal life, with no supernatural powers or threats to the world. For a time, her wish was granted but events led to her recovering her lost Earth memories which gave her the opportunity to be given her Silver Millennium memories, which were granted to Mamoru, too. She and Mamoru met her Lunar mother, Queen Serenity and then, she was handed the lost Ginzuishou. She kept her powers at bay to protect everyone around her and right now, they weren't needed. She decided against informing her friends about who they really are. She wished for everyone to live a normal life and she wanted them to have that. She couldn't escape the nightmares of her time as the leader and princess of the sailor senshi, though.

Hands covered her eyes and she gasped. The familiar scent of roses and earth filled her nose and she smiled. "Mamo-chan," she said simply.

A deep laugh rumbled near her right ear and the hands made their way to her shoulders to rest there. "Hi," he pecked a kiss on her cheek softly. He then stood straight and made his way to sit next to her on her bench. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said, patting one of her odangos.

She smiled, already having forgiven him upon his arrival. "That's okay. I was just thinking."

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow and nodded, willing her to go on already anticipating her answer.

"It's nothing, honestly. I was just thinking about the girls."

He took up one of her hands in his and frowned, looking down at their clasped hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Usako, we've discussed this. They're fine. Nothing has happened that will threaten the peace we've been living in. And if anything does, I will keep you safe. You know that."

She continued to look out at the lake and her brow quivered. "I'm the most powerful person in this solar system. I just…" she sighed. "I don't know how I feel about that. The girls…" she hesitated and looked at Mamoru. "Queen Serenity said that the girls are guided by their planets. What if that part of them tries to come out and they don't understand what's happening to them?"

Mamoru shook his head. "That's what we're here for, Usagi. Do you really think we would let any harm come to them, or I you?"

She grimaced.

"Where's your beautiful smile?" Mamoru's fingers traced her jawline.

Usagi half-smiled, the worry still evident on her face. "I'll take it," Mamoru said, kissing her on the nose. "Stop worrying. We don't know what will happen, or if anything will happen!"

"Nothing should have happened to us, but Serenity is back here," Usagi placed her hand above her heart.

Mamoru took her hand from her chest and held it tight. "Endymion is with her, Usako."

Usagi couldn't resist the smile that came over her. "And Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are with Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan, right?"

"Yes," Mamoru replied. "They're protected."

"Okay," Usagi nodded.

Mamoru considered his girlfriend for a while. "Ice cream?" he asked finally.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Usagi answered, jumping up, causing Mamoru to laugh.

Makoto looked out of her apartment window to check out the weather. She smiled at the sun blazing out over Juban, sighing in relief. She had dreaded wet and stormy weather since she was sick three months ago when she caught the flu. She had been caught in a storm on her way home and was, unbelievably, shocked by lightning and found herself coughing up lake water. She hadn't told anybody about that strange and scarring event, but she had come out the other side fine, thanks to Nephrite nursing her back to perfect health.

She turned away from her window and looked over her apartment. She kept plants in every room. She felt like it kept the space pure and nurturing and she loved it. She walked to her tap in the kitchen to fill up her watering can when she heard an abrupt knock at the door. She turned off the tap and turned to open the door.

"Nephrite," she smiled and stepped aside to allow him to cross the threshold.

He bent slightly to place a kiss on her cheek in greeting and looked around the apartment, shaking his head at the masses of plants decorating the room. "What do you want to do, Mako-chan?"

She returned to her kitchen sink and handed him a watering can. "Get watering," she ordered.

He raised his eyebrows but got to work without a comment. She filled up a second watering can and started making her way around the room.

"Mako-chan, do you want to throw this away? I think your plant has died," Nephrite piped up.

Makoto turned around and took the plant off him, scrutinising it. "I wonder how this happened," she said, her mouth down turning.

"Easily, judging by the amount of plants in here," Nephrite laughed.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at him, turning to put the plant down on her draining board. She stroked the stem of the wilted plant and sighed. As she turned around, her hand swept through the air, directly above the plant, a warmth emanating from the palm of her hand. The green came back into the plant and it started to drink up the nutrients from the soil and once again began its journey to a full bloom. Makoto turned in response to the warmth she felt flowing through her and down her hand and did a double take on the once near-dead plant. She blinked in confusion and shook her head, turning back to Nephrite.

Rei jumped up, her blankets in disarray around her. It was late afternoon. A vision had plagued her slumber and the images had shocked her awake. She had always had visions, even as a little girl. Meditation helped her to control the emotions and flashes that infected her waking hours. However, she felt like her meditation had made things worse of late. She didn't spend as much time in front of the great fire since her visions became only too real and she hadn't come out of it unscathed. She looked down at her hands despondently. Her hands hadn't recovered to the once perfect complexion that they once had. The burns had left a pink splatter across her palms and the insides of her fingers were sensitive.

She repositioned herself in her bed, rubbing her eyes and looked at the time. Her intended 20-minute nap and turned into an hour and a half. She bit her lip. She really should move to do some chores. She felt totally drained. Her dreams were waking her up frequently, so she never felt well rested. And what was worse was that nothing was becoming clear to her. It was like a veil had been draped over her vision so that she couldn't make anything out. It was driving her crazy!

A candle at her bedside suddenly flickered to life, which stemmed her boiling frustration, making her jump in shock. She stared at the flame and her eyes glistening with tears, out of sleep deprivation and possibly fear.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I forgot how difficult it was to start a story! Over the next few chapters, I hope to shed light on what the girls are experiencing. Please, leave reviews - it makes me smile!

Chapter 2

"Minako Aino," a loud voice interrupted her reverie. "Please go to door two down the hall where you'll be seen."

She got up, shooting a glare to the loud speakers that alerted her on her way past to seek out door two. She stood in front of the closed door, taking a deep breath and tightening the bright red bow that held back her long blonde hair. She hesitated for a moment then knocked briskly on the door. She heard a quiet but firm invitation to enter so she turned the door knob and crossed the threshold into the room.

"Hello," she greeted, coming forward with her hand outstretched to her host. Her hand was clasped between two solid, strong hands, accepting her greeting.

"Aino-san," a throaty voice welcomed her. "I'm so glad you could join me today. Will you sit?" gesturing to a chair.

She sat down, crossing her legs, finally seeing the gentleman's face come into the light and into view. This was Danieru Kataomoi, the head of a prestigious modelling agency. She immediately noticed his grey eyes. They were soft and gentle but also distant somehow. She felt like he had somehow stripped her naked and was assessing her. She shifted in her chair.

"Thank you," she nodded, "it's a pleasure to be invited."

The Three Lights went on a world tour about two months ago, promoting their new album and new sound. Seiya had suggested different avenues for Minako to explore while she was working on music. He told her that the Three Lights had pursued more than just music when they started out and it had helped them to promote themselves and find a wider audience. It helped to keep them in the spotlight for everyone in the industry of stardom, he explained. So that was how Minako now found herself in the office of a modelling agent… and not just any modelling agent. He was the best.

"Tell me what interested you in modelling, Aino-san," Danieru said, his jaw resting on the ends of his fingers, his eyes blank, observing her.

She smiled. "When you are modelling, you are creating a picture, a still life, perhaps something like a silent film. You convey emotion, but you are only using your body. It's a very difficult thing. It's glamorous and fun, but underneath it all, you know your flaws and those are what you focus on. I want to celebrate that flaws are a good thing. A picture is worth a thousand words… well, I want that to be a positive thing." She finished, staring intently at Danieru.

He hadn't moved throughout her reply, merely taking it in. Once she finished and relaxed into her chair, he smiled and nodded. "I'm interested in working with you, Aino-san but I hear that you are a high school student?

Minako bit her lip. "Yes, but I have side projects alongside my studies. For example, I was a guest performer for the Three Lights at their concert we did approximately four months ago."

"Ah, the Three Lights. Hmm," he mused. "I see. Well, I'm interested to see what you can do." He stood up which prompted her to follow suit and he clasped her hand to shake it once more before they departed.

Minako left his office, feeling dumbfounded. She hadn't truly thought that she would get the job with him! She then frowned, looking down at the hand that he had held in his hands. Funny. It hadn't stopped tingling since he'd made contact with it.

Ami sat back in the library, picking up her water bottle and bringing it to her lips. She felt so cold. She could feel the radiator behind her pumping out heat, but it didn't reach her. She set her bottle down on the table and rubbed her hands together, hoping the friction would inject a bit of life into them. She sighed, eventually giving up and stared back down at her maths homework. It didn't take her long to do. Homework never does. Once she finished, she sat back and took a deep breath.

Honestly, she felt a little bored and decided to go for a swim. She took up her books, leaving the library and made her way to the swimming pool. She got changed into a deep blue swimming costume and carefully submerged herself into the water. She did a few laps around the pool and then stopped, leaning against the side of the pool, breathing deeply, slowing her heart rate back down. She then eased herself out of the pool and sat down with her legs swishing through the water. She smiled at the tranquillity that the water gave her, closing her eyes.

After a quiet moment, she heard the strangest noise. It sounded like a cracking whip. The sound moved slowly throughout the empty pool area. She opened her eyes, only to see the water around her go still. She looked down at her hands that were resting on the edges of the pool and started. Her hands were a faint blue and she could see the water around her fingers vibrating slightly. She stared harder, only to look up at the further sides of the pool to see it freezing over. The water that dampened the pool side had turned to a thin sheet of ice. She jumped up, not once losing her balance. She blinked twice and turned to leave, shocked by what she saw.

Usagi leapt up the stairs that led to the Hikawa Shrine and walked through the front doors in search of Rei. She turned the corner, only to smack straight into the raven-haired girl herself. They both fell to the floor and everything Rei had had in her arms was now littered all over the floor.

"Usagi," Rei growled, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, Rei-chan, but you walked into me," Usagi rubbed her head.

"My arms were full! I couldn't see you, idiot!" Rei groaned, rubbing her head too, looking around at the chaos on the floor.

Usagi scrambled to pick up as much as she could in her arms without falling into the dangerous zone of inevitably having another clutz attack. Then she looked at Rei full on in the face and frowned. "Rei-chan?"

"What?" Rei grumbled, picking up the remainder of the fallen objects, which Usagi now registered was bathroom products. Rei got up and Usagi followed her into her bedroom, dropping everything onto Rei's bed. Rei whipped the towel from around her head and her wet hair fell in wavy cascades down her back.

"Have you been sleeping?" Usagi asked.

Rei raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Usagi," she replied.

"You don't look very well," Usagi observed.

"I sleep, just not well!" Rei defended. "It's nothing. It'll pass."

Usagi sat down, frowning at her pale friend. "How's meditation these days?"

"Since when are you interested in meditation?" Rei blinked, surprised.

Usagi ignored her. "How is it?"

Rei frowned. "Why all the questions? Why did you come up here anyway?"

"No reason. I just wonder how you are, Rei-chan." Usagi paused. "I also came up here for your comic books. You said I could borrow them?" she prompted after seeing a blank look cross Rei's face.

"Oh, sure!" Rei reached behind her and pulled out a bag full of comics.

"Thanks," Usagi smiled.

"Oh, hey," Rei piped up, "have you decided what we'll be doing for your birthday?"

Usagi bit her lip. "That's in two weeks, Rei-chan. I haven't really thought about it."

It was Rei's turn to frown. "Why not? That's unlike you."

"Us girls should do something. With or without the guys?" Usagi mused.

"Um, both?" Rei suggested. "Anyway, you have your comics, so I'll see you later, Usagi-chan."

For once Usagi didn't argue and waved goodbye to Rei. She walked down the steps slowly, musing about the dark circles under Rei's eyes and the shadows that lay behind her deep violet orbs. _Mamoru said the girls will be fine. But why do I feel like something is… wrong?_ Usagi shook her head and made her way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to shed some light on how Usagi's Everlasting Wish came about. I wanted to show the depth of Mamoru and Usagi's love for each other and the devastation that the senshi had to live through. I feel that Usagi is an empathic character and she felt the loss very deeply. I added a layer to Usagi that we perhaps never saw in the original story. She's suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder which Mamoru will help her through. After feeling the joys and blows of being an ordinary girl, the very worst of life hits her hard. The girls will react differently as protectors. It'll be interesting to see if and when Usagi wakes them as her senshi. Please, leave reviews. I'll send my love!

Chapter 3

"Usako," Mamoru nudged her arm.

Usagi fidgeted, her eyelids fluttering in sleep.

 _"_ _Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon screamed as she watched Kunzite take the love of her life away to the Dark Kingdom, disappearing in a blast of energy. Tears filled her eyes as she sat on the ground, helpless. She was aware of Sailor Mars holding onto her from behind in support as just minutes ago, the shock of awakening as the Moon Princess had rendered her briefly unconscious. The other sailor senshi were crowded around her, watching on as they witnessed the protector of Earth fade away._

"Usagi!" Mamoru said urgently, shaking her gently at the shoulders.

 _"_ _Endymion, kill the princess," Queen Beryl ordered, looking down at the ebony-haired man bent by her side with her hand at his lips._

 _He stood before her and said, "as you wish," turning to Sailor Moon and leaping in the air above her, drawing his sword._

 _Sailor Moon leaped out of the way and brought out her moon stick, screaming, "moon healing escalation!" pointing in Endymion's direction, a blast of pure moonlight sweeping over him. She gritted her teeth in the effort to keep the power flowing._

 _"_ _It's useless," Queen Beryl stated, "you are not a full-fledged princess. Even if you use the Ginzuishou, you will not be able to remove Queen Metalia's dark energy from Endymion's body." She laughed, mocking her. "Stop wasting your time and hand me the Ginzuishou!"_

 _Sailor Moon groaned and gritted her teeth harder. Then she gasped as Endymion jumped out of the flow of moonlight radiating over him, only to land next to her and swiped his sword at her. She was thrown across the ground, landing in a painful heap. She groaned as the moon stick fell from her grip._

 _"_ _Sailor Moon," Endymion said, summoning a black rose in his hand. "Die," he flicked the rose at Sailor Moon which instantly wrapped thorny stems around her body and black roses appeared at each twist of the stems, which then overwhelmed Sailor Moon with dark, painful energy. She screamed._

"Usagi! Usagi!" Mamoru all but screamed down her ear. He shook her harder, trying in vain to wake her up.

 _"_ _Mamoru-san," she mumbled as the stems disappeared in a flash, leaving her to fall to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as he stood over her and kicked her, hard. She found herself dangling in the air, being held at her neck in a death grip, suddenly overwhelmed again by a powerful energy emanating from Endymion._

 _Queen Beryl laughed, entertained by the star-crossed lovers. "Soon, the sun will be covered entirely by sunspots and Queen Metalia will be revived." Sailor Moon groaned under the strain of keeping herself conscious from the onslaught of negative energy penetrating her pure soul. "That's enough, Endymion," Queen Beryl said. Endymion threw Sailor Moon across the floor, awaiting further instruction. "Cut off the princess' head," she smirked._

 _Sailor Moon reached for her moon stick. "It's no use," Queen Beryl stated. Endymion raised his sword. "Soon, Queen Metalia will be revived. When she fills this world with her dark energy by using the Ginzuishou, she is certain to utilise its power to the maximum. Everything you have been doing will have been meaningless."_

 _Sailor Moon's eyes widened, and she gasped, furrowing her brows. Images of her fallen senshi flashed through her mind and she was reminded of what she was fighting for. She got up as Endymion raised his sword above his head and a bright light shone from Sailor Moon. She turned and threw her tiara at Endymion, causing him to grunt in shock. He fell to the ground, as did her tiara, leaving Sailor Moon breathing heavily._

 _Endymion got up, holding his side, gasping for air. "Endymion has dark energy within him. You will not be able to defeat him so easily." Sailor Moon's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she stared at her brainwashed lover, gritting her teeth._

 _He threw his sword over his head, ordering her to die as she yelled at him to stop. He then paused as she held the star locket out in front of her. "Please remember," she begged. "I am Serenity. In the distant past, we swore to love one another. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."_

 _Endymion frowned deeply, a great strain passing over his face. "Anyone who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die!" he snarled._

 _"_ _You are just being corrupted by the bad energy," Sailor Moon argued, unshed tears evident in her bright blue eyes. "Please, regain your gentle heart. I don't want to. I don't want to fight you!" Endymion's arms came down to his sides as he leant forward, closer to Sailor Moon. "So, please," she said, the star locket still outstretched to him. His hand came forward and made contact with the locket._

 _Instantly, Endymion was enveloped by a bright, pure light which caused Queen Beryl to raise her hand to cover her eyes. "W-what?" she exclaimed. Endymion's memories came flooding back: his time as Prince Endymion of Earth, his civilian life as Mamoru Chiba and finally, as Tuxedo Kamen fighting alongside Sailor Moon. He dropped his sword and f+ell to his knees in front of Sailor Moon._

 _"_ _Mamoru-san!" she cried, grabbing hold of his arms, as a red rose fell at his side, all brain washing erased._

 _"_ _Usagi," he said, "thank you."_

 _"_ _Mamoru-san!" she hugged him to her chest. "I am so glad!"_

 _Queen Beryl's eyes burned with rage. "I will not forgive you, princess! Trying to steal Endymion from me again." Her hands raised, forming a solid black crystal to form. "I will not forgive you!" she screamed, raising the sharp object above her head and throwing it in the direction of the Moon Princess._

 _Sailor Moon and Endymion turned in shock to see the extent of Queen Beryl's rage and jealousy. Endymion threw a dozen roses at the oncoming danger, causing the crystal to shatter into a hundred pieces. He threw his arms around Sailor Moon, throwing her out of the path of danger. The pieces of crystal crashed into Endymion's back, causing him to wince as they pieced through him._

 _"_ _Mamoru-san!" Sailor Moon cried._

 _Queen Beryl clutched at her chest where a rose had pierced her. "Endymion, why do you protect that girl?" she gasped in disbelief. "If you had married me, you could have been the king of the world!" She looked down at herself, watching herself fall to pieces. "Impossible!"_

 _Sailor Moon held Endymion in her lap. "Mamoru-san, hang on!"_

 _"_ _How can something like this defeat me?" Queen Beryl sank to her hands and knees, one hand clutching her chest. "Energy! Is Endymion's love for that girl destroying my body?" she wondered. "I won't accept it. I will never accept it!" she cried out, as her body faded through the ground._

 _"_ _Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san!" Sailor Moon called, clutching him to her._

"Usagi!" Mamoru called desperately. "I'm right here!"

Usagi shifted in her sleep restlessly, not yet managing to be pulled to consciousness by Mamoru.

 _Endymion's eyes opened slowly. "Hurry, leave this place!"_

 _"_ _What?" she asked, her eyes widening._

 _"_ _And go back to being an ordinary girl, and find a cool boyfriend or something," Endymion suggested, attempting a smile._

 _Sailor Moon's eyebrows came together in anguish. "You're the coolest, Mamoru-san." She saw him smile briefly before his head fell to the side and she felt life leave his body. "Mamoru-san? Mamoru-san!" she screamed, clutching him tighter as her body slumped over his lifeless body._

Usagi jumped up, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked around. She suddenly felt aware of Mamoru's arms clutching her shoulders. She looked at him, sighing.

"What was it?" Mamoru asked in concern. "I was calling your name and trying to wake you for ages. Whatever it was had you screaming." He wiped the stray tear from her cheek.

Usagi sat up from her position on Mamoru's couch, where she had fallen asleep hours ago when they had sat watching a movie together. "It was nothing, Mamo-chan," she murmured.

"Your reaction was not nothing. You looked like you were in pain, Usako," Mamoru said flatly.

"I was just dreaming about our fight against Queen Beryl…" Usagi trailed off.

Mamoru caught a depressed edge in her voice. "What?"

"And my fight to heal you from the Dark Kingdom's brainwashing," Usagi said, tilting her head back to prevent any tears from spilling over.

Mamoru vaguely recalled his time under the influence of the Dark Kingdom. It was foggy, but it was something he could never forget. He brought Usagi close to his chest as she took calming breaths to prevent herself from sobbing into his shirt.

"That will never happen again, Usagi," he said. "I will never leave you."

Usagi smiled into his shirt, eyes closed. She could feel the tears under her eyelids and she felt some escape, falling on Mamoru's shirt, darkening the pale blue.

"Do you…" Mamoru hesitated, "dream about this a lot?" He felt her nod. He pursed his lips. "Reach out to me when you need me, and I'll be there."

She could feel the truth in that statement. He was always there when she needed him. Even until the end. His final words to her before he died during the battle with Queen Beryl is what inspired her wish to live as an ordinary girl. A wish she granted to not only the love of her life, but to her fallen senshi.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter - leave your comments and thoughts in a review!

Chapter 4

Ami sat in her bedroom, staring at her carpet intently. There was something that had been bothering her for weeks. Strange things had been happening around her that she couldn't decide was the result of an overactive imagination or were real. The latter scared her. She felt like the other girls were feeling weird themselves. They had met up for study buddies as usual every week but they all seemed to be in their own world. Not one of them commented on it. Usagi wasn't present every week, claiming that Mamoru was helping her with her homework. Rei had complained but none of the other girls felt like revisiting the argument about Usagi's tardiness or absence.

Ami brought herself out of her musings and focused on what was really bothering her. She got up and brought a glass of water to her bedside table. She took a deep breath. She felt stupid doing this, but she had to know. If it was just a figment of her imagination, then she'd laugh it off and be thankful no one knew about this. But if it was real… well, she'd need to learn what it meant.

She took a steady breath and focused on the glass of water, recalling how she felt during the unexplained and strange episodes. She rolled her eyes at herself and brought her hand up in front of her, directed at the glass. Her fingers were bent slightly so that her hand made a slight claw and she tensed her hand. Nothing happened but she felt an odd tremor within her. She looked down at her hand and then back at the glass. She took another steady breath and closed her eyes. She thought about being in the water and the sweet serenity that it brought her. It was like the water was a part of her.

She twisted her hand slowly and opened her eyes to stare at the glass. Her mouth shot open, but she didn't drop her hand. She watched as the water rose higher and higher, tethered to the glass as if the water in the glass was the roots and she was causing the water to grow. She twisted her hand again and watched as the water moulded and shaped in any which way that she thought of. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She dropped her hand and watched the water splash back into the glass and slop over onto her bedside table.

"Where did the extra water come from?" she murmured in wonder. Then she had an idea, wanting to experiment some more.

She suddenly shot her hand up with the same clawed-hand gesture and instantly felt the water in her palm. She twitched her fingers and a ball of water rose from the glass before her. She raised her eyebrows. She'd always had an affinity with water, but she didn't expect the extent of it to be anything like this…

She heard her front door open and close. She gasped turning to the door, having dropped her hand, the ball of water plummeting towards the glass. She turned quickly to the glass and opened her mouth as if to shout _no!_ and raised both hands as if she was hoping it would stop, palms facing the falling water. As her bedroom door was opening, she watched as the ball of water turned to ice, instantly dropping on top of the glass which caused the glass to topple off her bedside table and smash onto the floor, spilling the remaining water.

"What on earth is happening in here?" Zoicite asked, eyeing the mess on the floor. "Are you alright?" He looked his girlfriend over once, not seeing any damage.

"Yes, fine, thank you," Ami nodded, turning to hide her blush.

Zoicite disappeared for a moment and came back with a dustpan and brush in hand. He bent at the mess and started to sweep up, taking care to get all the glass. He reached for a big piece of ice that had slid across the floor and he held it in front of him, frowning.

"Isn't this a little large for your glass?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ami merely shrugged. "Thank you for clearing up."

"How did you manage to break the glass here? You were sitting across the room, Ami-chan." Zoicite finished clearing up and stood before Ami, his head cocked to the side.

Ami merely shrugged, shooting him a timid smile. She turned away, smiling to herself. It was going to take some time to learn control, but she was fascinated by whatever this was. She knew she wasn't crazy.

Minako leapt into Kunzite's arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. She hadn't seen him in a few days and finally, she had the chance to see him! He laughed as she rained kisses down on him. His arms were wrapped around her mid-section, keeping her from falling on her backside. Her hands were tangled in his long white hair that fell to his shoulder blades as she sought out his lips. After another moment of greeting, she swung her legs from around his waist and landed gracefully on the ground on her toes.

"So," Kunzite grinned, "what would you like to do today?"

Minako grabbed his hand and tugged. "Come with me."

He raised his eyebrows and allowed himself to be dragged along by the peppy blonde. She stopped in the Juban Park behind a huge overbearing cherry blossom tree and twirled her way onto a picnic rug, releasing his hand.

"Ta da!" she raised her arms above her head, smiling from ear to ear.

He looked down at the space that she had clearly reserved. She had spread out a picnic blanket and an array of food with clear lids covering each plate to keep nature away from it. He saw a woven basket at the corner of the blanket which was just so… _Minako_.

"I figured we could do lunch today," Minako smiled. She shifted her feet so that her right foot crossed over to stand on the other side of her left and then gracefully fell into a cross-legged seat. She patted the empty space next to her and Kunzite joined her.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're so excitable today?" Kunzite ran his fingers through a lock of Minako's golden hair.

"I honestly can't keep it in any longer!" Minako all but squealed. "I got the modelling job with the best agent in town! Danieru Kataomoi."

Kunzite raised his eyebrows.

"Wow," he said slowly. "That seemed easy to do."

"Truthfully, the interview with him was more like a quick chat. I wasn't sure if he was even listening half the time, but he seemed keen." Minako leaned over to grab two plates for them, handing one to Kunzite. "It'll be fun to do something different. Seiya suggested doing different things in the industry because it will help me to be noticed by potential networks. I'm not sure what I'll do with Kataomoi-sama yet, though."

"I'm really pleased for you, Mina-chan," Kunzite pulled her into him, kissing her on the forehead. He then offered a piece of sushi to her and she took it with her mouth from between his fingers.

"Wow," she said, "that really is good."


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Please, leave your reviews. I love hearing thoughts and opinions from readers. I hope to move the story along a bit more now. It's perhaps a little slow. Tell me if it's sending you to sleep or if you're not seeing enough tender moments between Usagi and Mamoru (or even our senshixshittenou!) Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Usagi sat with a mug of hot chocolate clasped between her hands. She took steady sips as she gazed around her table of friends over the top of the mug rim. She couldn't help second glancing at Rei. Her friend looked worn out and worried. She felt Mamoru's hand rest on her thigh as if he sensed her concern. She smiled into her drink, feeling his warmth.

"Right!" Minako stood up opposite Usagi. "I have taken matters into my own hands for your birthday, Usagi-chan."

Usagi blinked, slowly putting her mug down on the table. "Excuse me, what?"

"I am taking care of your birthday," Minako reiterated.

Usagi turned to frown at Mamoru. He shrugged. "Why?"

"You've avoided the question when we asked so we figured you could do lots of things instead. We'll keep it a surprise, though. You're only 16 once!"

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "We?"

"Guilty!" the table replied.

She looked at the girls and their boyfriends and sighed. "Alright, I'm game. I can't wait, Minako-chan," she smiled. "Anyway, now that we're all here together, I think we should congratulate you on your good news with that modelling man," Usagi said, raising her mug in the air.

Nephrite snorted into his drink. "Modelling man," he said laughing.

Everyone ignored him as they joined Usagi in toasting Minako on her latest success.

In the late afternoon, silence reigned over one occupied bench in Juban park. Jadeite reached for Rei's hand and he bit his lip. The heat of her skin was alarming. The heat was also too warm for comfort but regardless, he held on.

"Rei-chan, I haven't seen you in ages," he murmured, staring out across the park.

"I know," she replied simply. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sleeping lately?" Jadeite scrutinised her face.

Instantly, she frowned, pulling her hand away. "Of course, I am!" she snapped.

Jadeite shifted on the bench and leaned with his arm resting along the back of the bench. "Really, Rei? Because your eyes are telling a different story. You're out of it all the time. You're snapping at a simple question. And I haven't seen you properly in weeks."

"I don't need to babysit you, Jadeite." She folded her arms across her chest and seethed.

Jadeite sighed. "Look, I'm sorry to pry. I won't apologise for worrying, though. Let me take you for dinner."

Rei sniffed and nodded. He reached for her hand, but she didn't pull away.

Ami was waiting in the library for Zoicite in their usual study room, where they intended to quiz each other on biology. He had sent her a message to tell her that he would be late. She sighed and considered what to study before he got here. He would be a while. She mused about how nice it was to have everyone together again. It had been a while. She smiled when she thought of Minako, the bubbly blonde. It was just so her to seize on the opportunity to throw a party. Ami was never one for parties… or anything that involved crowds of people but having made friends with Usagi all that time ago, she had evolved into a more outgoing person, yet still retaining her quiet personality.

Ami absent-mindedly reached for a glass of water while also reaching for her maths textbook. She opened her book to the right page and started to absorb the information effortlessly. She was so engaged with her book that when she made to place the glass on the table in front of her, the glass was put on the edge of the pages, causing the glass to tilt and then fall, spilling the contents all over her text book. In reflex, she lifted both hands at the edges of the pages nearest to her and watched as the water froze.

She blinked, not sure if she had saved her book from being unusable or if she had made it worse. Right then, she heard the door open and close. She looked up, alerted and horrified by the presence. Zoicite managed to get here quickly.

"Hi Ami-chan. I'm so sorry I'm late!" Zoicite rushed in and threw his bag off his shoulder, throwing himself into a chair, totally absorbed in the task of getting out everything he needed.

Ami gritted her teeth, looking down at the spectacle in front of her. She quickly glanced at her watch and realised that a lot of time had passed when she started studying her maths textbook so truthfully, Zoicite wasn't quick in getting here and was very late. She made to grab her textbook to shift it out of view but found that the ice had stuck it to the table. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent the squeal of horror.

Zoicite finished and then looked up at his blue-haired belle and started. "Um," he coughed, "what happened to the table, Ami-chan?"

She glanced at the frozen water that glistened in the bright light from the window and blanched. "I have no idea," she offered helplessly.

He reached over and immediately retracted his outstretched hand upon touching the surface. "It's frozen solid," he frowned. "What is it with you and water?" She pulled a face and shrugged. He got up and made to pull her book off the table. His eyes widened. "There is seriously no getting this book off this table like this," he said after attempting to pull it off a few times.

"So, biology?" Ami suggested, eyes shiny as she gazed up at Zoicite.

"Did you do this?" he demanded.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Ami replied. She started to fidget in her seat.

"Ami-chan, come on. No secrets, right?" he crouched down in front of her. "Your book is frozen to the table. There was that weird incident in your room that you never explained, and I let it go. But I'm not sure I can let this… weirdness go."

"Neither can I but I can't explain it! When I can, I promise to talk to you," Ami responded desperately.

Zoicite huffed and got up off the floor. "Look, we'll let it melt in the sun a little and we'll save your book. We'll study biology today. But we will talk about this."

Ami pursed her lips but let it go for now. It's now tomorrow's problem.

Usagi groaned.

"Usako," Mamoru sighed, "I need you to relax. That's the whole point of this."

He had been massaging her shoulders for the last 15 minutes. They had come to Mamoru's apartment after everyone parted to do their own thing in the afternoon. Mamoru sensed Usagi's stress and had ached to relieve her of some of it.

"Speak to me, Usako," Mamoru urged. "A problem shared is a problem halved."

She smiled. "You always know what to say," she said, snuggling into his embrace as his arms came around her small frame to nuzzle his face into her neck.

"I didn't always, odango," he teased, using his old nickname for her which always successfully sent her into a rage. She felt him grin into her neck and she rolled her eyes. She remembered when she learned to find it endearing all that time ago when he lay in her lap.

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Steady now."

"Come on, then," he leaned back, continuing to knead into her shoulders. "Out with it."

"I know we've had this discussion before about the girls… but I'm just worried about Rei now. I feel like something isn't right. I mean, I've felt this way for a while about the girls, but Rei is just giving me bad vibes these days," she confessed.

"Usagi," he said firmly, "we are here when they need us. Plus, you don't have any evidence that anything _is_ wrong. We all miss out on sleep sometimes."

She sighed. "I guess you're right, but they are my senshi."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: I know I've received reviews over the past few days (thank you!) but they aren't currently showing on the website, though I've had the pleasure of reading them via e-mail. Once the website is running properly, I shall reply to you, lovely readers. Please, review my latest update. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Makoto and Rei sat in the Crown Arcade together upstairs nursing warm drinks. Just like always, one of the group would bump into another member of the gang by what they gathered was pure coincidence.

"How are you, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, sipping on her chamomile tea.

"I'm fine," Rei nodded. "The temple is a little crazy lately."

"Ah," Makoto mumbled sympathetically. "You can call if you need any help."

Rei smiled. "Thanks, Mako-chan." She then got up and drained her drink. "Well, I better get back to grandpa," she said, scrutinising the clouds outside. "You better get home Mako-chan if you want to avoid the weather. It looks like a storm is brewing."

Mamoru walked out of the café where he performed music every fortnight. He'd been doing this for a while and he used it like his escape from all thought and feeling. Usagi sometimes attended to watch him sing, play gentle riffs on the baby grand piano or simply strum on a guitar. She knew what it meant to him but today she was grudgingly studying at the library for a few, probably short, hours with Ami.

He took a few steps outside and shivered at the turning weather. He frowned at the black clouds gathering above him and he turned a corner to make his way home. After a few moments, he felt an unexpected wave of pain go through him and buckled onto the floor. He held himself partially up by using one arm to lean against a wall and he took a few deep breaths, clutching at his chest where he felt the pain. His head was thrumming, and he closed his eyes against the black that filled his eyes.

He recalled this feeling before. It was the feeling he had when he felt the Earth suffocating. When Usagi worried about her senshi, he told her not to worry on countless occasions. His reply was always that they were there for them if the girls ever needed them. And generally, that closed the conversation. There was truth in his statement, though. He tried not to bring up the subject of the Silver Millennium or what any of it entailed. He wanted Usagi to have the life that she wanted on Earth – without the weight of the world on her shoulders, the devastation and heartbreak. Yet, he had his own concerns. This feeling provoked thoughts of his Shitennou. Usagi and Mamoru were there for the time when the guardians of the solar system will be needed again. But Mamoru knew that if the Earth needed Mamoru, then Mamoru will need his Shitennou.

Zoicite sat patiently in front of Ami. She knew this was coming. Yesterday, she ignored the overwhelming trepidation that she had when she realised that she had no choice but to tell him what she was dealing with. It was easy when she was studying. She was always in another world. It had taken them so long to get beyond being study partners that this was going to take everything she had. She hadn't shied away from what she learned about herself, even though she didn't understand any of it. It was a source of great fascination to her, really. But to other people… it might be too weird or over the top for them to deal with. She was afraid of his reaction. Of course, she was. She had never wanted anyone's company like she did his. If he left her, she wasn't sure how she'd feel. It would be a rejection if he walked away after she trusted him to tell him what she had recently learned about her abilities… or whatever it was.

Ami sat fidgeting with her hands, all the while with restless legs, shaking underneath her chair. Every now and then she'd look up at Zoicite nervously, not quite sure how to begin. He just sat there, waiting for her to speak up. They had agreed that he would come to her to talk about such weird events that had seemingly gone ignored between them. However, they both realised it was Ami who needed to speak.

After a while, Zoicite got up and fetched two drinks for them and placed a glass of juice in front of Ami. He sat once again and silently drank from his glass. He stared out of the window of Ami's room and sighed. "Ami-chan, you really do need to speak before the sun goes down," he said warily.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just don't know what to say."

"How about you just start from the beginning?" he suggested. "After all, I get the impression something has been happening for a while."

Ami stared at him. "I really don't think I can start from the beginning. It's… difficult."

Zoicite stood up abruptly. "Ami, I can't sit in your room in silence for much longer. You're driving me crazy." He drained his glass and made to cross the room to escape the claustrophobic air.

"Zoicite, wait!" Ami cried out desperately.

He stopped but he didn't turn to look at her.

"I said that I couldn't start from the beginning. It's easier if I just show you."

Zoicite turned to her. "Show me? What do you mean?"

"Just sit down. Then we'll talk." Ami paused. "That's if you haven't left by then."

"Why would I –" Zoicite started until Ami put up her hand to stop him.

She sat down in front of the glass of juice that Zoicite had set down before her. She looked at the glass and looked again at Zoicite. He frowned but nodded for her to proceed. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of the sweet serenity and peace that only water gave her. She hastily raised her arm towards the glass and watched as she raised the water and then formed a ball. She kept her gaze focused on the water that defied all laws of physics and then raised her second hand and straightened her hand which instantly froze the water in air. It then promptly fell towards the glass where it bounced off the top and toppled the glass onto the rug which thankfully gave it a soft enough landing not to break. She watched as the ice ball followed suit and cracked on the ground. They both silently watched as the remaining water in the glass trickled off the table and made a puddle on the ground.

Zoicite opened and closed his mouth. Ami finally looked up at him, dropped her hands onto her lap. She shrugged when he looked at her. He was too dumbfounded to move. Many minutes passed, and Ami couldn't take anymore.

"Please, say something," she said desperately, alerting him to her presence. "I don't know what to say."

Zoicite got up and swiftly left her room. Ami stared after him, tears welling in her eyes.

Makoto had sat in the Crown for a while after Rei had left, hoping that a storm wasn't brewing. However, the time had come for her to leave. She stepped outside and felt rain drops fall down her bare arms. She pursed her lips and walked in the direction of her house. She looked up and noticed that the clouds were indeed black. Rei had been right. She had no idea why she and her friends never listened to Rei when she said something was going to happen. It always did. In the distance, she heard thunder clap and she saw the sky light up.

"Oh no," she murmured, hurrying a little more.

She was walking past the park and cringed, remembering her last encounter with such weather here. She jumped about a foot in the air when she witnessed a bolt of lightning strike a huge oak tree that dominated the Juban park. She stopped, her hand over her mouth. The tree had gone black and looked like it was dying. She could almost feel it cry out.

She shook her head and continued her way, skirting her way past the withering tree. As she turned a corner, she felt a small figure smack into her side. Being so tall in stature and strong in nature, it only made Makoto sway from the impact, but the other figure wasn't so lucky. She looked down and saw Usagi lying on the wet ground at her feet.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto bent down and grabbed the trembling blonde's hands and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing out in this weather?" She brushed her hand over her forehead, pushing away her dark, brunette bangs.

"Oh, thank you, Makoto. I'm sorry I crashed into you. Occupational hazard," she laughed. "I was on my way to see Mamoru and the weather suddenly took a turn for the worst."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Makoto said, suddenly cutting off as her attention was caught by what was coming towards them. "Usagi!" she screamed, pushing Usagi out of harms way as a second bolt of lightning came down, only at the girls. Makoto raised her hands in defense, wishing that she could protect Usagi from what she once experienced. She closed her eyes expecting impact but instead felt a sharp static in her hands. She slowly opened an eye then stared in shock. Her hands were lit up like thunder, the electricity of the lightning whizzing around her fingers and through her palms.

Usagi gasped. _This can't be happening._ "Mako-chan, what is that?" she breathed out.

"Supreme thunder," Makoto murmured to herself. She rubbed her hands together and brought them apart, feeling the current now running through her right hand and hurled it up at the sky, where it collided with the pressure in the air and the whole sky lit up.

She bent down at Usagi's side and gasped. "Usagi-chan, your head."

Usagi dazedly reached up and touched her forehead. She looked at her hand and found it covered with blood. When Makoto had pushed her aside out of harms reach, Usagi had hit the corner of the wall on the sidewalk and hit her head. A nasty gash now graced her forehead from her hairline, in a diagonal across her skin to about an inch above her eyebrow.

"Usako!" the girls heard in the distance. Mamoru came running up to the girls and his eyes widening, dropped at Usagi's side, pulling her into him. "What happened? I came running out when I heard the thunder. Usagi, are you okay?"

Makoto stood up. "Please, take care of Usagi-chan. I need to go. I'm sorry." She turned and ran all the way to her home.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: This chapter is a little longer than usual but I am going to be moving the story along quicker, thanks to motivation from an anonymous reviewer (thank you! :)) The story of the girls will be ending soon to make way for their fight as sailor senshi and Minako's story. Please, enjoy!

Chapter 7

Zoicite sat on a bare patch of grass, staring through the trees surrounding him. He was frowning deeply, but he wasn't aware of it. He didn't understand anything going through his head. He had no idea what to say to Ami, who looked so helpless, so lost. She trusted him enough to reveal what he essentially begged to hear from her. He had backed her into a corner, yet she still did as he asked. In his own confusion, it was easier for him to leave Ami alone. Clearly, she had spent time dealing with this herself and to some degree, come to terms with it. However, how could he form the words? She obviously had no explanation for what he saw, only that she had the ability to do what she showed him. He had to take a leap of faith to be on the same wavelength as her, like they were before. He took a deep, calming breath, closing his eyes, seeing the impossible.

"What are you doing here?" Nephrite said, thumping Zoicite on the back, causing Zoicite's eyes to open wide in shock.

"Nephrite," he grumbled. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me here?"

"Mate, you realise you're in the park, right?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "Besides, lots of people are looking at that huge tree that got fried yesterday."

"Oh, yippee," Zoicite said tartly, rolling his eyes.

Nephrite looked down at his friend who was shooting _sod off_ vibes his way. He bit his lip and sat down next to him, for once, saying nothing. Zoicite sighed, staring at the grass at his feet, wringing his hands absentmindedly. He grudgingly admitted that being by himself wasn't the best idea… it gave him too much time to think.

Some time passed, and Nephrite nudged him. "So, what are you doing here?"

Zoicite turned to him and raised his eyes skyward. "It doesn't matter, really."

"When your nose isn't buried in a book, then something is wrong," Nephrite said flatly.

"Ami-chan," Zoicite replied shortly.

"Yeah?" Nephrite probed.

"It doesn't matter. It's just… we had a," he paused, "conversation, and it didn't go well."

"And you're here, why?"

"Why are you so interested?" Zoicite raised his eyebrows.

Nephrite thumped his arm. "If you're being a downer, I'm stuck with Jadeite."

Zoicite snorted. "I feel so privileged," he answered drily.

"So, go on," Nephrite said impatiently.

"We're just dealing with something that's difficult."

Nephrite's eyebrows raised. "So, what happened?"

"The details aren't important," he waved Nephrite's question away dismissively. "I'm here to think it through and I'm still at a blank. Now, it's just worse. I left her after we talked," he frowned at the wording of his explanation. "I should be helping Ami but instead I left without a word. I've spent so much time with her and I should be there caring for her."

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Care for her?" Nephrite said bluntly.

"Of course!" he snapped.

"Then why are you here?" Nephrite folded his big arms across his chest.

Zoicite made to open his mouth and found he didn't have a good enough answer. He did care for Ami and she showed the courage to express her trust in him. Surely, what he didn't understand shouldn't stop him from being with her? He got up from the ground, slapped Nephrite on the back as he turned to find his girlfriend.

"Ow," Usagi moaned.

Mamoru shot into the room and looked at her with concern glazing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just my head," Usagi groaned. "Headache."

He brought over a glass of water and sat down, handing it to her. "Drink this, Usako," he said, brushing back her bangs and looking closely at the cut across her forehead. "It's healing," he mused.

"That's something," she mumbled.

After Mamoru had found Makoto and Usagi looking a little troubled by the weather and Makoto had ran off home after leaving Usagi in Mamoru's care, he had carefully picked up the shaken blonde and taken her to his apartment. He silently treated her head, given her tablets to numb the pain and tucked blankets around her to warm her frozen bones. The weather had calmed down shortly after they had left the wet outside but Usagi still shook from her fear of the loud reverberations of the weather. She had phoned her mother to tell her she was staying at Rei's for the night as the weather was so poor, and for her mother's benefit, said they would use the time wisely by studying. She wasn't wholly lying. She was at Rei's earlier in the afternoon, but the weather had taken over as she had run to meet Mamoru. However, after the previous evening, she made a mental note to visit Rei.

"Mamoru," she said, making his head shoot round to look at her, surprised to hear his full name. "I think something has happened."

"Go on," he frowned, leaning back in the couch, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I think, somehow, the girls are showing aspects of their senshi forms," Usagi said flatly, staring at the ground.

"What aspects?"

"Makoto manipulated the lightning," she said with a sigh. "It's not in my head, Mamoru. I saw it. Only Sailor Jupiter can do that. Why is she able to do that? The way she did it was like a reflex action once she had pushed me from harm's way."

Mamoru's lips had gone into a thin line. "Hmm," he murmured. "I was afraid of this."

"I'm going to visit Rei-chan, later," she stated.

He looked down at her questioningly.

Usagi grimaced. "If the powers of the planets, for whatever reason, is affecting the girls, then I need to see Rei. I'm hoping that as the senshi psychic, she will be aware of anything happening before it does. I don't want Mars to awaken before I know about it."

"Why? What concerns you about Mars?"

"Each of the senshi have different elemental powers, usually connected to their respective planets. Mercury has the power over water and ice. Mars has power over fire, in addition to her psychic and spiritual powers. Jupiter has power over electricity and plants. Venus is governed by love, light and metal." Mamoru heard the inner princess when Usagi talked like this. "You see, the moon watched over Earth to protect it from negative influences. The senshi in many ways possess powers that are influenced by the elements of the Earth so that they could perform their duty as guardians. The reason I'm worried about Mars is because out of all the senshi, she has the most dangerous powers out of all of them. Fire is… unpredictable."

Mamoru frowned, taking it all in. "You never voiced your concern as Sailor Moon."

"That's because we all had a vast understanding of our powers once we were awakened. Of course, all our powers are dangerous when they're not in control, but Mars is…" Usagi paused. "Formally, Mercury is the planet of water and she is the guardian of wisdom. Mars is the planet of fire and she is the guardian of war. Jupiter is the planet of thunder and she is the guardian of protection. Venus is the planet of beauty and she is the guardian of love. You see, what they guard is what they are ruled by, it's their primary duty as sailor guardians. Mars has the very essence of war running in her blood." Usagi watched realisation pass over Mamoru's face. "I need to watch her."

Mamoru silently nodded his head. They hadn't ever discussed their roles before and the matter of their powers was just an unspoken acceptance. No one had ever asked what it all meant. Now that Mamoru had the full picture, voiced by Usagi because of her concern, he pulled her into his chest and stroked her arm softly in comfort.

Not a sound could be heard in Ami's room. She lay on her bed, watching her fish tank. She concentrated on nothing but the colours of the coral, the movement of the water, how the fish opened and closed their mouths. She felt tears fall on her pillow, but she didn't wipe them away. Her study books were haphazardly littering her desk, some had even fall to the floor by her chair. She felt numb. She thought it funny how she hadn't accidentally frozen the water that her fish lived and breathed in. She presumed it was because she loved them that she couldn't hurt them. She sighed.

There was a soft knock at her door. "Ami-chan," her mother's voice filling Ami's ears, "you have a visitor." Then Ami heard her mother quietly talking to someone. "She's been a little down. Please, try to perk her up." Footsteps descended the stairs and got quieter and quieter.

"I'm so sorry, Ami-chan," Zoicite apologised, his voice faint. He walked further into the room when there was no response. He came over to her and sat on her bed and took up her hand. He gasped at her cold hands. They felt almost frozen.

"Ami-chan," he tried again. "Are you alright?"

At the sound of his voice, her hands only went colder. He started to rub them to get her to come out of her stupor. He pulled her upright and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her at his side.

"Ami-chan."

She stared into her lap, feeling another tear fall down her cheek. When Zoicite made to wipe it away, he watched the trail of tear crystallise into a shiny path of ice. He gaped at her. She really was cold.

"You left," she said, so quietly that he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

"I shouldn't have," he replied.

"Why did you go?" she whispered, frozen to the core.

"I didn't know what to say," he murmured, pulling her closer. "What I don't understand shouldn't come between us, Ami-chan."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, Ami-chan."

She continued to stare into her lap.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I can't warm up. I can't drink anything. When I touch water, it just freezes, and I can't drink. I'm afraid to touch my fish tank today, just in case."

He rubbed her arms and then stood up, disappearing for a moment. He came back with a glass of juice and a straw. He held it in front of Ami and nodded.

"Why?"

"I need you to try to drink something," he said firmly.

"What for? I can't drink it. It'll just freeze, and it'll probably freeze you, too," she said hesitantly, eyeing the drink hovering in front of her.

"You'll do it because I want you to," he said softly. "I love you, Ami-chan."

She blinked at him, unsure how to respond. So, she did the simpler thing and leant over and took the straw between her lips. She successfully took a big gulp of juice and then leant back into Zoicite's hand at her back. For the first time since he left, she smiled.

"Thank you," she laughed gently.

He put the drink to one side, brushing back her bangs. "It doesn't bother me that you're different. You just have something no one else does." He felt body heat radiating from her and saw colour rise in her cheeks in a soft blush. He smirked. "Would you show me again?"

She pulled back frowning, perplexed. "Why?"

"I'm embracing your differences," he flicked the end of her nose gently.

She rolled her eyes, leapt off the bed and raised her hand to her fish tank. She raised the water in a tower and then pulled back quickly, shot her arm forward and watched as Zoicite's eyes widened in horror as the water blasted at his face in a jet of crystal clear, glittering blue. He spluttered as he shook the water from his hair, wiping at his eyes.

Ami laughed. "Well, that was different. I've never tried that before!"

"That was water that your fish pee in and you got it in my eyes!" he complained.

"You said you're embracing my differences," she said innocently.

He reached forward and pulled her by the waist towards him. She squealed, the frozen tears on her cheeks having finally fallen from her face. "I guess I have no choice now," he murmured, kissing her full on the mouth.

Rei was sweeping up leaves outside of the Hikawa Shrine. She huffed and puffed as she finally reached the end of her task. She sighed, putting her broom to one side. Her dreams plagued her every waking moment now. She still had visions of the sailor suited soldiers and the destruction that followed them, but their clouded faces annoyed her. She needed to know who they were. She sighed in frustration.

Her head shot up, smelling smoke. She looked to one side, seeing the end of her broom on fire. Her eyes widened, and she ran for the bucket of water that she was intending to use to mop the front porch leading into the building of the shrine. She threw it over the fire, wondering how that had started, when she cursed at needing more water for the front. She rubbed her head in annoyance.

She turned to the table where amulets and charms were sold to the public, to pick up the red and white miko robes. Her hand shot back from the table, finding that it was hot to the touch, as if burned. She picked up the robes quickly and ran inside, little did she know that a petite blonde was watching on from behind a large cherry blossom tree.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: I have sped up the pace of this story so that everyone can stop waiting for the real fun! I really hope you enjoy it. Please, do leave reviews. Reviews can be critical, complimentary or advise on what to change or do (including the rating of the story - I've noticed that many writers struggle with this, I'm no exception!).  
An aside for you as I never mentioned it before to give you context: Danieru Kataomoi was inspired by the Japanese name for Daniel and Kataomoi means 'unrequited love'. Kasai means fire and Tamashi means soul. There are reasons why I chose these names. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Usagi woke with a big sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She was in bed and her purple duvet cover decorated with moons and stars was laid over her. She furrowed her brow. Today was her birthday. She had no idea what she was going to be doing today but she couldn't shake the increasing burden weighing her shoulders down. She rolled out of bed, took herself to the bathroom to style her hair up in her customary odangos and share breakfast with her family before she was kidnapped by one of her friends.

"No, you idiot!" Rei hollered, "I told you to hang the streamers up the far corner of the room so that we can have the balloons above the door. We want them to fall on Usagi when she comes in!"

"Why does Mamoru-san get out of this?" Nephrite grumbled as he climbed up a ladder to reach the corner that Rei ordered the streamers to hang from.

"Because he's taking her ice skating," Makoto replied, slapping him gently on the backside as she passed him.

"Ice skating, seriously?" Jadeite made a face in an attempt not to laugh.

"Usagi wasn't the disaster you're imagining, despite how hard that is to believe," Ami said, laying out platters of rabbit shaped cookies.

"I forgot that Mamoru-san took her ice skating," Kunzite mused. "There were a few falls, of course."

"Hey!" Rei squawked. "Less chatter and more decorating!" She gestured at the half-finished room. They were holding a party for Usagi after she had been ice skating with Mamoru at the Hikawa Shrine as the back room that the girls used for the study buddy sessions was large enough for all of them.

Minako grinned, walking out of the room to find Makoto in the kitchen who was icing the cake. It was a two-tiered cake, iced bright pink with a white rabbit sitting on the top, made with modelling chocolate, who was tucking into a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. That last detail being Mamoru's idea, of course.

Makoto snickered. "That sounds like the Rei we know!"

"Tell me about it," Minako smiled in amusement. "Nephrite's dodged at least two cushions aimed at his head already this morning. Naturally, Jadeite's pushing all her buttons."

The girls stared at each other than burst into fits of laughter, imaging the strong, large, muscly Nephrite being bested by the bad-tempered, fiery Rei, standing at only 5 feet 3.

"It's nice that we all are together again," Minako mused. "It's been too long."

"Well, what with we all having boyfriends and school, I guess time just got away from us," Makoto said sadly. "It's great to have Usagi's birthday as an excuse to do something fun!"

"Ow!" They heard Nephrite's yelp after a crash echoed through the shrine.

"Even if it's at the expense of Nephrite," they said together, giggling.

Usagi beamed upon opening the door and finding a huge bouquet of roses greeting her. She was delighted when Mamoru's voice filled her ear's inviting her to come out with him. She had graciously accepted. Her response had Mamoru peering around the bouquet, wondering where his excitable and hyper girlfriend had gone. As soon as she saw him, she squealed, throwing herself onto him which, in typical Usagi fashion, landed them both on the floor. They had both laughed at her antics, with Mamoru managing to get up with the grace and poise that Usagi comically lacked. He had helped her up and then he swept her away in his car. She had no idea where they were going until they got there. Familiarity from long ago hit Usagi and she smirked.

"The ice rink?" she bounced in her seat.

"Nostalgia," Mamoru winked, unbuckling himself and getting out of the car, coming around to open Usagi's door. He took up her hand and led her inside. They both got into their skates quickly and met each other at the stands.

"Ah, we haven't done this in so long," Usagi breathed, smiling at the memory. "I hope I don't fall. My word, that hurts!"

His arms snaked around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "I promise I won't let you fall," he whispered, echoing the memory.

She rolled her eyes, looking back at him out of the corner of her eye. "You said that last time!" she accused. "And you let me fall."

"I'm sorry," he squeezed her gently, standing tall again. "I won't let you go." He stepped forward, pulling her with him.

She shook her head and walked past him, stepping off the firm ground and steadily soaring across the ice. She spun around in the middle of the rink, her arms spread to help her keep her balance, with her eyebrows raised, staring at Mamoru who was standing there with his mouth open. "Did you forget, Mamoru? Princess Serenity was a natural," she smirked.

He then got onto the ice and agilely skated towards her, keeping up a quick speed. He stopped in front of her with perfect precision and looked down at her, eyebrow furrowed. "You didn't stumble once! Where's my Usagi gone?"

She laughed. "She's still here. You'll just have to catch her first!" And with that, she sped off around the ice rink, laughing at the pause before Mamoru caught on.

Rei frowned, spying through the window at the temporary help she had acquired for her grandpa at the shrine. He had been telling Rei for weeks that he wanted someone in to help her because she couldn't do it all by herself. She found her resolve weakening because he then brought forth the argument that she wasn't getting enough sleep which worried him. She couldn't argue back because the dark circles under her eyes would have called her a liar.

She had interviewed a few people and her grandpa had sat in on them to make sure that they were good enough to help his girl. She had refused them all and was going to do the same for Kasai Tamashi, before her grandpa agreed to take her on and congratulated Rei on doing what she's told for once. So, Rei had relented. She didn't like Kasai one bit, though. She hovered. Rei didn't like that she was everywhere, always wanting to know about everything. Her grandpa thought that was wonderful because it made their lives easier. Rei, however, saw no soul in her.

"They're here!" Minako sang, alerting Rei away from her window. Everyone hid behind various pieces of furniture around the room, while Rei hid behind the door, holding onto a piece of string, ready to be pulled.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi's voice rang out, "why are we at Rei's?"

Mamoru pushed open the door and gently pushed Usagi into the room. Once she was stood in the doorway, Rei pulled on the string in her hand and the balloons came raining down on her. Usagi gasped, looking up, then jumped as party poppers exploded, shooting confetti over her as her friends leapt out, shouting surprise. Usagi laughed, leaping on each of them in turn.

"Thank you, everyone!" Usagi half laughed, half cried. "This is amazing."

They all sat around in a big circle, gossiping and catching up after such a long time being separated as a group. They played numerous games, one of which included a card game of snap which was a complete disaster. As Rei, Makoto, Jadeite, Nephrite and Mamoru all shot their hands in to yell snap, they all collided, so Usagi declared that Rei, Makoto and Nephrite were the fastest to the pile of cards in the middle. So, they played between them to determine who could snap fastest, and it ended with Nephrite having his hair pulled and him complaining that it probably hurt more when your hair is cut short. Makoto had swiped the back of his head, telling him it served him right to have cut it short in the first place. She still hadn't forgiven him for that little stunt.

"Right," Minako clapped her hands together. "It's time, it's time it's time!" She and Makoto shot out of the room. Rei had dimmed the lights and Usagi looked at Mamoru perplexed, wondering why he was smirking. The girls walked in slowly, the candles lighting up around them like a gentle orb. Everyone burst into song to wish Usagi a happy birthday, during which the girls set the cake in front of Usagi. She looked at it and burst into laughter, nudging Mamoru in the side. Everyone burst into applause when Usagi blew the candles out.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, you are _so_ dead," Usagi giggled, shaking her head. She picked the rabbit eating a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs off the top of the cake and placed it carefully on the plate that Ami handed to her, so that the cake could be cut. Mamoru leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Usagi's lips as he whispered his happy birthday wishes into her ear. She felt herself glow inside, smiling into him.

As Makoto was distributing the cake, Rei stood up. "I'm just going to check on grandpa, back in a minute," she said, retreating from the room. The ones who heard, nodded in acknowledgement and everyone made noises of appreciation at the delicious cake.

Rei walked down the hall and into the room where the great fire was held. She knew that her grandpa was planning to spend time meditating, like he taught her to do when she was younger. "Grandpa," she called, then she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened when she saw her grandpa lying on the ground in front of the blazing fire, his skin grey. She looked up and gasped, seeing Kasai standing behind the great fire observing Rei. "You!" she snarled.

Kasai's head tilted to one side, as if bored. "You're not particular perceptive considering you're a miko here," she stated.

Rei had quickly knelt at her grandpa's side and touched him, flinching at his cold touch. "What did you do?" she whispered.

"What I had to," she replied, one arm folded across her bust and the other upright so that her hand could rest under her chin. "He doesn't have much longer I'm afraid. Even a Shinto priest has a limit. I must say I was impressed by his."

Rei panicked but that quickly turned to fury. How dare she stand there so casual and nonchalant? She stood up, whipping out a charm from inside her miko robes and threw it at Kasai. She yelled, "evil spirit, be exorcised!"

Kasai was thrown backwards, and Rei gaped at her, not seeing the intended result. Kasai only laughed at result, throwing the charm off herself and brushing herself down. "Really, Hino-san? You're worrying about me when your silly grandpa is holding onto life by his very fingertips."

"It's because of you that he's suffering," Rei snapped, feeling a heat rise within her that had nothing to do with the fire.

"True," she replied. "Well, we may as well make you useful." She stalked forward and reached for Rei. She yelped upon being burned by Rei's skin. Rei saw Kasai's eyes flash and then watched as her appearance changed into… the only word she could think of was monster. Kasai's hair now blew out into bright red flames framing her face, her skin melted into an unhealthy shade of green, her eyes hollow, her nails promising a fatal blow if they were to graze your skin. Her miko robes had been stripped off with the change and now she was clothed in a torn black dress that gave the impression that this beast came from a barren and devastating place.

Rei screamed.

The group eating cake in the other room were alerted by Rei's cries and rushed out to find her. They barged into the occupied room, gasping at the sight before them. The great fire was flickering dangerously, and the room was reaching a dangerous heat.

"Rei has no control," Minako spoke clearly.

The group looked at the blonde, whose eyes were narrowed at the scene before her. She felt the hatred coming from the horrible beast who was looking at them with dead eyes. She buckled at the pain that shot through her heart. Kunzite clutched her shoulders, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"We need to help Rei-chan!" Makoto cried.

"Wait a moment," Usagi ordered, eyeing the flames that got larger and larger in time to Rei's desperate cries of rage and grief.

The monster turned to Rei and her grandpa and made to raise its arm, a beam of dark energy forming in her hand. "I thank your grandpa for this," it croaked.

"I don't think so. I will chastise you!" Rei growled. She clasped her hands together with each index finger pointing outwards. The great fire suddenly came forward and then formed into a ball at the end of Rei's fingers which prompted Rei to yell, "fire ignite!" The ball of fire shot from Rei's outstretched fingers and engulfed the monster, burning her to death.

Everyone stood motionless, shocked. Usagi looked up at Mamoru and nodded.

"Grandpa!" Rei cried, kneeling at his side, shaking him. "Please, wake up!"

Everyone eyed the great fire that reacted to Rei's cries and they gasped as the fire encircled Rei. Her grief prevented her from noticing the flames. Jadeite moved out of the group and ran towards her.

"Rei-chan!" he called, the words not reaching her at all. "Ow! It's hot!" He jumped back from the flames. "What do we do? We need to help her grandpa."

"We will," Minako spoke up. "But we need to help Rei."

"How? I can't get close to her!" Jadeite yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ami-chan," Zoicite spoke up. Everyone turned to him, Ami's eyes widening, pleading with him. "You need to help Rei. You're the only one who can."

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked.

"Do it," Zoicite ordered, holding his bottle of water to Ami. Everyone eyed the bottle, frowning.

Seeing no alternative, Ami unscrewed the lid and raised her hand at the bottle, bent her fingers slightly and turned her hand, raising the water and shooting it at the fire like a water jet. Everyone's eyes widened in response to Ami's secret, Usagi's hand coming up to slap her own forehead, shaking her head. The fire didn't react to the water. It had no effect.

"I'm sorry," Ami groaned. "The fire is fighting me. It's not enough."

Minako took a few steps back and then took a running leap over the fire. She landed perfectly at Rei's side, rubbing her leg which had caught the flickering flames. She turned her attention to her distraught friend and took hold of her hands.

"Rei-chan," she said firmly. "We can help your grandpa, but only if you calm down." Rei continued to cry and shook from the effort of keeping herself together. "Rei-chan, breathe with me." She squeezed her hands and took a deep breath in and another out, forcing Rei to join her in the gentle meditation. Minako felt a warmth pass through her that was different from the harsh and intense feeling of hatred that had passed through her shortly before. Her friends watched on, observing the interaction between the two.

The flames started to simmer down as Rei's heightened emotions became steadily calmer. Minako continued to guide Rei into controlling her emotions full of rage and grief. Rei felt an overwhelming feeling of love and passion go through her and she felt the rage and grief dissipate. She was left with hope. Then a golden light erupted from their clasped hands, completely extinguishing the flames. The light then shot down and ran through Minako, lighting her up. After a moment, the light went out and the two of them promptly passed out on the floor.

The group immediately flew to their sides, Jadeite and Kunzite pulling Rei and Minako into their arms. Mamoru and Ami went to grandpa's side and called an ambulance. Usagi stood observing the room. Nothing was charred or harmed in any way. It was like nothing had happened. She looked at the two unconscious girls and frowned. She knew that they'd be okay. They were protected by their guardians. Grandpa would need time to recover. She would recognise a serious lack of energy in someone a mile off. However, it was time she told everyone everything. She looked down, sighing. That was no monster. That was a youma from the Dark Kingdom. The question is where did it come from?


	10. Chapter 9

Author's note: Please, do leave your reviews. Let me know what you think about this chapter and I'll change anything that you think doesn't work. I'm trying to bare in mind comments I've had about the story being dragged out too long when the pace is all wrong so do let me know how that is going. I look forward to hearing from you! I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter.

Chapter 9

Usagi stood at Rei's bedside and took up her hand in her own. She looked across the room at her sleeping grandpa who over time was regaining a healthier colour in his skin. She smiled sadly. She felt Rei shift in her sleep and looked down to see Rei's eyelids fluttering as if she was trapped in another world. Rei mumbled and squeezed Usagi's hand in sleep before shifting to fall into a deeper slumber. Usagi sighed, resting Rei's hand back gently on the top of her snow-white bed sheets. She left the room and entered the one next door to find Kunzite sitting at Minako's bedside, his head resting on the bed at her side. Silently she turned away and came back to the waiting room where she found everyone crowded there, except for Jadeite. She sat down at the vacant seat next to Mamoru and looked around at the sea of faces all wearing various expressions.

"How are they?" Makoto whispered.

Usagi cleared her throat. "Sleeping, but otherwise, they'll be okay."

"What was that all about?" Nephrite asked, squeezing Makoto's side, frowning.

"I'm not sure how to answer that," Usagi murmured.

"Well, perhaps we could start with Ami-san," Nephrite said, rounding on her, causing Zoicite's eyes to flash in warning. "After all, she was the one who went all sea monster on us, blowing water out of the bag."

"It was a bottle," Ami retorted.

"Not the point," he snapped. "What was this all about? And why did you know about it?" Nephrite pointed at Zoicite.

"Of course, I knew about it! She's my girlfriend. And FYI, when you saw me that day in the park, I was trying to deal with it and I had no idea how," Zoicite snapped. "It was you who reminded me that I can't turn my back on the people I love, even . I found out after that that Ami-chan didn't understand it either. It happened to her and it was something she had no control or say over."

"Wait a second," Makoto piped up. "Usagi-chan, you told me to wait when I wanted to help Rei-chan. Did you know about this…" she hesitated to search for a word, "problem?"

All eyes turned to Usagi. She looked up at Mamoru helplessly and he shrugged, nodding. She sighed. "I have something to talk to you all about but we're not doing it here. When Rei-chan and Mina-chan are out of the hospital, we'll talk about this." She stood up, pulling Mamoru up with her. "I didn't wish this on any of you," she said quietly, turning away with a sad smile.

The next day, Minako had shot up in bed, disorientated by her surroundings. She looked around and her eyes landed on a familiar white mane, spread out over her bed sheets. She reached out and nudged her sleeping boyfriend. He woke and looked up, delighted to see her awake.

"Mina-chan!" Kunzite embraced her in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

She glanced outside, noticing the darkening skies. "What time is it?" she asked, then her eyes widened. "Wait, what day is it?"

"Don't worry," he rubbed her arm. "You've only been out a day."

"A… A day?" she hesitated, her breathing becoming more erratic. She looked around the room, her eyes searching.

"What are you looking for?" Kunzite asked, frowning.

"My phone, a phone, any phone!" she answered shrilly.

"Calm down," he said soothingly. "I'll take care of it. What do you need?"

"I was supposed to be starting a modelling job today!" she answered quickly, her breathing coming out in short, sharp gasps. "Oh no, Kataomoi-sama is going to fire me!" She raked her fingers through her long blonde hair.

He put his hands on either side of her face. "Mina-chan, stop. I'll speak to him. You have a perfectly legitimate excuse. I'll send on your apologies and see what we can do. Stop worrying, rest." He kissed her lightly on the lips and felt her breathing slow down. "Now, rest up some more. I hear Usagi-san wants to speak to us once you and Rei-san are out of the hospital."

"Hello?" a deep, honeyed voice answered.

"Yes, hello," Kunzite greeted. "Am I by any chance speaking to a Danieru Kataomoi?"

"You are," he replied slowly. "And this is?"

"Kunzite, Minako Aino's boyfriend. She tells me that she missed a job with you today. I'd like to inform you that she has been in hospital for the past two days and is coming out later today. She sends many apologies for missing out on working with you and hopes this won't affect future work with you."

"I'll catch up with her next week then," he responded in a dead voice. "Thank you for informing me. I admit I was worried when she didn't show up this morning."

"It was out of her hands I'm afraid," Kunzite said.

They both hung up and Danieru sat back, his fingers drumming on top of his desk. He stared out of his window, musing about the blonde bombshell that had bounded into his office and piqued his interest. It was interesting, he mused. Maybe he was right. After all, he was right about one thing.

Usagi sat in the Juban park underneath the large oak tree that was charred to a crisp in the stormy weather. This was the perfect place for everyone to meet her. Throughout the district, everyone's interest in the scorched tree had dwindled and now only passers-by did a double take at it. The tree may be able to help her confess to the senshi and Shitennou what she had avoided telling them.

Mamoru sat at her side. "It's interesting you chose here to talk to them and not at Rei's temple where everyone can fit comfortably inside."

Usagi shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I don't want to distract them by the negative energy and the Hikawa Shrine still has that energy lingering in the air. I need them to hear this at a place that can heal."

Mamoru glanced up at the dying tree and looked at her questioningly. "Can you not appreciate the irony of that statement?"

"No, you big dimbo!" She poked him in the side. "You'll see what I mean. The Hikawa Shrine will be pure once again under the protection of the priest and miko but here is untainted by negative energy. It'll be easier for them."

Mamoru made to open his mouth but Usagi shushed him as she saw the group coming over the join them. Rei was leaning heavily on Jadeite as he helped her forward and Minako's arm was threaded through Kunzite's. Each couple sat in a circle at either side of Mamoru and Usagi and they looked at Usagi expectedly.

"Why did you want to meet us, Usagi?" Rei asked.

"How are you both?" Usagi countered, ignoring the question, looking at both Rei and Minako. They merely nodded, sagging into their companion's sides.

Usagi smiled faintly then sat up straighter. "I suppose I should explain to you what I know." Mamoru squeezed her hand, sending warmth her way. "I know that each of you have been struggling with your gifts," she said bluntly.

Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite looked down at their girlfriends, perplexed and then looked back at Usagi. Only Zoicite and Ami remained silent. Zoicite was the only one of the four who knew of even the slightest thing about this.

"Don't look at them," Usagi said. "It's really not their fault. It was mine, I suppose. I should have paid closer attention."

"It's not your fault, Usako," Mamoru interrupted.

She sighed. "I should have told you all sooner, but I wanted you to have the life that I wished for myself. Happy. Normal. But I felt that something had stirred among us and it just broke my heart seeing the awakening in you." She paused.

"Can you quit the yoda act and just come out with what all of this is?" Jadeite grunted.

"Girls, you are the sailor senshi of the solar system," Usagi stated. "You are the official guardians of your respective planets and soldiers of the Moon Kingdom from the Silver Millennium. I know about your… difficulties because I am, to use my formal name, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You were my closest friends back then. When the Moon Kingdom fell under the great power and destruction of the Dark Kingdom, we were all reborn on Earth and we were awakened as the sailor senshi. We destroyed the Dark Kingdom that revived on Earth and when I lay dying, I made a wish upon the immense power of the Moon for us all to live a normal life – to live, to laugh, to love. And that happened. After my accident when I lost my memories, it gave me the opportunity to recover the memories of myself and I did. However, there were consequences I realised later. It allowed the guardians who watch over each of you to fight for the awakening of the inner senshi."

"What does any of this mean?" Makoto's eyebrows furrowed.

"Because of your birth right, you each have powers over the different elements of the Earth which come from your roots as guardians of the solar system. Ami has found her power over water, which I can see already you have almost mastered," Usagi smiled. "This power comes from Mercury. Rei, I know you've had problems. Your spiritual and psychic powers haven't helped you at all. It's probably made it worse. It's just settled the chaos into your mind and that provokes your abilities over fire, courtesy of Mars. Makoto, you are an interesting one," Usagi laughed. "I was amazed when I saw the control you found over lightning, when your protective instincts kicked in and you pushed me out of harms way. Your planet, Jupiter, gives you the power over electricity… and plants." Makoto blanched. "I'm not joking. You've probably passed it off as a lack of attention or a green thumb, but you have the gift." Usagi sighed. "Minako, you've had a gentle ride. When we called you the goddess of love, I suppose it wasn't a joke when you have the insight I do. You are the senshi of Venus. You have powers over love, light and metal, though, that last one is interesting the way you used it back then. Rei needed you in a way that she didn't need me."

The group sat, gaping at the petite blonde in front of them. The guys looked at each other.

"How do we fit into this whole picture?" Nephrite asked.

"You are the guardians of the Earth and my soldiers," Mamoru spoke up. "Similar to Usagi, I have a formal name, too. I am Prince Endymion of the Earth and you are collectively called the Shitennou. You have similar roles that the sailor senshi do, only to the Earth and myself. Your powers won't manifest like the girls have because each of you are tied to me. The girls are watched over by the guardians of their planets, each who have their own purpose."

Kunzite nodded slowly, taking it in. Each of them felt a familiarity swell up from deep within them. Makoto's head shot up.

"Usagi," she piped up, "why did you want to meet by this tree?"

"That's quite simple," she shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you'd all call me a nutcase or believe me with open arms. It's going to take time for you all to gain control, though I will give you all a choice. I can restore your lost memories so that you can understand everything. There's a lot that I haven't discussed yet with you, but your memories would fill in the blanks. I want you to decide for yourselves if you want to carry on without a burden being placed on your shoulders or if you want to stand with me." She looked around at the group.

"Why would we leave you?" Makoto replied fiercely.

Usagi smiled. "You never change." She got up and pulled Makoto forward to sit by the large oak tree. "None of you have complete control, yet. You will regain that control if you are awakened as the inner senshi of the solar system. Of course, it's possible to gain control over time on Earth without me provoking the guardians to awaken. I suspect that you all want the full picture, especially after that…" she took a deep breath, "youma attacked at the Hikawa Shrine."

"Youma?" Rei sat up straight, eyes fully trained on Usagi.

"Yes," she smiled sadly. "They're manifestations of evil created by the Dark Kingdom. Why or how they're infecting the Earth once again is tomorrow's problem." She turned her attention to Makoto and took up her hand, placing it palm flat against the charred wood. Makoto's eyes widened, staring at Usagi. "Feel the energy of the tree. It's faint but it's there. Energy flows through the very core of our planets and we can access that power. Reach for it." Her hand left Makoto's as she stood back. "And bring it to life."

Everyone sat, amazed, as they watched the bark of the tree regain its healthy colour and the life was given back into it's roots and branches. The leaves were filling out in various shades of green, dazzling the park once again with its overbearing protective nature.

"I love every one of you," Usagi said, her voice thick with emotion, looking at each of them in turn. "I never wanted this to happen to any of you. But if giving you your identities back and helping you gain control over your powers is what you want, then I won't hesitate." She reached into her jacket and pulled out the glittering Ginzuishou, holding it out in front of her.

Rei stood up, steadily on her feet. "I want to know what my visions mean, Usagi," she said firmly. "I can't go another day like this." She felt Jadeite's hands rest on her shoulders reassuringly.

"We're with you," Minako declared.

A bright light enveloped them all as Usagi took Mamoru's hand in hers, allowing the flashbacks of the Silver Millennium to fill their minds. She felt the power of the senshi flow through her as she felt the girls open their hearts to the power they knew was in their control. She opened her eyes, seeing the marks of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus grace their foreheads.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note: Please enjoy the new chapter! I wanted a little interaction for certain members of the group following their revelations. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

Rei stood in front of the door that led into the room with the great fire. She reached out to grab the doorknob and saw her hand shake. She took a breath and yanked the door open, walking in. She stood looking at the mess left behind from the youma attack. She turned, her grandpa's slippers catching her eye. She knelt next to them and picked them up in her hands. They must have fallen from his feet when Kasai attacked him. _Kasai._ She knew something was _off_ about her. She let her head drop into her fists full of the slippers and felt tears well behind her eyelids. This youma was almost a perfect replica Kigaan, the first one she ever encountered upon her first awakening as Sailor Mars. She rubbed her eyes to keep the tears away. With what she had now, she wouldn't have made that mistake, to get caught up in her own pain. She sat back on her feet and looked around the room, noticing for the first time that the great fire was reduced to the dying embers in the grate, the glow of the little flames still flickering among the shadows.

"Rei?"

She looked up, Jadeite framed in the doorway. She allowed her full weight to rest on her feet as she sat back, clutching her grandpa's slippers. He came over and crouched down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noting the tears glistening in her eyes, the natural colour of her eyes appearing a deep violet.

She nodded silently. He sat back and reached out to touch her hand. She flinched. He frowned and pulled her chin up so that she was forced to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"How could I?" she whispered. "I thought I was going crazy."

"Did you not think I would understand?"

"I didn't so how could I expect that you would? You heard Zoicite. It took him time to accept Ami, even though she didn't understand herself either." She pulled away from his grasp. "I can't explain to you what I went through because it was…" She took in a breath and stared up at the ceiling. "To know what I know and not understand any of it, was the loneliest thing in the world. Just add on top the supernatural power that I had no control over that could hurt anything that lived and breathes, then we have the cherry on the cake," she said sourly.

He pursed his lips. "It wasn't your fault. You saved your grandpa, Rei-chan."

"It wasn't enough," she said brokenly.

"Rei," he replied.

"You don't understand what it's like to _be_ her," Rei interrupted. He looked questioningly at her. Mercury, Jupiter and Venus all stand for wisdom, protection and love. Mars is the guardian of war. No one feels the world like I do. If you could hear what the world was feeling… the loneliness. The confusion. It looks quiet out there. It's not. It's deafening. I was caught up in my own pain and I was too late to see anyone else's. The reality of pain is that every single person out there is ignoring our pain because they're too busy with their own. As Mars, I walk through fire and I don't get burned. It doesn't mean that I don't feel it, though." She stared at the floor blankly. "I can see pain before it happens. And it was plaguing my every living moment before I could understand why."

Jadeite looked at her and sighed gently. "How can I help you?"

"You can't," she replied, looking at him.

"Do you need help getting the great fire going again? I've never seen it so low before," Jadeite tried.

"It's never been like this before," she murmured. "But without the prayers and meditations of a priest or miko, the hope is gone." She straightened herself and raised her hand towards the dying fire and swished her hand in a brisk circle, immediately bringing the fire to life once again. It flickered big and strong.

Jadeite raised his eyebrows. "Control?"

She snorted quietly. "It's like riding a bike when you remember how."

He pulled her into his side as they sat by the warm fire, staring into the deep, rich colours of the flames.

Makoto answered the door to Nephrite and let him in. He wrapped his big, strong arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She smiled into his chest. She had always been insecure because of her tall stature at 5 feet 6 and being the tallest of her friends. Her height had kept people away in the past, but she had always craved the warmth of another. Nephrite stood taller than she and his head could rest on top of hers. She felt like she was in a protective bubble with him.

She stepped back and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you today. I feel like everyone's gathering their thoughts after yesterday."

He followed her into her little kitchen and shrugged. "I'm still me and my feelings for you are unchanged. Why would I stay away?"

She smiled as she glanced at him, filling up a watering can. He watched her fill a second and frowned when she handed it over to him. "I'm glad."

He watched her water the first plant and then couldn't help himself. "Why are you doing that?"

She turned raising her eyebrows. "Watering my plants? I do that every day. The heat of Japan kind of makes it a requirement."

"No, I mean why are you doing that? You can keep them alive by your will alone. Surely, you needn't go through this effort." Nephrite looked at the watering can in his hand perplexed.

"Nephrite, you just said that even after yesterday, you came out with your memory intact, but you are still you. Well, I am still me. I want to go about my day like any normal girl would. My duty is to protect, and I won't stray from that. It expels great energy to use my gifts, so I don't want to do that." She frowned, turning her attention back to the plants.

"I suppose at least now we know why you become electrically charged when you're sick," he smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, her attention still focused on her various plants decorating the room.

"Is anything bothering you?" he asked, noticing the temperature of the room drop.

"No," she answered shortly.

Her watering can was taken from her hands and he pulled her onto her couch. He squeezed her sides. After a few moments of silence, she let out a big breath of air.

"Okay, I'm scared of it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she admitted, looking up at him. "I loved who I was. I knew who I was. When the weirdness happened, I just shrugged it off. I feared the storms because I knew that I reacted badly to them, but everyone has fears. One excellent example is Usagi-chan. I don't want anything to take away this life. It happened once," she said sadly.

He recalled the memories that he knew were tormenting her. The worries, the fights, the losses, the pain, the chaos and destruction. The death. He sighed, pulling her close to his side. "It won't happen again."


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note: it has been a few days since I last updated and I've had a few requests to keep updating. So here is my gift to you. I hope you enjoy it. It's more of a filler chapter than anything, probably not my best work but I've had awful writer's block (despite having a plot in my head for the story!) Reviews help tonnes so please leave some! I plan for the next chapter to have more senshi content. See you in the reviews!

Chapter 11

Minako charged into the building of her modelling agency, raced up the stairs, ignoring the lifts, and flew into Danieru's office. She stumbled over her feet, accidentally knocking over a plant standing near the door. As she attempted to right herself, she felt a pair of hands grip her upper arms steadying her. She looked up, breathing heavily, into a pair of grey eyes, that glistened with an almost metallic shine to them as they stared into her own cerulean hues.

"Careful, Aino-san," Danieru smiled. "I hear you've gone through the wringer." He put his hand gently at her back and guided her to a seat. He sat down next to her and took a breath. "So, how are you doing? Are you ready to be my star?"

"You still want me to work for you?" Minako gaped at him.

"I don't think you put yourself in hospital on purpose," he laughed. "It wasn't great timing, but I managed to rearrange dates so that you can do this piece as your first job."

"What will I be doing?" Minako relaxed into her seat.

"You have a casting call for a shoot we want to do with one of our leading industries in evening wear. We're trying to appeal to the more up street audience." Danieru lazily picked at a nail.

"And you think I'll get the deal?"

Danieru's head shot up. "I gave out your headshots and they liked them. You're perfect for the part. Other girls will be auditioning of course, but darling, you're working with me. If I say you're the best choice, then you're the only choice." He winked at her, leaning forward to squeeze her hand.

Minako curled her fingers into the palms of her hands, attempting to give him a smile but having the distinct feeling that it was more of a grimace.

"Thank you, Kataomoi-sama," she shifted in her seat. "I appreciate that you didn't give up on me when I didn't show up the other day. It'll be wonderful working with you."

"Oh, it will be," he smiled, waving away her apologetic stares.

"Do you feel it?" Usagi murmured.

Mamoru looked down at his girlfriend, who had remained silent for the past hour, his eyebrows raised. "Feel what?"

"Do you feel different?"

"Why so suddenly?" he quirked an eyebrow, turning his attention back to his coffee.

"The Ginzuishou," she stated, pulling out the glittering crystal in her hands. "The warmth and the energy. When the girls asked to be reawakened, I haven't been able to make it respond to me since."

"It looks fine, Usako," Mamoru made his way over to sit next to her. He draped his arm around her shoulders and looked down at the shimmering ball of light that was being cradled in Usagi's hands. "Shouldn't you worry when it's not emitting such light?"

"That's the problem!" Usagi sighed. "I want the power to be less noticeable. I don't want to tempt fate."

He looked at her pouted, down-turned mouth and saddened eyes and pulled her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "You aren't tempting anything," he said softly. He cupped her hands with his free hand and nodded to the light clasped in their hands. "Because of you, happiness can be found in the darkest of times." He leant close to her and pecked her gently on the lips. "You're the light in this world, Usako."

"Like moths to a flame, the darkness will come," she whispered.

"And like always, their wings will get burned, and we'll have peace." Mamoru stroked her bangs back from her face. "We all love you, Usagi. I believe in you."

She gazed into his stormy blue eyes and felt tears spill down her cheeks at his words. At the same time, his fingers expertly wiped them away as she concentrated momentarily and the Ginzuishou disappeared from their grasp. Her now free hands snaked around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. She kissed him bullseye on the mouth with no hesitation, her tongue gaining access into his mouth as he playfully massaged her tongue with his own. She groaned, and they fell back against the couch they were sitting on. Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise at her unexpected need to be so close to him. They didn't usually get so close. He was always careful with her. However, he couldn't help himself and pulled her closer to him, his hand on the bare skin of her back just underneath her top. He revelled in her warmth and the feel of her skin on his. He reached up with his other hand, brushing his fingers over her cheek then clasping it, bringing her face closer to his. He kissed her hard but soft, feeling her hands gripping him tightly as she sat on top of him, each knee either side of his body. She ran her fingers through his ebony locks, lost in the kisses they shared. She felt the power of the Ginzuishou respond to their love, the warmth so intense that it could have scalded her if she wasn't the very essence of it.

Her eyes shot open, breathing heavily. Mamoru was the same. He looked at her and slid his hand gently from underneath her shirt, resting it at her hip. He looked at her uncertainly, deciding to smile at her, albeit tentatively. She bit her lip, the smile evident in her eyes. She slid off him and lay at his side, allowing her heart to slow to a steady rhythm. "You felt that, didn't you?"

"It's like the Sun," he mused. "The light feeds off your desires."

Usagi felt herself blush. "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?" he said, his arm sliding around her shoulders, at his side.

"Would you lie with me?" she asked tentatively.

"Always," he replied, kissing her odango. "For as long as you need."


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: Please, leave your reviews! Lots has gone on in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!  
An aside for you: Shizen means nature. It seemed fitting for Jupiter's story.

Chapter 12

"I'm so sorry," Zoicite blurted out.

Ami jumped in shock. They had been studying together in their usual study room in the library and they'd been working in silence for the past hour. Ami almost forgot he was there.

"What for?" Ami asked, frowning, looking over at him over the rim of her glasses.

"I shouldn't have put you on the spot like I did," he continued. "It wasn't fair."

"Hold on," Ami blinked, "what are you talking about?"

"At the Hikawa Shrine, when Rei's grandpa was attacked. I shouldn't have outed your secret like I did." He looked down at his text book solemnly.

Ami shook her head. "I admit I was shocked, but you had Rei's, and everyone's, best interests at heart. I would have turned to the one person who should be able to put out a fire like I can, too." She paused. "I suppose I wasn't strong enough to do it then."

"Best interests or not, it wasn't fair to out you without your consent. It seemed like you were the only person to tell someone else about what you could do. I know it took guts."

Ami leaned over and rested her hands over his. "It's okay, Zoicite. Really. You did it in front of friends. I know that it would have been difficult, but I know they love me like I love them."

"And I you," he said, squeezing her hands.

Ami blushed and looked down at their clasped hands. "I'm so glad that you came back to me."

"I'm sorry I left."

Ami looked up at him. "You don't need to apologise anymore. It was a normal reaction. Besides, I found the pleasures in my abilities when you returned," she winked.

"Yes," he mused. "I still have nightmares about your fish pee water dripping into my pants."

"Oh hush, you big baby," she laughed.

He looked down at her, his green eyes dilating. He moved himself so that he was close to her. He took her into his arms, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Her deep, sea-blue eyes widened at his gesture and she then succumbed to his embrace, moaning into the kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and he kissed her once, twice then leant back to look at her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he murmured.

"You know, I was thinking about Usagi-chan."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

She nudged him gently. "I know, I know. It's random. But she talked about our sailor guardians protecting us and so, I realised that we wouldn't be able to hurt another person if we didn't intend or wish to. Rei-chan couldn't hurt us or even her grandpa. Minako-chan is, for all intents and purposes, the goddess of love so she was the only person to get past Mars. Mercury has wisdom that no other senshi has, even the Moon Princess. It's why I was able to manipulate water the way I could without losing control. When I didn't understand what happened between us, it almost chased Mercury away from me. You're important to her, too. But now that I am Mercury, I realised something."

"And what's that?" he grinned.

She sat back slightly and raised her eyebrows at him, holding a hand out in front of her. He noticed a moisture break out over her skin and then it looked like water was trickling over her hands and around her wrists, yet not a single drop fell from her skin. He watched as she turned her hand, palm facing up and the water that graced her skin rose in her palm to form a ball of water. He gasped, looking at her proud face.

"You can create water?"

"The power of Mercury," she beamed. "I guess it was a limitation when I was just Ami Mizuno. As civilians, we didn't have full access to our powers."

"Wow," he breathed. "What about Rei?"

"She'll be okay," she nodded. "She may be Mars now and has full access to her power, but she understands control." She got up and crossed the room to a nearby plant. She knelt next to it and dropped the ball of water over the soil. "There, that's better."

Zoicite snorted. "How kind of you."

Ami glanced at Zoicite and pursed her lips. "I know that Usagi talked to us about her senshi, and Mamoru mentioned your roles as the Shitennou. But do you think he'll talk to you all about your own powers?"

He shrugged. "Maybe when it's necessary. I mean, none of us have struggles with our true selves. I guess we're just a little different to you girls. We are the generals and bodyguards to Prince Endymion. We are who we are."

"I suppose that's true," Ami said.

"How was it?" Kunzite asked, as Minako flew through the door of his apartment and into his arms.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Hard work, though. But I suppose that's what it takes to be a pro." She beamed.

Kunzite looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Oh no. Did you go shopping _again_?"

She looked over her shoulder and giggled. "No! I was given them by Kataomoi-sama after the photoshoot. He was right. The casting call was a breeze and I got to start right away. He said those gowns were perfect for me and it's a great seller for people to see me wearing them."

"And where will you be wearing a gown?"

"We'll go on a date, silly!" she laughed.

He sat with his eyebrows raised high, disappearing into his hair line. He looked at the huge pile of dresses thrown over his couch and pondered if it was usual for models to be given the entire photo shoots worth of clothes. Danieru Kataomoi must be one hell of an agent.

Makoto smiled to herself as she breathed in the warm air of the Juban park. She was walking hand in hand with Nephrite, passing many trees and occasionally the odd person. She was amazed by how quiet it was. She felt Nephrite squeeze her hand and she shot him a smile. Her long auburn hair blew in the breeze, in time with the billowing leaves waving from the swaying branches.

"Let's sit down," Nephrite suggested as they came upon a charming patch of grass overlooking the lake, yet still sheltered by trees.

Makoto nodded, plonking herself down on the ground. She brought her face up to the sky to take in the rays from the bright sun. Nephrite watched her in fascination. The way the sun caught her hair highlighted the red in amongst the brown. Her long dark lashes fanning her eyes, adding to the femininity that she emanated with ease. He couldn't help himself and leant forward and pecked her on the lips quickly before plopping himself back into place at her side. Her eyes shot open and she snorted.

"Smooth," she nudged him.

They sat talking for a while, basking in the sun until something big caught Nephrite's attention behind Makoto. He leapt up and dived at Makoto, throwing her body out of harms way. Makoto was aware of a huge crash and a bang that followed. She winced at the pain in her side from the fall and turned to see a ghastly monster, no, youma staring at them. She felt dread stir in the pit of her stomach, but the guardian of protection overwhelmed that feeling and she immediately jumped up and shouted, "Jupiter power!" raising her transformation pen, the mark of Jupiter gracing her forehead. Before Nephrite stood Sailor Jupiter, frowning at the intruder of peace and tranquillity of the park.

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!" she shouted her familiar introduction. "How dare you destroy the serenity and sweet escape of this park. Who are you?"

She cringed at the harsh laughter that left the youma's lips. "I am Shizen, loyal servant to the Dark Kingdom! My mission is to take back what was stolen from us!"

Jupiter stared at the youma. _The Dark Kingdom?_ she thought in horror. _How could that be? It was destroyed!_ She felt familiarity wash over her when she observed Shizen. She had brown skin like the earth, sharp green eyes that were reminiscent of a snake and a leotard covering her body made of leaves in varying colours. She noticed the vines wrapped down the arms and up her legs, thorns sticking into her skin. Shizen didn't look the slightest bit bothered by it. It wasn't her appearance that made Jupiter have a déja vu, it was her essence. The way she attacked. Jupiter noticed the fallen trees down the path that Shizen had clearly taken towards her and Nephrite. She looked at the end of Shizen's arms and saw her one hand had transformed into an axe as she came running at Jupiter.

Jupiter leapt out of the way into a nearby tree and watched horrified as Nephrite dived out of the way. She looked for any damage done to him as she jumped down to the ground. She screamed as Shizen's other arm came towards her, extending into a set of claws. Her eyes widened, realising that this youma was all too like Gesen, the cybernetic youma and one of the seven great youma that she had helped Sailor Moon to destroy when she first awakened as Sailor Jupiter on Earth. She made to dodge out of the way too late and Shizen's claws sliced into Jupiter's neck, as she had her in a death grip. Jupiter choked, hands gripping at the youma's strong hand.

"Starlight attack!" she heard Nephrite scream. She looked towards where she heard his voice through her eyelashes. Nephrite had crossed his arms as multiple balls of light orbited him and after a moment, he fired the projectiles at Shizen. Each ball of light struck each claw and Shizen screamed, her grip slackened, and Jupiter dropped to the ground. Nephrite jumped between them, scooped Jupiter into his arms and leapt into the tree.

"Are you okay, Sailor Jupiter?" he asked, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Oh!" she groaned. The pain throbbed through her side and she felt blood drizzle down her neck. Then her eyes widened as she saw Shizen stand once again, raising her axe above her head, making her way towards them to deal them a deadly blow.

As Nephrite made to pick up Jupiter, she leapt up, summoning the strength from her planet and shouted, "flower hurricane!" Flower petals swirled around her form, she spun around with grace, holding her arms out, eyes closed in concentration.

"What? I can't move!" Shizen screeched.

Jupiter's eyes shot open, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared down her opponent. "Jupiter, my guardian planet," she called, "bring forth a storm!" She made a fist and electricity crackled across her skin. "Bring down your thunder!" The flower petals shot at Shizen as the youma shrieked in pain, the flowers stinging her skin, immobilising her.

Jupiter leapt off the branch and spun around in a perfect ballerina's pirouette, spinning around with her arms arched above her head. "Jupiter!" she cried out, "oak evolution!" A column of swirling leaves appeared then she projected her lightning energy out to send green oak leaf-blasts of electrical energy at the wailing youma. She watched as Shizen cried out one last time as she turned into dust, blowing away in the breeze.

Jupiter slacked, and she felt herself falling. Nephrite had jumped to the ground in time and caught her in his arms. In the moment she had fallen in his arms, she had let go of her transformation, no longer able to hold on. She looked up into his concerned, dark blue eyes.

"Thank you for helping me," she murmured.

"I'm a protector just like you," he replied. "We need to get you to the Hikawa Shrine. We need to talk to everyone." He stood, lifting her bridal style in his arms.

"You need to speak to Mamoru-san. It's important that you know everything about your abilities, same with the other guys," Makoto said urgently.

He nodded silently. He looked at Makoto's neck and grimaced.

"That bad?" she croaked.

"We'll fix it," he said firmly.

"I'm not a car!" she cried out.

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. We'll call everyone."

She winced as he jostled her.

"What hurts?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Let's just get to everyone." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"So much for being ordinary."


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: This chapter focuses more on the Shitennou. I wanted to shed some light on their characters and how they reflect on their partners. I hope you enjoy. I took a spin on their abilites from the manga and animé. It's perhaps a dull chapter but I feel it's important. Please, leave your reviews!

Chapter 13

Everyone watched as all the colour drained from Usagi's face. Mamoru's eyes widened as he noticed her breathing quicken and he rushed forward to take her into his arms.

"No," she said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She shook her head, her breathing unsteady and uneven. "This can't be happening."

"Usagi," Rei frowned, her arms coming forward towards the petite blonde.

"Why?" Usagi questioned the air, not seeing her friends in front of her. "Why is this happening? This can't happen!" Her breathing became quick and short. She clutched at her chest.

Makoto frowned, sitting up straighter as Nephrite dabbed at her bleeding, but now healing, neck, thanks to the strength of her senshi powers. The guys exchanged looks as their girlfriends looked helplessly at each other. Mamoru looked beside himself, squeezing her in comfort. The Moon Princess was having a panic attack.

Usagi clutched at Mamoru's arms that were wrapped around her small frame and painfully dug her nails into his skin. "Mamo-chan," she wailed, "I can't breathe."

Mamoru looked pointedly at Rei and she nodded.

"Usagi," she said firmly, taking a hold of her shoulders, yet never moving her from Mamoru's embrace. "Breathe with me." The miko of the Hikawa Shrine was now speaking to Usagi, forcing her to breathe out her anguish. Usagi gazed into Rei's violet eyes and controlled her breathing under the miko's guidance. She slumped into Mamoru's chest and nodded at Rei as she took smaller gasps of air.

"Thank you," Mamoru mouthed at her. Rei nodded.

Makoto had called everyone for a meeting at the Hikawa Shrine and Nephrite had carried her there. Rei was the first person to greet them and had gasped in shock at the state of Makoto's worn out form. She'd stepped aside and let them in, rushing for her first aid kit. She'd waited for everyone to arrive before she'd asked what happened. Makoto and Nephrite had run through the events of the park and everyone's eyes had widened when Nephrite revealed his powers becoming necessary. Everyone had taken in the grim reality that, somehow, the Dark Kingdom was raising its ugly head on Earth once again and coupled with that reality and the sad state of one of her beloved senshi, Usagi had felt the weight of the world fall at her feet once again. Everyone sat musing these events, while Mamoru absent-mindedly rubbed Usagi's arm to soothe her. She sat quietly in his embrace despondently, pondering her dream to live as a normal girl.

"It's so weird," Zoicite piped up.

"What is?" Ami looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"As the Shitennou, we never used such powers as what Nephrite displayed today. It wasn't necessary when we were living in the Silver Millennium. When we were under the control of the Dark Kingdom, we displayed such power because we were imbued by the will to destroy and take. I don't understand why it came out now. I mean, we are with you guys, right?" he asked, pointedly looking towards the prince and princess.

Mamoru frowned. "Yes, Zoicite. You're fine." He paused. "You've always had these powers, all four of you." He looked at each of them in turn. "Back then, we all knew what we were capable of, but like the senshi said when we came into our current life, we didn't need to use them because we lived in such a prosperous time. As the Shitennou, you're different to the senshi because you don't have planet guardians. You are first and foremost the generals of the Earth and Prince Endymion's bodyguards," he said, slipping subconsciously into the third person. "It's interesting because each of you takes on powers based on your role within the Shitennou, rather than a particular element on Earth. In some ways, you compliment your girlfriends."

Each couple looked at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"Come again?" Jadeite said.

"Sailor Venus is the leader of the inner senshi. Kunzite, you were, and are, the leader of the Shitennou. You are the most powerful of the four of you. You were always able to manipulate energy, however after you were brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom, you found that you had the power over dark energy which imbued you with greater potential."

"How does having the ability over dark energy help?" Minako interrupted.

"Darkness comes with no consequences," Mamoru smiled. "It was both a blessing and a curse. It can be helpful, though." He looked at Kunzite who was watching him talk with narrowed eyes. "It doesn't make you bad. If anything, it's a side effect of the Dark Kingdom, one which you can use to your advantage."

"What about the rest of us?" Nephrite asked.

"You, Nephrite, compliment Sailor Jupiter very well. You've always displayed skills in martial arts and swordplay. You were easily my best offence in a battle. Like Jupiter, you have the power of electrokinesis, too, but not to the extent she does." He nodded at Makoto. "You can manipulate electrical currents and therefore, lightning. It's not surprising that you get such a large shock from Makoto-san when she's sick." Everyone chuckled as Makoto nudged Nephrite in the shoulder. "You are also unique in ways to the others that you can call on the stars for power, which usually takes the form of energy. I suppose to a lesser extent, like how Usagi calls on the moon. I guess your intuition allows you to create illusions in one's mind."

"It makes me wonder how we weren't wiped out quicker," Rei grumbled. Minako gave her a well-aimed elbow in the ribs, giving the silent Usagi a pointed look, shooting the raven-haired girl daggers.

Mamoru ignored them. "Zoicite, you mirror Sailor Mercury perfectly. Your intelligence can rival hers and with that, gave you access to similar powers to hers, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Your understanding of the world allowed you to conquer many things, one of which was how to manipulate the elements. You possess pyrokinesis, like Mars, the power over fire, though to a lesser extent. Like Mercury, you have the power over ice. Unlike the other Shitennou, you've always been able to teleport, though you took a leaf out of Jupiter's book and used the energy of plants to do that." He grinned. "It still makes me wonder how you managed that."

Zoicite looked unimpressed. "You and me both, brother," he said flatly.

Jadeite shot a look at him, murmuring "dumbass" before he cut in. "So, how can I possibly be the male version of Mars?"

Mamoru stared at him. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you were always the least powerful of you four." Jadeite's mouth dropped open. Mamoru held up his arms, being careful not to jostle Usagi in his lap. "You always had a talent with the mind. You have the power of telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. You can create dangerous illusions over a vast population if you wish to, which is more damaging than anything Nephrite could do with that ability. You're a master of disguise. I wasn't sure if it was an illusion or if you could shape shift, change your form at will. You have your own merits that the others don't, though, Jadeite. Sailor Mars is a master at perception and I suppose that is the way you can mirror her through your personality."

Jadeite frowned upon hearing how he compared to his fellow generals. Rei rolled her eyes and whacked him around the head. "Oh, grow up, Jadeite! Be thankful you can't hurt anyone unintentionally," she said in exasperation.

"What Mamoru's saying is that the inner senshi have powers to protect the solar system. The Shitennou have powers to protect the Earth if it ever comes under threat. Your strengths grew through your desires, which started out under the Dark Kingdom and of course, with my senshi," Usagi spoke up.

Each of the guys nodded, lost in their own musings of their role within the group. Everyone sat in silent for a few moments pondering what could happen next on their beloved Earth and what it could mean if the Dark Kingdom was rearing its ugly head once again. After a while, everyone parted ways around the shrine to bask in a moment of quiet in the sun or to share some food.

Kunzite was staring off into space against a large cherry blossom tree that over looked the shrine. He watched Minako flounce off with Rei and Makoto to get together drinks and admired how calmly she took it all. He let out a huge sigh.

"You alright?" Mamoru's hand came out to grip his upper arm, looking at him steadily.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks for the insight in there. There was certainly a lot to think about."

"Isn't there always?" Mamoru stated, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Yeah," Kunzite breathed out.

"What's up with you?" Mamoru asked, sensing that this was something else.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "It's just… where can I possibly take the goddess of love on a date? In my head, everything fails to live up to what she deserves."

"You're making this painful. I doubt she'd care so long as you're present."

"It has to be a date where she can wear one of these billion gowns she got from this modelling job she's been doing."

Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed. "Gowns?"

"I suppose you can't suggest ice skating for our date," Kunzite chuckled.

"I wasn't going to suggest that!" he replied defensively.

"Dude, it's your go-to date," Nephrite's arm suddenly swung around Mamoru's shoulders.

"It's not," Mamoru sniffed.

"Just take Minako dancing," Jadeite suggested. "Make sure you include a dinner that doesn't include spaghetti and you're fine."

Kunzite sweat-dropped. "Always the romance guru, aren't you?"


	15. Chapter 14

Author's note: please, leave your reviews! I wanted to explore the depth of the connection that Usagi and Mamoru have with each other. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 14

Mamoru frowned, watching the guys bicker over what Kunzite should be wearing for tonight. In some ways, the guys were so like the girls it was almost funny. For the past hour, Jadeite has been claiming to know best, while Nephrite spent his time making snide remarks that always earned him a slap and Zoicite didn't particularly care. Eventually, Mamoru got bored, putting his coffee to one side, stood up and pushed his way between Jadeite and Nephrite, parting them. A brief silence followed as Mamoru reached over and threw several items of clothing at Kunzite.

"Here," he said, "wear this. It's fine."

He turned and sat back down, taking up his coffee and taking a large gulp from it. The guys then turned to stare at him.

"Um," Zoicite started, frowning. "That's your fifth cup of coffee in the past hour."

"Oh, is it?" he replied, shrugging. "It's hardly unusual. I drink coffee all the time."

"Sure," Nephrite shrugged. "By the truckload, perfectly normal for you."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "What's your point? Since when do any of you measure my coffee intake by the cup load?"

Zoicite stared at Mamoru's face. "If your face is anything to go by, then since now."

"A little rude," Mamoru replied flatly.

All four of them stared at him.

"Oh, please, we're not gossiping girls," Nephrite blurted out in frustration. "Just spill the beans on why you look ready to drop dead on the floor."

Jadeite, Zoicite and Kunzite turned, wide eyed, to stare at him. "Smoothly done as always," Jadeite mumbled.

"Fine," Mamoru rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, really. I just feel like I'm not getting any rest, even when I sleep."

"Wow," Nephrite whistled. "Usagi's really got you good."

Kunzite punched him in the arm, right as Mamoru stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me, need you be so vulgar?"

Nephrite rubbed his arm, shooting daggers at Kunzite. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, you're being rude about the prince's girlfriend," he replied tartly.

"Anyway," Mamoru moved on, "I just feel like I have no energy these days."

This time all four guys turned to look at each other. "Have you tapped into your guardian powers at all lately?" Zoicite asked.

"No, why?"

"We think you should."

Mamoru looked at them blankly. "To be honest, it was always more of an instinct thing. I was never great at just… doing it."

Kunzite came forward to sit next to Mamoru. "Well, you were never able to control the premonitions. I still remember your reaction when they started…" They all cringed thinking back to the events that led to the destruction of the Silver Millennium. "But you're tied to the Earth. Perhaps if you tapped into it, you can feel what's wrong."

Mamoru sat back, putting his empty coffee cup by the side of him. "Okay, I'll try it." He looked uncertainly at the four of them and sighed. He knelt on the floor and put his hand flat on the ground. He closed his eyes and allowed a few moments to pass. He let out a gust of air in frustration and looked up at them. "I'm really not sure…"

"Instinctual, remember?" Kunzite interrupted. "The Earth is every bit a part of you as the Moon is a part of Usagi. Stop holding back and let it into your mind and body."

Mamoru concentrated for a moment, allowing himself to feel the floor beneath him and reach out to the very core of the planet. It was strange. He felt like the planet was crying out. He furrowed his brow, sweat forming at his hair line. It felt like something was trying to grab onto the Earth, though it was weak. The occasional grip was apparent to him and he felt a sharp pain go through him. Instantly, he gripped his head as the strain tore through him, doubling over on the floor.

"Mamoru-san!" the four of them cried out, as they came forward to help him off the ground.

Usagi was smiling at the sight of Minako. She looked radiant and she felt her worries melt into the background as she watched her friends. They were all sitting in the Hikawa Shrine, gossiping and eating cheesecake. Minako had brought over an armful of gowns to show the girls and to get help to choose which one to wear for her date with Kunzite. Really, a date was just an excuse to put a gown to good use, but she was most excited about watching his jaw drop upon seeing her.

"I like the red one," Rei said.

Makoto snorted. "Of course, you do. That's the only colour you wear!"

"Not true. I have pink overalls, thank you very much!"

Makoto held up her index finger in the air. "Okay, point," she conceded. "But that's an anomaly."

Rei scowled. "Regardless, you should go red. No man can resist a woman in red."

Minako stared at herself in the long mirror. "Hmm, I kind of like the orange."

"No orange. And no yellow!" Makoto argued. "You should wear something different. You're Sailor Venus for heaven's sake. Let's really make his eyes pop." She winked at the gaping blonde.

Usagi laughed. "I agree." She leapt up and picked up a long silver gown, with spaghetti straps that crossed over each other at the back and a Queen Anne neckline. "Put this on. I think you should go for it."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "I do like the scalloped neckline." She disappeared for a moment. The dress she was wearing was flung over the folding screen and landed on Rei's head. Rei removed the dress from her, grumbling that it's not a hat and fixed her long raven hair. "Let's go silver," Minako sang as she came into view, grinning.

The girls cheered, clapping at the result. Finally. Usagi's smile faltered, her claps coming to a halt. She felt a suffocating pain go through her, but she grasped at her head. The searing pain was like a hot poker being rammed between your ribs. She gasped out. She opened her eyes after the shock of the impact passed but she no longer saw the girls in front of her. She had a vision of the Earth and felt the cries of the planet. Then she saw the four Shitennou in front of her, making to grab her arms.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami's worried voice broke through Usagi's trance. She looked around at the four girls and then noticed that she was on the floor.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You tell us," Rei said, concerned. "One minute you were fine, the next moment you were on the floor clutching at yourself, like you were trying to prevent yourself from exploding like a balloon."

Makoto helped Usagi up and into her chair. "I've never had anything like it before. It's like I could feel the Earth suffocating… and then I felt like I was suffocating." Usagi took a glass of water off Ami, smiling in gratitude. "Oh! I just remembered. I saw the Shitennou," she said, subconsciously using their group name.

"You saw the guys? How?" Rei furrowed her brow.

"I honestly don't know."


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: a lengthy update for you! It's been a few days since my last update so I hope you enjoy! Please, do leave reviews - I love hearing your opinions and comments. It'll be appreciated!

Chapter 15

Kunzite fidgeted in his seat, looking over his tall menu in hand to stare at his stunning, vivacious blonde. She sat sipping at a lemonade, having already decided what she'd have to eat for her dessert. When he'd seen her at the start of their evening, he'd taken a step back, surprised not to find his girlfriend in any variation of yellow or orange. The silver gown she wore shaped her form perfectly and he was sure his eyes had bugged out upon first laying eyes on her. Her long blonde locks had been meticulously curled and twisted at her neck so that it fell in long cascades down her back. Her naturally beautiful face didn't require any make up, but her face was framed by curled tendrils to soften her overall appearance. He squirmed in his seat.

"Can I take your order?" Kunzite jumped at the interruption and banged his leg painfully under the table, causing the drinks to tremble dangerously. Minako frowned, steadying her glass and looked up to request a slice of lemon meringue pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. She looked at him pointedly when he didn't reply.

"The tiramisu, please," he answered, holding out their menus for the waiter to take away.

"What has you so distracted?" Minako asked, lifting her glass to her lips.

Kunzite cleared his throat before answering. "The soldier of love and beauty," he murmured quietly.

Minako's eyes widened, smirking. When they finished their desserts, Kunzite offered his arm to her as they walked together over to the theatre to watch a live ballet performance of Romeo and Juliet. Kunzite had chosen not to divulge his choice of date to the guys to save himself from Nephrite's response. They were seated quickly and didn't need to wait long for the opening score to start up. It wasn't long until their fingers intertwined, and they became enraptured by the performance – for Kunzite, the music and Minako, the dancing.

Before they knew it, the interlude was upon them and they left their seats for a short break between acts. Minako was smiling to herself. She loved the old classic tales of love, whether it be a tragedy or a typical case of happily ever after.

"Lemonade and petit fours?" Kunzite asked, winding his arm around her waist.

Minako nodded, placing her hand over his at her waist, squeezing close. She sighed contentedly, happily allowing their date to take the worries of her duty as a sailor senshi off her mind.

Kunzite's steel-blue eyes bored into Minako as she popped a small appetiser into her mouth. She chewed daintily, then noticing his attention on her and swallowed.

"I love you, Mina-chan," he said simply.

She smiled, looking at him from under thick, long lashes. "You underestimate _my_ self-control not to jump over this table and ravage you here, right now," she breathed, so only his ears caught her words.

"This is all your fault," he accused, nudging her leg with his own.

"How?" she asked, crystal-blue eyes sparkling.

"You just had to wear that dress," he smirked. He then got up and took up her hand, guiding her back into the theatre hall. They got through the performance and once the audience broke into applause when the dancers took a bow, they joined in with the ovation and crept out before the noise had quietened. They made it to Kunzite's apartment and before they knew it, Kunzite's floor was covered in his tuxedo and Minako's unexpected silver gown.

"Sun… moon… stars…" Rei murmured, eyes closed, feeling the heat from the flames caress her skin. She could see the flickers of the blaze from behind her eyelids and she frowned. She concentrated harder and that's when her sight changed. She saw a faceless man with cropped, white hair, wearing a mask. She saw this figure clouded in darkness and she felt herself recoil from the emptiness that this vision emitted. She forced herself to concentrate harder, to see what she could see about their new and unwanted enemy. She felt the familiar warmth that Usagi usually emanated and saw behind her eyelids a flash of that inviting light. Then she gasped as the fire pushed her out of her vision, the last thing she saw being the figure untouched by the light.

Rei sat back on her legs and sighed. She scowled at the great fire before her as she got up to wash her face. She left the room, patting her face dry with a towel and made her way to the entrance of the shrine to get a talisman. She reached over the counter where they were kept and made a prayer on the talisman, before tying it to the sacred tree that overlooked the shrine.

"Rei-chan."

She started in shock and turned to find Jadeite standing at the entrance to the shrine. "Oh, hello, Jadeite," she greeted tensely. She took up a broom and started sweeping the front like she usually would.

"I haven't really seen you around lately," he said.

"We've seen each other," she disagreed.

"Yeah, with our friends, discussing senshi business," he replied. "I've missed seeing you."

She paused and turned to look at him. Her violet eyes bored into his own steel-grey ones and she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Jadeite but I am busy today."

"Is that going to be your answer every time I try to see you?" he said flatly, leaning against the wall.

Rei leaned on her broom and frowned. "Isn't there more pressing matters at hand than if we have time to date?"

"I have time to see you and if I was busy, I would make time to see you. What is your problem?" he asked, raking his fingers through his hair.

Rei's irritation started to boil under the surface. "Let's take a wild guess, shall we? The youma that's attacking the city? The uncertainty of who's behind it? No longer being able to live our lives without being the freak in the crowd?"

"You've done this before. Why is it bothering you now?"

"Why is it bothering me? Are you serious?" Rei asked, now visibly exasperated.

"Rei-chan, this is who we are," he replied, shifting himself so that he could close the gap between them.

Rei took a few steps back, holding up her hand. "Don't you dare," she warned.

Jadeite stopped. "What?"

"Look, I've tried," she said, gritting her teeth. "I thought about it and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else…"

"But?" Jadeite continued, his body tensing.

"I can't. I _need_ to put my duty of protecting my princess before any man. I don't need a man to protect me, that's my job. It just gets in the way," she said bluntly. Jadeite made to come forward, but Rei immediately raised her hand, a ball of fire forming above her palm, stopping Jadeite in his tracks. "I can't tell you I love you because that puts my princess in danger. I won't have you used against me. I will protect her. And you should place your efforts into protecting your prince."

"Rei-chan, you won't hurt me," he said, eyeing the ball of fire summoned in her raised hand.

"I won't, but Sailor Mars will," she said, her raven hair blowing in the breeze.

"You speak like she's not you," he frowned.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she asked. "I was reborn on this Earth as Rei Hino, not Sailor Mars. I became her when guardian Mars was forced to awaken. But she is not me. Now that something evil has awakened on Earth, I need to be my princess' soldier and protector." She looked at the ball of fire flickering in her outstretched hand. "We can't be together."

Jadeite shook his head. "Have faith, Rei-chan." He took large strides to cross the shrine grounds towards her. "We're stronger together."

"No!" Rei cried out. She threw the fire from her hand to prevent him from coming any closer. She desperately wanted him to accept her position as the guardian of war. She wasn't interested in winning the battle if it meant losing the war. It would be catastrophic for everybody if the Moon Princess perished. She saw danger in loving another. She watched as the fire ball made its way to Jadeite, forming into the shape of a phoenix. It rose up before him, warning him away. Jadeite's eyes widened, having called Rei's bluff and shocked she followed through. He turned and swiftly waved his arm in the air, telekinetically gathering dirt and soil from the ground and showering the phoenix in the air, shocking the flames into simmering down.

When the air cleared, he looked around in search of Rei. He found the space she occupied before now vacant and there was no sign of Rei.

Minako was working late and she had to leave Kunzite's apartment for the studio where she was meeting Danieru for a shoot. He told her this was the only time they could do this shoot due to conflicting schedules. She didn't complain about the work – she loved it. But it didn't stop Kunzite from protesting her leave from his bed. She had told him to go back to sleep and she'd be there when he woke. He grudgingly agreed, letting her go and now she found herself under the spotlight of cameras, clad in a cocktail dress, posed at a bar, holding a champagne glass prop. She smiled and followed instructions so that the best shot could be caught and after multiple changes of clothes and backgrounds, she found herself finished. She took a breath of relief, hopping off the stool she had been sitting on.

"Aino-san," Danieru said, catching her by the arm, "you did great work today. I knew this would work between us."

Her smile at his compliment then froze upon his last sentence. It sounded weird. She hoped that she was just being stupid hearing a double meaning to his words. "Thank you, Kataomoi-sama," she said, bowing her head slightly.

"Right, well, tomorrow we have a shoot in the afternoon, so you can have the morning to recover from tonight," he continued.

"Oh yes?" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"This shoot will be elsewhere promoting beach wear," he explained.

"What kind of beach wear?" she asked, hoping it wasn't just bikinis.

"Swim suits, sarongs, kaftans, footwear," he elaborated, "that sort of thing."

"Oh, lovely," she smiled a little more enthusiastically. "I love doing something new!"

"Perfect," he said, flashing his pearly whites. "Goodnight, Aino-san."

"Goodnight," she waved as she turned to change. She finished up and left the building. She stepped outside, shivering at the night air. Then she tensed as she heard a yell. She instantly spun in the direction that her instincts told her to run and she transformed into Sailor Venus on her way. She turned a corner and blanched at what was before her.

She could see Danieru passed out on the floor, bruised and beaten, and from what she could see, drained of energy. But what had stopped her in her tracks was the youma before her. She had defeated this youma a very long time ago during her time as Sailor V when she was living in London. This youma was the same, there was no mistaking it. It was huge and acid green. Its startling eyes were red like the devil and its enormous mouth showed alarmingly monstrous teeth that were reminiscent of a cobra. Venus could only compare its ears to that of a goblin and its huge shoulders helped to impose its intimidating size on anyone who crossed paths with it.

"Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, guardian of love, Sailor Venus!" she introduced herself. "Allow me to punish you with the power of love!"

The youma growled at her, turning away from Danieru who lay motionless. It swiped at her with no hesitation, long claws threatening to rip her apart. She leapt out of the way hastily and landed a short distance back from it. It snarled, opening its mouth and making a noise in the recesses of its throat that made Venus want to gag.

She raised her hands in the air, light enveloping her, her long blonde locks blowing above her head. "Crescent!" she bellowed, lowering her arms in front of her, the light flowing down her arms and she pointed her index finger, "beam shower!" She pointed towards the youma and before it could finish its attack, the light completely engulfed it. She sighed as she lowered her arms, then gaped as she saw that the light had only temporarily blinded it. It bounded forward wildly, swiping in random directions.

She rolled out of the way, smacking into the bins that lined the building and she fell to the ground. "Oh," she groaned, clutching her ribs and feeling like it was sticky. She looked down and found that the youma had managed to catch her with its sharp and deadly claws. She hadn't been quick enough after her surprise. She looked up and saw its eyes focus on her. She gulped realising that its sight had somewhat recovered.

It opened its mouth once again and made that awful noise in its throat. This time, she had no time to react as it shot out multiple balls of sticky, black mucous that came her way.

"Burning mandala!"

A ring of fire lit up the alleyway that they were fighting in and then it turned into eight smaller rings of concentrated fire, which flew towards the enemy like fire hoops. The attack from the youma was obliterated. Venus looked up and smiled.

"Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, guardian of war, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Sailor Mars leapt to Venus' side and helped her up. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"I bet!" Mars replied. "Shall we finish it off?"

"Please, allow me," Venus replied. She stood and took the chain that hung from around her waist and expertly held the end. "Venus love-me chain!" she yelled, throwing the chain and it spun around the youma, trapping it in a tight grip. It growled and raged at the two senshi. She then proceeded to put out her hand and shouted "Venus!" the symbol of Venus gracing the palm of her hand, unleashing a flurry of yellow sparkles from her hand. She kissed the palm of her hand, a yellow heart appearing as she brought her hand away from her face. "Love and beauty shock!" She threw it and the heart circled her form, multiplying into several hearts, which then came back together to form a huge heart that hit the enemy in an explosion of yellow light.

Venus and Mars heard an agonised scream as the youma turned to dust and piled on the ground.

"Nicely done, Venus," Mars commented, looking down at the remains of the youma.

"Thank you," she replied. She gripped at her ribs again, the blood staining her sailor fuku.

Mars looked down at the bloody mess and pulled a face. "We need to get you cleaned up."

"What about him?" Venus pointed at Danieru.

"Huh, I didn't notice him." She went over to him and picked him up in her arms. "I'll drop him off at the hospital. You wait outside, and we'll sort you out at the Hikawa Shrine."

Venus' mouth downturned. "Damn it. I told Kunzite I'd be back at his place before he woke up."

Mar's eyebrows raised but she made no comment. "We'll get you there before he does then. We do need to make sure you're okay, though. We will need to talk about this with everyone tomorrow. This is the third attack we've had."

"I know," Venus sighed.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: another update - please review. It helps me write more so that we get closer to finishing this story. Do leave your input - enjoy!

Chapter 16

The next morning, Kunzite shifted from his position in bed and rolled over to find that the space next to him wasn't empty as he had expected. He smiled into his pillow and then opened his eyes to the gently snoring blonde beside him. Her eyelids were fluttering as if she was dreaming in a deep sleep and she fidgeted occasionally. He pushed himself closer to her and draped his arm across her. As his arm brushed her side, she screamed out, jumping up in bed then clutched at her side, breathing out steadily.

"Mina-chan?" he asked, looking down at her rib area, frowning. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry I woke you. It was just a bad dream," she smiled, running her hand down his cheek.

"Funny dream," he remarked. He reached for her hand that clutched at her side and he took it into his own. He sat up and reached for her night shirt.

"What are you doing? It's fine, I told you," she protested. "Let's go back to sleep."

He ignored her and quickly lifted her shirt up to her ribs and gasped at what he found. "What is this?" he breathed, eyeing the tightly wrapped bandage that protected her ribs and her side.

"Look, it's really nothing," she shrugged it off, making to pull her shirt back into place.

"No, Minako," he said firmly. "You're bleeding."

She instantly looked down and saw faint red lines coming through the gauze dressing. "I'm sure that's just left over from when it happened. I can feel it healing."

"Sit up," he said flatly. He jumped out of bed and came back moments later with fresh bandages. She did as she was told and sat silently, leaning back on her hands. He removed the dressing that Rei had applied to her injuries and his nostrils flared. "I thought you said you could feel it healing."

She looked down to find blood still weeping through the wound. She bit her lip. Kunzite frowned when he stared at the oozing blood. The colour wasn't quite right. Her blood wasn't a vivid red, like it should be. It was creeping its way on the scale to being black. He looked up at her to see if she'd noticed but she couldn't quite bend enough to survey the damage. "How was the damage when this happened?"

"It was just a couple of scratches. Rei bandaged me up and she said all was fine. I just needed rest to heal, why?"

"You weren't injured when you left me a few hours ago. What happened?" he pressed, as he cleaned up the wounds and applied fresh bandages.

Minako started with her shoot, then explained how her night escalated from there and how Rei ended up being involved. Rei hadn't mentioned anything about her afternoon to Minako, but she had sensed evil lurking in the city and she'd gone in search of it, leaving Jadeite in her wake. Minako told Kunzite that Mars had brought Danieru into the hospital to recover but all he needed was some rest and painkillers and he'd be fine.

He had listened silently, taking in the details of the events that had led to Minako's unfortunate injury. "So, Rei proposed that we all meet later today with everyone to discuss the enemy?"

Minako nodded. "I was supposed to have a shoot later today, but I've already sent out a message to Kataomoi-sama postponing it. Though, he's not fit to work for at least another day or so anyway." She lay back onto her pillow. "Can we go back to sleep, please?"

Kunzite put his medical supplies to one side and considered her. "You should have told me soon, Mina."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I just didn't want to worry you."

"There's nothing we can do now. We'll discuss this with the others later," he said, lying next to her and pulling the covers over them. "Do you need anything?"

Minako let out a gust of air. "Just hold me for a while."

Usagi shovelled a large bite of pancake into her mouth. She sat across the table from Mamoru who was sipping at his coffee, a slight frown on his face. She pursed her lips and took another bite. He really was a great cook, possibly as good as Makoto. She glanced up again and their eyes met. They instantly looked back down at their food and continued in silence, the sounds of birds chirping being the only thing to break the stillness in his apartment.

Mamoru got up and started to fill his sink with warm, soapy water. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and Usagi smirked to herself at how attractive her boyfriend was. She did feel so lucky sometimes. He turned around and looked at her empty glass.

"Would you like another glass of juice, Usako?"

She looked at it and shook her head. "Just a water, please, Mamo-chan."

He nodded, leaning over the table to grab her glass. He squeezed her hand as he turned back to his fridge to receive a bottle of water. He sighed quietly to himself. _I love you, Usako._

"I love you, too," Usagi replied.

Mamoru stood tall and turned to look at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I love you," she repeated.

"I could have sworn you just said _I love you, too_ ," he frowned.

"Well, I only replied to what you said," she blinked up at him. "Can I get that water, please?"

He handed it over silently, still studying her. "Usako, I didn't say anything when I turned to get your water before."

Usagi laughed. "Funny, I must be hearing things then. It doesn't change my reply. I still love you." She smiled.

"You really are my odango atama," he said affectionately.

 _I told you not to call me that._ "Always," Usagi giggled.

"You did but it doesn't mean you aren't," Mamoru patted one of her odangos.

Usagi looked at him blankly. "Are we having two different conversations?"

"What do you mean?"

They stared at each other for a moment, both a little puzzled. Then something passed between them and cerulean blue eyes saw the realisation cross the stormy blue orbs of the other.

"We are telepathic with each other," they exclaimed together.

"That's weird," Usagi laughed.

"Actually, this could be helpful," Mamoru mused. He noticed Usagi's questioning look and continued. "You know, if you ever need me."

She considered him for a second and smiled. "Or if you need me."

"Never if, Usako," he replied, pulling her into his chest for a hug.

Rei sat in front of the great fire, staring into the flames. She was waiting for everyone to join her as she'd sent out an S.O.S to everyone. The fire wasn't showing her much. She was pouring more and more energy into seeking out who this new enemy is. She didn't understand the similarities between their old enemies of the Dark Kingdom and the youmas they've encountered recently. She concentrated her thoughts as she stared into the flames, willing it to show her anything. She heard the door to the entrance to the shrine open and shut and footsteps getting closer to their usual meeting place. She stood up sighing. As she made to turn to the door, the flames flickered, and she saw a playing card shoot across the blaze, the sight of a heart cracking and then the fire came to a standstill. She frowned, turning to leave so that she could greet everyone.

Everyone had filed into their usual room and sat down. Usagi sat next to Mamoru looking agitated as Rei came in and plonked herself next to the tiny blonde. Rei was surprised everyone was present, especially considering she expected Jadeite to ignore the call on their communicators.

"What is this about, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked impatiently.

Rei glanced at Usagi and pursed her lips. "We didn't want to worry you but there was another attack last night. Luckily, Sailor Venus was there to destroy the youma."

Usagi blanched. "Okay, so what happened?" she demanded, looking at a white-washed Minako.

Minako sighed then detailed the events of the night, even adding to the conversation she'd had with Kunzite about how this youma was almost identical to the youma she'd killed in London as Sailor V. Only this youma was more dangerous somehow. She mentioned Sailor Mar's intervention and how some attacks had proven ineffective. She rubbed at her forehead, an odd feeling washing over her.

"So, I was right. There is a similarity with our past enemies," Makoto mused.

"The question is why," Zoicite commented.

"And you say they're stronger?" Kunzite asked.

Rei nodded. "It seems that way. I can't imagine why that is, though. It's not something any of us want to think about, I'm sure."

"I want to think about this," Usagi's firm voice broke through the discussion.

"Really?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

"Yes," Usagi said flatly. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of the lives we have to lead because of them."

Mamoru absent-mindedly rubbed her arm as he looked at Rei. "Have you seen anything from your visions?"

She shrugged. "Nothing helpful and nothing I understand yet. All in all, very frustrating."

Jadeite stared at the raven-haired girl silently. He hadn't been able to get her angry and broken face out of his head when she broke up with him. He felt frustrated that he was forced to put himself in her shoes. He wasn't convinced that he was an asset to the group or if his part in the fight would benefit Mamoru. He couldn't just erase his feelings for Rei.

Minako sighed, slumping down onto the table. Kunzite frowned and rubbed her back. Rei looked over. "Are you okay, Minako-chan?"

Minako gave her thumbs up but said nothing. The others continued to discuss what they could do to answer their questions about the enemy and what they could possibly be after. Minako had zoned out of the conversation once she'd finished giving her account of the fight. She got up unsteadily and announced that she was going to fetch some water, hoping that the movement will shake this foggy feeling in her head.

Rei's head snapped up, her violet eyes glassy as she was no longer seeing the room but seeing what was going to happen next. "Oh no," she murmured. She leapt up as Minako left through the door. "Someone help me!" she demanded frantically as she ran after Minako, right as she heard a loud thump sound through the door way. Nephrite, Kunzite and Usagi shot through the door as Rei disappeared and they all gasped at the sight of Minako sprawled out on the floor. Nephrite leapt forward and hastily picked her up in his large arms and brought her through into the spacious room. He lay her down in Kunzite's arms and sat close.

"What happened?" Kunzite said, staring down at his lifeless girlfriend. He brought his arm under her and recoiled. "Eugh, why is her side sticky?" He looked down at his hand and found his hand covered in a green, sticky paste. His eyes widened, and he lifted her shirt up to just above where the bandage was taped. Her injured area was now coated in this residue.

Ami jumped up and kneeled in front of her. She lifted up Minako's eyelids to take a look at her pupils, but she recoiled instinctively. Her eyes held no colour. They were just black, like an abyss.

"What can we do?" Usagi breathed heavily, holding onto Mamoru for support.

"We do nothing." Zoicite looked pointedly at Mamoru. "He does."

"Me? What can I do?" Mamoru asked.

"You're the protector of this Earth. She has been infected by evil. You felt the Earth and you can feel that something is trying to suffocate it. This same evil." Usagi blinked, the familiar experience washing over her. "You are every bit a part of this Earth as the Earth is you. You can tap into that power that is trying to reject the evil taking over. You can heal her."

Usagi looked up at him, nodding. "Just try it, Mamo-chan."

He looked around the room and then walked across the room and knelt at Minako's side. He took her hand in his and closed his eyes, allowing the Earth to take over his being. He felt the roots of the Earth wrap around his arms and flow down to the very ends of his fingertips. He could feel the warm glow of Venus surrounding Minako and he felt guardian Venus let him in, allowing his warmth and light to envelope her.

Kunzite watched as the colour returned to Minako's cheeks and her temperature returned to normal. He felt her breathing become steadier. As Mamoru opened his eyes, no longer feeling the evil pinning the blonde down, they all watched as Minako followed suit and opened her eyes, too, albeit full of confusion.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Usagi leapt onto Minako, hysterically crying out that they will destroy whoever is choking out the goodness in this world.


	18. Chapter 17

Author's note: please, please, leave your reviews! Let me know your thoughts and opinions on the update and the story so far. It'll be awesome to know what you like or dislike about the story, any mistakes in the writing (grammatical or otherwise) and if you're interested to read more! Please, enjoy!

Chapter 17

"How are you doing, Kataomoi-sama?" Minako asked, breezing into his office, her perfume leaving a sweet scent behind her.

Danieru looked up from behind his desk and smiled at the bright-eyed blonde. It had been a few days since he'd been attacked by the youma, but he was now at full health and excited to work with Minako again. They'd experienced a couple of interruptions in their work together in the past and he was anxious for them to stop.

"I'm very well, thank you, Aino-san," he nodded, gesturing to a seat opposite him in invitation for her to sit down. She complied and leant forward slightly so that he would continue. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt by whoever it was that knocked me unconscious when I left you last after the shoot. I hope that we can start getting into work now with no problems."

Minako pursed her lips. "Yes, me too."

She had since regained her full health and energy. She was able to recall the events that led up to her death-like state before Mamoru healed her infected form. However, now she was concerned by the extent of the youma's display of power. The evil that tainted the Earth was clearly spreading as it was now attacking the inhabitants of the planet.

"I trust your… friend is taking care of you, Aino-san," he said, looking her once over.

She shifted in her seat and sat back, crossing one leg over the other. "I have wonderful friends, yes," she said, not missing the look cross his face. He looked momentarily frustrated when she didn't answer what he was asking.

"That's good but I meant the man who I spoke to when you were in the hospital," he stated, his face clearing of any emotion.

Minako took in a steady breath and looked down at her knees. "Of course," she replied shortly.

"Should I have said _boyfriend_ to clarify?" he asked, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Could rather than should, but I suppose that is the correct term, if that's what you're asking," Minako replied.

"Oh," Danieru sighed, leaning back in his chair, "that's a shame."

Minako's eyes widened as she felt infatuation radiate off him in waves and something else, that she couldn't quite put a name to.

Usagi groaned and glanced at the clock. She groaned again. She had suffered two hours of this torture. She looked across the table at her blue-haired, bespectacled friend, whose nose was buried in the recesses of her book. Ami had been ignoring Usagi's groans for the past hour. She had been firm with her blonde friend that she needed to study, or she won't improve, let alone hold onto the improvement in her grades that she'd already achieved. Ami looked up from her book at the door, seeing the librarian walking past, who had only been working here for a couple of weeks. She was always walking about the corridors looking for noise. Ami smiled to herself and looked at Usagi who was practically dancing in her seat.

"What are you stuck on, Usagi-chan?" she asked patiently.

Usagi's mouth downturned and she flicked her hand down the page in front of her. "I'll never get this, Ami-chan!" she whined.

Ami sighed. "Of course, you will," she retorted, "if you try." She moved over to sit on Usagi's side of the table and calmly explained the problems Usagi needed to solve for her maths homework. Usagi nodded every now and then, breaking a few pencils in frustration when she worked through a question wrong but generally, she managed to get through it without whining that she wanted to stop for a rewarding ice cream.

"Aw, Ami-chan," Usagi said as they came to the end of Usagi's question sheet, "do you mind if I just grab some drinks? I'm getting my maths headache."

Ami laughed. "Of course, Usagi-chan. You did really well. Besides, you're done with your maths homework. French next!"

Usagi's face fell in horror. "Oh no! Not French! I'm terrible at French!"

"That's why I suggested it," Ami replied. "Now, go grab a drink, take a break and we'll continue." She sat back and watched as Usagi left through the door, her shoulders slumped over as she dragged her feet. Ami noticed the librarian walk past Usagi and glance into their study room, pausing briefly as she continued on down the corridor.

Ami thought nothing of it and took up her book to continue reading. She didn't notice Usagi come in and sit down across from her as she finished another assignment in record time. She vaguely heard Usagi mutter her distaste of French. She looked up at the dismayed blonde and giggled.

"Honestly, Usagi, you'd think you were asked to work down in the sewers shovelling piles of human waste!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her, then stared at Ami, wide-eyed. "Wait, that's a job?"

"Someone has to do it," Ami shrugged.

"Well, that's killed my appetite," Usagi sighed, reaching over to grab her bottle of water.

"Like that would ever happen," Ami countered, smirking to herself. Then her face fell as she watched Usagi, clumsy as ever, not quite manage to get her fingers around the bottle and instead, knocked it over, the water spilling over towards Ami's thorough revision notes. Instinctively, she held up her hand and the water instantly stopped running towards her notebook. "Usagi!" she cried. Usagi's eyes widened at the mess she'd made on the table and in the next moment, she couldn't help herself and giggled.

"Well, that's handy, isn't it, Ami-chan?" she said, pointing at Ami's outstretched hand, hovering in the air.

"Very funny," she hissed back. She twisted her hand and the water flew off the table, forming a ball in the air. She looked around the room and quickly threw the water over a plant that was wilting in the corner of the hot room. "Be more careful next time, Usagi."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said, rubbing her nose. She looked up and her face paled. Ami frowned and turned to look in the direction of Usagi's gaze. Ami's blood ran cold. She saw the same librarian peering into the study room, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. The girls looked at each other, eyes wide. They turned to find the librarian walking through the open doorway, staring in wonderment at them.

"Oh, you two will be perfect!" the tall, auburn-haired librarian gushed.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion and looked back at the enthused woman before them.

"Excuse me?" Ami asked, eyebrow raised.

"You are exactly what I need!" she replied. She clicked her fingers and the girls stumbled back off their chairs in response as in the woman's place now stood a youma at an intimidating seven feet. Her broad shoulders and long arms accentuated her huge stature, the black, strapless jumpsuit not taking anything away from her frightening appearance. She had feline hands, pointed ears, wild purple hair that was reminiscent of a flame billowing above her head and her skin was an odd orange colour. Her face was harsh with her sharp jaw, long, pointed chin, a deep frown highlighted by long pronounced eyebrows that framed dull, yellow eyes. Pointed, fanged teeth could be seen peeking from under her thin lips.

The girls looked at each other, nodded and immediately transformed themselves. Before the youma stood Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. The leapt back as far as they could in the study room which was thankfully not as cramped as it sounds.

"For love and justice, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon hollered at the youma, crossing her arm over the other, pointing at the evil before her in her signature pose.

"And I am the agent of love and intelligence, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" Sailor Mercury introduced herself, stood slightly behind Sailor Moon.

The youma took a shocked step back. "Well, so you're the sailor senshi of this solar system." She laughed and stood at her full height. "I don't care who you are. You will be perfect to replenish the energy stocks we need to take over this miserable planet."

Mercury took a step forward, peering at her. She touched her earring and her Mercury visor came down over her eyes. "You're so similar," she murmured.

"What are you doing?" the youma snarled, flexing its hands, the sharp claws sparkling in the daylight.

"Who are you to taint this library of knowledge?" Mercury demanded.

"I am Chishiki – servant to the Dark Kingdom," the youma took a bow. Mercury's eyes widened upon realising who this youma resembled: Garoben, the youma who drained energy from the Crystal Seminar students. Chishiki then shot up straight and lashed out. "Now give me your energy!"

Mercury leapt out of the way, bringing Moon with her. "We need to get out of the library!" she screeched. She jumped out of the open window onto the escape staircase and together, they ran to the roof. Moon stumbled out onto the open rooftop and turned sharply.

"Do you think she'll follow us?" she asked breathlessly.

"Undoubtedly," Mercury replied, right as Chishiki appeared before them in a swirl of dust.

"Stop playing around and give me your energy!" She raised her lethal hand and it turned into an axe. Moon's eyes widened as she made deadly swipes at the two senshi.

Moon dived out of the way and reached up to her hair. She pulled out her hair pins and threw them at Chishiki's destructive arm and her aim was true. She screamed out in pain and turned to Moon, her eyes shooting hatred the blonde's way. She raised her other hand, paper books appearing before her. Both senshi raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before them. The books opened and then they used the pages as wings and they flew upwards. They turned towards Moon and she saw that the front displayed evil faces – harsh red eyes and little fanged teeth, similar to a bat. They then flew at Moon, screeching a horrific sonar that made deep crevices in the roof top. As it got closer and closer to Moon, she screamed, unable to do anything. Mercury's eyes widened as the events unfolded too quickly before her eyes. Suddenly, Moon found herself flying through the air and opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen.

Drops of water could be heard falling down onto the ground and creating a ripple on the surface. More droplets then surrounded Sailor Mercury as she spun around multiple times, her arms raised gracefully above her head. The droplets coalesced into a stream of water. "Shine aqua illusion!" she cried, throwing the water at the swarm of bat-like flying books. The screeches of sonar was swallowed up in the water as a column of water surrounded them.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon said as he placed her back down onto the ground. He squeezed her into his side as he turned to see all of the attacking books fall to the ground, all evil dispersed from them in one blast of water. He reacted when he saw Chishiki turn to Mercury angrily, raising her hands and conjuring a horde of paper airplanes that immediately started to rocket towards Mercury at a monumental speed. He threw a handful of razor-sharp, thorned, brilliant blood red roses at the oncoming flying weapons. Each rose made contact and they dropped to the ground.

Mercury saw her chance and she summoned a globe of water, which then split into several streams around her. "Mercury aqua mirage!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Each stream of water shot towards her target, engulfing Chishiki by a larger globe of water when they made contact, which then burst and destroyed her.

Mercury's arms dropped to her sides. "That took care of her," she said flatly.

"Well, that was weird," Moon remarked, as her arms came around Tuxedo Kamen's midsection.

Rei sat opposite Minako in the Crown Centre Arcade. They were having a quiet drink together, catching up on the events going on in their lives outside of senshi business. Rei talked about her grandpa's progress and how he was improving. She was taking more and more on at the shrine so that he had more time to recover. He still had some way to go. Minako made comments on how her modelling career was going under the wing of Danieru Kataomoi. She didn't dwell too much on her relationship with him as it weirded her out. She then gushed about Kunzite without quite meaning to, but Rei good-naturedly smiled and laughed.

"So, how are you and Jadeite these days?" Minako asked. "I haven't really seen you guys in a while, what with all the craziness lately."

"Yeah," Rei said, "what with all the craziness."

Minako winced, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her chest. This pain wasn't hers. Rei was staring into the depths of her green tea and didn't notice the blonde's reaction.

"You didn't answer the question," Minako noted.

"We're fine," she said shortly.

"Well, that was convincing," Minako replied sarcastically.

"We're where we need to be," Rei shrugged.

Minako frowned, now rubbing the place on her chest above her heart.

"What's with you?" Rei said pointedly.

"You," the goddess of love answered bluntly.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm the goddess of love, you daft dimbo," she said tartly. "Do you not think I didn't notice that pain you felt when I mentioned Jadeite?"

Rei pursed her lips and took a sip of tea silently.

"What did you do?"

"What I had to, Minako-chan," Rei stated.

Minako groaned. "You broke up with him?" she deduced.

Rei looked down at the table, refusing to meet her eyes, knowing she was busted.

"Oh, Rei-chan, why?" she said, torn between sympathy and wanting to slam her raven-haired friend's head down on the table.

Rei's head shot up. "Don't give me that look. I did it because I had to. There's an enemy here and I won't have something I love used against me. Not him. I must put my duty above anything else."

"So, you're saying Makoto and Ami should break up with their boyfriends?" Minako asked. "Should I call Kunzite and I history?"

"There was a time you would have done," Rei muttered.

"What?" Minako blinked.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, we all made a promise to protect the Moon Princess, no matter the cost. Jupiter was intrigued by the prospect of love and yearned for it, but she never let it get in the way of her duty. Mercury was never interested in a suitor anyway. But we…" Rei paused. "We fell in love quicker than they did. Much quicker. When the princess and the kingdom was in danger, we made our own pact to never let it get in the way. We had a duty and we had to stick to it. It could have cost us dearly," she mused, thinking back to a painful memory.

Minako frowned. "You think I don't remember that? Seriously?"

"You tell me," Rei threw back. "You're still gallivanting off with Kunzite, despite the fact that the enemies are attacking more often, and I still haven't a clue who is behind this!"

"I can't give this up, Rei!" Minako cried, her hands curling into fists in her lap.

"Why not? Isn't your duty more important than anything else, even love, Venus?" Rei accused.

"I can't go through that pain again!" Minako breathed out.

"What pain?"

Minako let out a breath. "When I was fighting as Sailor V, I was cursed that my love would be doomed for all eternity. My heart stopped, and I awoke as Sailor Venus. The person who cursed me knew I would always choose duty over love, but at the same time, my path was left open to put my mission before romance without hesitation. It was a vicious cycle that guardian Venus couldn't break. I found Kunzite and she can't let go. He started my heart again, Rei."

Rei sat back in her chair, folding her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Minako made to reply but Rei continued talking. "None of us did."

"It didn't matter," Minako murmured.

"Love was used against you once. Can't you see that this is just another cycle?" Rei argued.

Minako looked up into the wise violet eyes of Rei and sighed. "I can't do it again."


	19. Chapter 18

Author's note: Please, leave reviews - I hope you dig it!

Chapter 18

Ami and Zoicite sat behind Rei who was sat on her legs before the great fire, mumbling words to herself and frowning in concentration. They looked at each other when the flames licked at the strands of Rei's hair, never successfully catching them. The meditation continued for some time. Rei had asked them both to join her in a fire reading. Her visions were clouded, and she was hoping that their unparalleled intelligence would help her fit the pieces together. After a while, Rei's eyes snapped open, glazed over, not seeing the room, then after a few moments, she snapped out of it and sighed.

"Well," Zoicite prompted, "what did you see?"

"It's like I'm getting pieces of the puzzle but none of them fit right," Rei said, running her fingers through her long raven hair. "I keep seeing a man, a tall man. He's masked, though. I can't see who he is. He's not familiar to me. It's strange because these attacks seem to be coming from the Dark Kingdom, yet I don't know who he is." She sighed. Then her face lit up in remembrance of something. "I saw the Moon Princess, but her light didn't touch this man. I had a weird flash once. The fire showed me a playing card, but I didn't think anything of it because it doesn't mean anything to me. I don't know what it means." She shrugged helplessly. "Do you?"

Zoicite and Ami looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, perhaps Usagi has never encountered this man before? Maybe the fire is telling you that he's untouched by moonlight," Ami suggested.

Rei pulled a face. "That's the most likely explanation, I suppose…" she trailed off. "But if he's untouched by moonlight, then Usagi didn't destroy him when she destroyed the Dark Kingdom last time."

"Surely, we would have known there was still evil lurking?" Ami muttered.

"After we were reborn on Earth after the battle with Queen Metalia, Usagi made our powers dormant when she died. We wouldn't have known anything," Zoicite reasoned.

"Okay, well what is the significant of that random playing card? We've hardly been fighting against the Queen of Hearts," Ami smiled.

Zoicite bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing at Ami's wit.

Rei frowned, pursing her lips. "How am I supposed to know, genius? I just have the visions. They don't come with a manual. That's what you two are for." She nodded her head as if to say _job done_.

"Perhaps we've been able to solve one of your problems, but we can't explain that last vision. The only thing we can think of is that this man was never touched by moonlight. Maybe none of us ever battled him before," Ami mused. She got out her Mercury computer and started inputting in all the data for future reference.

"I certainly don't recall this man," Zoicite said darkly, recalling his time in the Dark Kingdom in his memory.

Makoto strolled through the park, enjoying the fine breeze playing with her long auburn locks. She smiled at all the blooming flora gracing her surroundings. She inhaled the sweet scents that she could identify coming from each flower. She came to a stop, realising where she was having her date with Nephrite and she couldn't help the annoyed gasp of air escaping her. She looked over to the spot that was her destination and bit her lip upon finding Nephrite sitting there. He waved her over.

She walked over slowly and eventually stood before him, a moment passing before she plonked herself down on the ground opposite him.

"Why did you choose here for our date?" she frowned.

"Because you love nature, you love this park and it's bright out today," he replied simply.

"But seriously, here?" she asked. "You have the whole park to choose from and you choose here?"

"Yep," he replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you see the problem with this situation?" Makoto challenged, pinching the top of her nose.

Now, he looked up at her. "No, I don't, Mako-chan. It is just a place."

"It's the place we became senshi again," she said flatly.

"I'm aware," he mused. "We've had this conversation before and I know how you feel about reconciling with guardian Jupiter. It was necessary, and we must deal. So, I want you to do that here with me. You are still you, Mako-chan. We aren't defined by who we are or what we protect or how we protect it. You are Makoto Kino, having a date with Nephrite, a regular guy. We all have someone to fight for but we all have something to fight for, too."

"A normal life?" Makoto said numbly.

"A hot dog," he replied flatly.

Makoto couldn't help herself and she laughed. She then laughed so hard, she cried. And the tears full of laughter then turned to tears of sadness. For a moment, Nephrite watched her let out the tension and then let go of the pain of her past, and theirs. He sighed quietly and pulled her into his strong embrace as she released the pent-up frustrations and anger at having what she loved so much be stripped away. Eventually, she sighed, the tears gone. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she leant back in his arms. He didn't say anything, just letting her stare at the grass at her feet. After a few quiet moments, she sat up straighter and leaned down to touch the grass.

The palm of her hand was facing slightly up at the sky, as her fingers gently touched the grass. Nephrite frowned, leaning over slightly to see what she was doing. They were situated far enough around the back of the large oak tree that passers-by wouldn't notice them. He saw a slight green glow illuminate the ends of her fingers and watched in amazement as she let out a gentle breath. At the base of the oak tree, dark green stems started to grow, and then blue iris blossoms bloomed. The centres of the large petals were a bright, vivid yellow which almost appeared to shine when the sun caught it.

"What…" Nephrite started to ask.

"The blue iris," Makoto stated. "They represent hope and faith."

He nodded, smiling at the perfection that she'd created with the will of her own hand. A few minutes passed as they felt a new period of their life come upon them with the good wishes of some well-defined flowers.

"Wait, a hot dog is really the top of your priorities for protecting the planet?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"They don't have them in hell," he shrugged.

Makoto laughed, shaking her head. "You really are weird."

"A simple man," he winked.

Rei was browsing the shelves in the supermarket. She was lost in her thoughts at her recent revelation with Zoicite and Ami, but it didn't help quieten her musings. She felt like this gave her more questions and worries. She couldn't anticipate anything about her enemy. She felt blind in this fight, like she'd lost all foresight. It unnerved her not being able to _know_. She was frustrated because even the great fire was blind.

She turned a corner to walk down the next aisle and crashed into a fellow shopper, the items in their arms tumbling to the ground. Instant embarrassment overwhelmed her, and she knelt to pick everything up within arm's reach.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised hastily. "I was in a world of my own." She got up off the ground, her arms full of the fallen shopping.

"I see nothing's changed then," a familiar voice replied.

Her eyes widened, seeing Jadeite standing in front of her. He looked pointedly at her arms full of his shopping and he reached out for them.

"Oh," she said, handing everything over. "Sorry." She spun on her heel and strolled off down the aisle, hating herself for being blind to even this coincidence occurring.

She finished in the supermarket, not meeting Jadeite again and she walked home. She sighed, feeling the familiar sting in her chest that Minako had mentioned. She hated that she was caught out by the goddess of love, what with her empathy thing. The blonde was so sensitive to the emotions around her that Rei found it incredibly annoying because you couldn't hide anything from her. She turned the corner that led to the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine and stopped. Jadeite was leaning against the wall next to the shrine stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked up and came away from the wall to stand before her. "I came to see you," he replied.

"Clearly," she grumbled. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he answered. "Now, don't start juggling fire again, I just wanted to know how you are."

She frowned. "I won't." She considered him and sighed. "I should probably apologise for almost setting your ass on fire."

"You think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Jadeite. I just don't want any distractions. I'm blind to the enemy, my visions are foggy, my premonitions are vague. I don't want my lack of focus or uncertainty to end in disaster for this Earth and my princess."

"Why do you think the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, Rei?" he asked bluntly.

"Because I've seen the devastation," she answered slowly. "Foresight is a real bitch."

He raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't mean you need to be wonder woman."

"I'm already that," she smiled slightly.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he said, his eyes darkening.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," she said.

"The inevitability of battle," he stated. "Try again."

She huffed, hoisting her bag of shopping further up her arm. "I don't want to lose you, you daft dimbo! The enemy always uses the ones you love against you and that is always my princess. I don't want to encourage the enemy to use her protectors against her."

"They can do that even if we're not snogging in front of them with a sign saying _we're together_." Jadeite rolled his eyes. He looked around him, seeing no one passing by the streets and he flicked his finger, sending Rei's armful of shopping down to the ground gently, causing her mouth to drop open in shock. He strode over to her and grasped her by the shoulders. "Don't even think about setting me on fire for being near to you because I won't ever leave you. We have a duty to protect the prince and princess but it's my job to protect you." Rei made to open her mouth to argue but he stopped her by kissing her bullseye on the lips. "Sailor Mars can take care of herself. I'm not so sure about Rei Hino."


	20. Chapter 19

Author's note: apologies for the long delay since my last update! My PhD has taken demand of a lot of my time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, do leave your reviews and thoughts on the latest update. I really want to hear from you!

Chapter 19

"Mamo-chan," Usagi murmured, looking up at him from her position on the couch, "how did you know that I was in trouble when I was fighting the youma with Mercury?"

Mamoru looked down at her with his eyebrows raised. "I felt it," he stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"I could tell that you needed me," he shrugged. "It's almost like you were tugging on my heart strings."

Usagi's face softened. "And you came."

"Always," he replied, "remember that, Usako."

"Thank you for saving me," Usagi said sweetly. "I love you to the moon, Mamo-chan."

"I love you to the moon and back," he said, deadpan.

Usagi peered up at him and saw the smirk slowly spreading across his face. "Clever," she snorted, whacking him over the head with the nearest cushion.

He sat momentarily shocked by the unexpected impact then turned swiftly, taking hold of the cushion beside him and he returned the favour by catching Usagi's arm in a sharp whack of his own. Before they knew it, it had turned into a pillow war.

"You'll never win, odango atama!" Mamoru laughed, dodging the well-aimed pillow that would have caught him in the face.

Usagi stopped, staring at him. "You stopped calling me that, you jerk face!" She threw another pillow at him, which he expertly dodged, but he wasn't prepared for the second one that immediately followed. The impact knocked him over and his eyes widened as he watched her leap on top of him. "Say you're sorry," she said flatly, holding a cushion above her head, her other hand resting on his chest.

"I am so very sorry for protecting the meatballs on your head," he replied, his mouth twitching.

Usagi swung the cushion over her head, aiming for his now full-smirk face. She was trying to keep the smile off her face, but she felt the giggle rise within her. Right as she was about to make contact, Mamoru made a grab for the cushion, making Usagi lose her grasp and he plonked it by his head, swinging her round so that her head landed on it. He twisted his body so that she was trapped under his torso and he smirked at her surprised face.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, flicking the end of her nose gently.

"Ha ha," she replied drily. "Smoothly done." She couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth as she stared into his triumphant face.

The laugh was enough to make his insides sing so he leant down to her so that their lips met, all thoughts of their pillow fight gone. He felt her smile between kisses and he reciprocated the feeling. He felt the familiar sensation of his heart strings being pulled, only it was a little different. He looked down at her, questioningly.

"Huh," she laughed. "We really do have a connection!"

"Pulling on my heart strings again?" he smiled, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's the purest form of love," she grinned.

"Has the goddess of love been rubbing off on you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"She wishes!" she snorted. "It's nice to have a normal day with you."

He leant on his elbows and gazed into her cerulean blue eyes. "I know what you mean. I'm just happy to see you smile."

Minako sighed, quickly changing out of the last outfit for her shoot. She hung up the swimming costume she had been in and frowned. It wasn't a particularly tasteful piece but judging by the collection she had modelled for the designer, there wasn't much competition. She slipped her orange skater dress on which fell to the knee and she did up the thin pale orange belt around her waist. She tied the top layer of hair back in her customary red bow and left the changing room. She turned the corner and bumped into a tall, slender figure.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologised. She looked up and realised it was Danieru.

He steadied her by taking hold of her shoulders and smiled. "No worries, Aino-san," he replied. "Great shoot today!"

"You thought so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," he answered firmly. "You managed to make those swim suits look more acceptable than they are!" he laughed.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Minako grinned. "I thought it was just me that thought they were lacking any taste."

"Well, it's over now so we can move onto a new project together!" he beamed.

She smiled up at him, noting that his smile didn't reach his grey eyes. She looked down at one of her shoulders, pointedly staring at his hands still placed there and she looked back up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, getting the hint and releasing her from his grasp. He ran his fingers through his short white hair and smiled. "So, Aino-san, I propose that we meet up for lunch sometime next week."

Minako blinked. Did she hear that right?

"Kataomoi-sama," she started, "I have a boyf-"

"To discuss our next project, Aino-san," he said flatly, cutting her off, while waving his hand in between them as if to slap away her words.

"Ah," she replied, blushing slightly. "Yes, that will be a good idea."

Rei pushed Jadeite roughly in the shoulder, effectively putting space between them. She wiped her mouth, none to gracefully and glared at him.

"Why are you being such a persistent ass?" she fumed. "I told you no."

"I'm being a persistent ass because you're being an idiot," he said flatly.

Her violet eyes widened angrily, the fire behind her eyes making them appear almost a deep plum. "Excuse me?"

"You tell me you don't want to lose me, so your solution is to push me away," he stated. "You make no sense, Rei-chan."

"I already told you," she glowered. "I choose my princess over you."

Hurt flickered over his eyes briefly before they hardened. "I get that, but don't you think that your visions are clouded because your head is? I'm no Venus, but love is the purest emotion we get to feel. If you let it in, you may no longer be blind."

"My visions have been off since I awoke as Mars and I'd like to remind you that I was still with you when that happened. So much for the power of love," she said tartly, rolling her eyes.

"You never let me in," he accused. "And you've been tapping into the wrong emotions, Rei. You even said so yourself."

"What?"

"You told me about the rage you felt when you awakened as _her_. The confusion, the pain and isolation. None of this is what the soldiers of love and justice fight for. Sure, those emotions are your power trigger. But that isn't _who_ you are. Love fuels each one of you. That's why we are not the Dark Kingdom. They don't know what love is."

Rei brushed her bangs back from her face. "And you do?" She asked this so seriously and calmly that Jadeite blinked twice.

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye," he replied. He sighed, flicking his hand at Rei's bags of shopping. They flew up and Rei instinctively held out her arms as they landed gently in them. "Evil can use love against us because we love in many forms. I'll always be here, Rei."

She made to open her mouth but before the words were formed, he'd disappeared in a wisp of air. She looked around herself and found herself alone.


	21. Chapter 20

Author's note: Please, leave reviews - I love to hear from readers. I hope you enjoy this update. I don't want to go into detail for every single youma attack so I hope you like the imagery that I put in there. I hope it provokes your imagination.

Chapter 20

Minako stirred her spoon slowly in her tea, the strong herbal scent filling her nostrils. She had been sitting in this coffee shop for the past hour with Danieru, discussing the next steps they want to take with her modelling career. He suggested no more 'beach season' shoots and to move into women's wear for the autumn season. He had reached across the table and took up a handful of her long golden locks, commenting that the autumn tones associated with the season would complement her naturally sunny radiance perfectly. Minako had blinked rapidly at the random turn their conversation had taken, pointedly staring at his hand, eyebrows raised. She experienced, yet again, the increasingly familiar déja vu that occurred whenever he invaded her personal space like this. It wasn't just his interactions with her that was familiar, it was like he was familiar to her… beyond the man who is her agent. She sighed, watching him at the counter ordering them a light bite to eat now that the 'work' part of their meeting was finished. He had insisted that she join him for a quick bite before the afternoon was over. She felt weird, noting the unexpected interactions were getting more frequent these days.

"Hi, Minako-chan," a voice chimed in her ear. Her ears perked up, recognising instantly who it was.

"Rei-chan!" Minako greeted the raven-haired miko.

Things between them were still a little strained since their heated conversation in the Crown Arcade. In all honesty, Rei was feeling guilty, not knowing Minako's backstory, yet at the same time, she was annoyed with the blonde for not standing with her in their duties as sailor senshi. However, Rei strongly felt that their bonds went deeper than standing together as senshi – the loyalty and devotion between the girls was a love that never dies.

"What are you doing around here? I usually see you in the Crown Arcade," Rei said, cringing slightly at the reminder that the last time they'd been in each other's company, it was at the Crown.

Minako raised her eyebrows. "We do go to other places!" she laughed. "Actually, I'm here because I'm having a meeting with my agent. We just finished talking about work."

"Oh, are you alone now?" Rei hesitated, "may I join you?"

"He's just over there," Minako pointed at the counter. "He convinced me to have something quick to eat before we leave."

"Do you want to hang out afterwards?" Rei asked.

"Sit with us," Minako invited. "It'll be cool for at least one of you to meet him!"

Rei was about to reply when Danieru appeared, setting down two plates on the table. He paused, taking in the violet-eyed beauty before him, standing in front of Minako. She turned and briefly looked him up and down. She frowned when her eyes caught his. His grey eyes bored into her own violet hues and she felt a cold shiver go through her.

Minako was oblivious to the brief glares and she hopped off her chair and introduced them to the other. "Kataomoi-sama, this is my good friend, Rei Hino. Rei-chan, this is Danieru Kataomoi, my agent." She smiled at each of them as they silently reached to shake hands.

"Enchanted to meet you," Danieru smiled, holding out his hand in a friendly greeting.

"Charmed," Rei replied, taking a hold of his hand, shaking it. It was then that she lost her breath.

She felt the burning fire within her react. It was the same feeling she experienced whenever she communicated with the great fire to show her visions through her psychic abilities. Upon contact with his skin, she could feel the coldness that flowed through his veins – there was no warmth in his heart. She squeezed her eyes closed, a bright light, almost reminiscent of the light that surrounded Minako, flashing across the forefront of her mind. She blinked, looking into his bemused face. She dropped her hand to her hand, as if burned and turned from him.

"I've got to dash," Rei said hurriedly, looking at Minako.

"I thought we were going to hang out once I've eaten this?" she replied, her brow furrowing.

Rei twirled round, making her way to the door. "I'm sorry! We'll catch up later!" she threw over her shoulder.

Danieru stared after her. "Your friend seems interesting," he offered, sitting opposite her and taking up his baguette in his hands, taking a bite.

"I want to say that she's not normally so abrupt, but she really is like that," she laughed, picking up her hot panini and blowing on it.

"I'm getting tired of this," Sailor Jupiter grumbled, looking around at the devastated park.

Sailor Mercury looked around herself too. "I have to agree with you on this one. What a mess," she replied gloomily.

A youma had attacked the Juban park not an hour ago. Makoto and Ami had come out of the cinema across the street when they witnessed people running away from the park, where screaming could be heard. They hastily made their way over and found the plants and wildlife, wilted and lacking their usual vibrancy. They noticed the gardeners passed out on the ground, grey in the face and limp. They were shocked to see a large youma with vines flailing everywhere from her scalp, wreaking havoc on the park. Makoto had been reminded of Medusa upon seeing the youma's makeshift hair. Instantly, both girls transformed and fought tirelessly with the youma. Eventually, they were victorious thanks to Jupiter's flower hurricane attack that bound the menacing tentacular vines, the flurry of stinging flower petals catching the youma off guard. This did anger her, but Mercury was able to throw her shine aqua illusion attack that drowned the plant-based youma. Mercury used her shine snow illusion attack to freeze their enemy, which inspired Jupiter to throw her Jupiter coconut cyclone attack. The bright blue ball of lightning was blasted at her frozen opponent, sending out shock waves of high-voltage energy in a large spherical blast, effectively smashing the youma into a million pieces, ending her.

"Oh no," Jupiter groaned.

"What now?" Mercury asked sharply, turning her head to look at her disgruntled friend.

"That witch got me with her crazy hair," she replied, looking at her sore, weeping shoulder. It felt sticky underneath her sailor's fuku where blood was leaking out of her torn skin. "It's fine – just a graze."

"Well, we'll check you over later. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Venus," Mercury frowned.

"Should I do something about the state of the park?" Jupiter asked, looking around at the devastation.

"We should probably get the gardeners to the hospital first," Mercury replied, kneeling by one of the unconscious park workers.

"I hear the sirens of the ambulance," Jupiter said, right as the sirens were getting louder. She sat on her feet, hands flat on the ground and concentrated, feeling her planet respond to her wish to restore life to this tired land.

Mercury watched as the colours of the park were brought back to life and once wilted plants and trees, once again stood up to drink in the sunlight. After another moment, Jupiter opened her eyes, standing up, swaying.

"Oh," she gasped, "that took a little out of me."

Mercury was at her side, her hand under her elbow supportively. She noted the paramedics making their way into the park. "They'll be fine. Come on, let's go to the Hikawa Shrine. Let's talk to Rei about this. I'd love to know who's behind this."

"You're not alone there," Jupiter groaned.


	22. Chapter 21

Author's note: as always, review. It's really helpful for writers and we appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the update. It may answer a few questions I've had from past reviewers.

Chapter 21

"Oh, what the hell?" Rei grumbled. She looked at the mess of popcorn packets littering her floor. She looked down at her hand, rolling her eyes. "I swear I'm turning into clumsy Usagi." She turned to her bowl of vanilla ice cream and picked it up, hand underneath the bowl. She watched in amazement as the scoops of ice cream melted into a puddle at the bottom of the bowl. "What is this?"

She placed the bowl back on her bedside cabinet and left her bedroom, making her way to the great fire. She knelt in front of the fiery inferno and prayed. She concentrated, sweat forming at her brow.

"Show me," she murmured, "who is this man whose veins run cold with the light of Venus hiding him from sight?"

The flames flickered, and Rei gasped, her eyes opening, staring directly into the fire. She saw two long fingers keeping hold of the ace of hearts card, one of the 52 cards in a deck of playing cards. Her brow furrowed, willing the fire to show her more. She'd seen this card before, though she figured at the time that it was merely her imagination. The flames flickered some more as the image in the fire changed. She saw Princess Serenity lying in a desolate wasteland, her delicate body laid flat, the skirts of her dress in disarray around her legs. Rei saw the moon shining down on Serenity from above, the light highlighting the tear falling from the corner of her crystal blue eye and down her pale cheek. She moved her face toward the hand resting near her head and her mouth moved. In her heart, Rei knew what she was murmuring into the night's air. Unexpectantly, she saw the light of Venus wash over the princess and the vision faded. Rei frowned and called on Mars.

"Show me who is behind this evil," she whispered, reaching down within herself. "Mars, let me see past this light who hides the face of whom holds this card. What is the meaning behind it?"

She felt the spirit of Mars come forth from within her and the moment felt like two worlds had collided. She opened her eyes and watched as the familiar bright light, reminiscent of Venus came from the flames in the form of a menacing hand that reached out for Rei. It went through her and Rei felt that familiar cold take a choking hold on her. She gasped for air and called out, "evil spirits, be gone!" throwing a charm into the flames.

She lay on the ground, breathing heavily. She got up and swiftly left the room, heading back to her popcorn mess. She sat down on her bed and held her neck with one hand. She could feel the scalding burn from the light that held onto her, fighting against the spirit of Mars. It hurt. She sighed and knelt to pick up the packets of popcorn. After a few moments of holding onto the packets gathered in her hands, her eyes widened as the packets blew up, the popping of corn getting louder as more corn blew up with the heat coming from her palms. Each packet got bigger and bigger as popcorn filled the bags.

"Rei-chan, only us!" two voices chimed through the door.

Rei looked up in horror at Ami and Makoto standing in the doorway. They both looked at Rei's floor in astonishment.

"Having a party, are you?" Makoto laughed nervously.

"Rei-chan, what are you doing?" Ami asked.

"This wasn't intentional!" Rei grumbled.

Ami bit her lip and made her way over to her raven-haired friend. "Here, let us help you," she said, taking the final packet of blown up popcorn from Rei's hand. Her fingers brushed her skin and she flinched back. "Whoa, you're really hot, Rei!"

Makoto burst out laughing. "Steady there, girl!"

"I'm serious!" Ami retorted. "Rei, what on earth happened? Why are you burning up?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Rei replied, her nostrils flaring. "Something hasn't been quite right since I met Minako-chan's elusive agent."

"What do you mean?" Makoto said slowly.

Rei recalled her greeting with him and how her instincts kicked in. She told them about the visions she saw which made them pause.

"You saw Princess Serenity?" Ami asked.

"Yes," she said. "I think Serenity's wish to live a normal life again was the single event that started all of this. I assume you came to see me for a fire reading?"

"How did you know?" Makoto asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, one, I'm psychic," Rei rolled her eyes, "and two, your shoulder has seen better days." She eyed the plaster peeking out from underneath the brunette's emerald green t shirt.

Ami uncharacteristically snorted. The girls looked at her and Ami coughed, hand over her mouth, blushing slightly.

"Anyway," Rei continued, "when Serenity was awakened once again, I think it sent out a vibration through the universe. Something awoke. The fire wouldn't show me who awoke. I don't know this evil. It was so weird. The light of Venus was fighting me, but it wasn't the same aura as the guardian who protects the planet."

"It has nothing to do with Minako-chan?" Ami asked, bringing her Mercury computer out.

Rei shook her head. "Venus is… warm, intoxicating. This light had a different feel from the goddess of love. It was… cold, bitter."

"Well, that makes no sense," Makoto piped up. "Venus is the planet of love and beauty. Coldness and bitterness fights off the love and protection that Venus gives."

"Why do you think I'm so confused? Something is infecting it somehow," Rei mused, raking her fingers through her long raven locks.

Ami looked at Rei thoughtfully. "And Minako's agent?" Rei visibly tensed. "The great fire didn't show you anything of him?"

"No, I don't know anything about him," Rei blew air into her cheeks in frustration. "The coldness I felt was the same, but I don't know anything about him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"We should keep an eye on him," Makoto suggested. Ami and Rei nodded.

Ami typed away at her computer then glanced at Rei. She swiftly lifted her hand, turned her hand so her palm faced the ceiling and a ball of water formed in her open hand. She launched it at the unsuspecting Rei and it drenched her. Rei's mouth fell open and Makoto looked between the two girls, eyebrows raised.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rei shrieked, shaking her hair.

Ami waited a moment then stood up, reaching out to touch Rei. "Dry," she stated.

Rei looked down and found that Ami was right. She'd gone from soaked to dry in a matter of seconds. Makoto frowned but didn't come forward in case Rei exploded.

"I was right," Ami mused as she turned to sit back down.

"Usually are, but about what this time? And would you mind explaining why you just threw a tonne of water over Rei-chan?" Makoto demanded.

"When Usagi-chan awoke us as her sailor senshi, we didn't come back like before. I suspected so when I awoke as Mercury. We could use our powers in our civilian forms."

"But we could before," Makoto argued.

"Not to this extent," Ami shook her head. "We're more powerful. It took me a while to realise it but we're not the same. And I feel like Rei-chan has felt it, too. Before, I was Ami, watched over by guardian Mercury and I could transform into Sailor Mercury. Now, I am still both, and I am still watched over by guardian Mercury, who is the purest form of the guardian of my planet. At all times, my planet needs a guardian, but I am not there in body, so that's why the spirit of my purest power exists. I wondered why we can do so much more than before. We've used powers that we couldn't ever tap into. Usagi awakened us as the sailor guardians, and not just her senshi."

Rei's eyes lightened. "We now encompass everything that it means to be the sailor guardians of our planets. The sailor guardians who watch over us help us tap into the power of our planet and takes over our duties on our birth planets because we protect everything in this universe that lives: planet Earth, where we were reborn."

"I don't know if Usagi knows that this is what she's done but that's why we aren't much different from our sailor guardians," Ami shrugged.

"This explains a lot," Makoto mused.

"So, why did you soak me?" Rei narrowed her eyes at her blue-haired friend.

"Oh, I was testing a theory," Ami elaborated. "You said you felt a coldness from this agent of Minako's. No matter who he is, you instinctively felt a need to protect yourself. You felt that same cold from your fire reading. Guardian Mars is protecting you, Rei-chan." She frowned. "As senshi, Venus and Mars aren't much different but as planets, you stand for opposite things. Mars is the antithesis of Venus, Rei-chan. If something is wrong with the planet, I wouldn't be surprised that it's fighting you."

"Wouldn't Minako-chan feel this?" Rei gritted her teeth.

"Not if the planet isn't feeling threatened," Ami concluded.

"Well, Mars is feeling threatened!" Rei grumbled.

"We need to talk to her," Makoto interjected.

"Well, I'm happy to tell everyone what I've told you," Ami offered. "It'll save time."

"What will we do about Minako-chan?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," Ami said. "I'm not sure Venus is the problem."


	23. Chapter 22

Author's note: hello, readers! It's been a long time since I last updated so I'll love to welcome you back and I look forward to your reviews!

Chapter 22

Usagi stared out of the window, a faint frown visible between her delicate eyebrows. She studied the leaves on the trees blowing in the breeze, how the rays of the sun played with the shadows on the ground below. She watched the birds hover in the air as random gusts of wind fought against them. She observed people passing by on the pathway, some lazily walking at a leisurely pace and others rushing by with friends in tow. She breathed heavily through her nostrils. It was these simplicities in life that she treasured. Sometimes she watched the world go by, but it felt like it was going by without her. She felt two hands take hold of her upper arms from behind her position at the window.

"What's bothering you?"

"I was right," she replied simply.

"Ah," a deep sigh blew down her neck, "so that's what this is about."

"What 'what' is about?" Usagi pouted, turning to Mamoru who was looking down at her.

"First, that pout," he said, running a finger over her bottom lip, "and second, that worrying line you get between your eyebrows when you're distressed." He ran his fingers gently over her forehead, trying to smooth out the lines.

Usagi moved away, uncharacteristically rolling her eyes.

"What?" Mamoru raised his eyebrows.

"Stop being such a prince all the time, Mamoru," she snapped.

"Usagi," he started.

"Don't," she pointed a finger at him. "Yes, this is about the girls. I had every right to worry and you shut me down, every time. Why was that?"

"This doesn't change anything," he shrugged, standing up straighter. "The girls are who they are. You can never change that."

"I could. I never should have helped them wake up," she retorted.

"Exactly," Mamoru slammed the side of his hand down in the palm of his other hand. "Help, Usagi. The guardians have always been with them. They would have awoken with or without your help when they needed to anyway."

"You don't understand," she replied, her voice getting steadily higher in annoyance. "I'm no longer the weak, little Moon Princess who needs protecting. I feel responsible for them. Look at them! They're getting hurt! Something is wrong with the planet and we don't know what it is and they're killing themselves trying to find out! Makoto is injured again, Ami clearly knows more than what she's telling me, and Rei hasn't been right since she woke as Mars."

"And Minako?" Mamoru interrupted.

Usagi paused, pursing her lips. "I don't want the past to repeat on her."

Mamoru sensed that Usagi wouldn't say any more about Minako, so he moved on. "No one said that you're the weak, little Moon Princess, Usagi."

"You all see her though and that's enough," she replied in finality. "Why did you shut me down every time? You must see why I worry!"

Mamoru let out a deep breath out of his nostrils and crossed his arms. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Usagi frowned, questions in her eyes.

"You taught me that," Mamoru stated, leaving the room.

Minako smiled over at Makoto as they sat together in the Crown Arcade. The bubbly blonde had been insistent on seeing how the tall, slender brunette was doing after the youma attack.

"I'm doing better," Makoto said, taking a long slurp of iced tea. "The shoulder's a little sore but I've had worse," she shrugged, wincing slightly at the twinge the movement gave her.

"Well, I'm glad there was no lasting damage," Minako beamed. "Oh look!"

Makoto turned in the direction that she was pointing and blinked. "What am I looking at?"

"It's my agent!" Minako replied, as if she was stating the obvious.

And in that moment, Danieru spotted them, smiling with his pearly whites on show as he greeted Minako.

"Wow, how random!" Minako laughed. "Mako-chan, this is my agent, Kataomoi-sama," she gestured between them, "and my good friend Makoto Kino."

Danieru raised his eyebrows and extended his hand to her. "It's such a pleasure to meet another one of Aino-san's friends," he said, taking Makoto's hand in both of his as he gently shook it.

Makoto smiled timidly as she recalled what Rei had said to her and Ami. As he grasped her hand in both of his, she gulped as she felt an electric current run right through her. She watched his face as he felt the electric shock come off her, warning him off her.

"Oh," he responded, shaking his hand.

"Sorry," Makoto replied, "it looks like I'm a little electrically charged today."

"It happens to us all," Minako nodded.

"Anyway, nice to see you both," he nodded to each of them. "See you tomorrow at the shoot, Aino-san."

Makoto watched him walk away, rubbing his hands down the sides of his trousers, still attempting to shake the pain from his skin.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Minako asked, smile gone.

"Do what?" Makoto asked, sipping her tea.

"You know what," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, that was purely by accident. I don't intentionally shock people, you know," Makoto replied.

"When Rei-chan met him, I just ignored her weird and rude behaviour – she can be testy and suspicious of people anyway. But I wasn't expecting you to behave oddly, too," Minako said, looking hurt.

"Honestly, Minako-chan," Makoto said leaning over, placing her hand over the blonde's, "it was just an accident. He seems nice."

Minako sat back. "You never say nice." She got up and left the Crown Arcade. Makoto sighed, internally kicking herself.

"Oh, crap," Sailor Moon gasped. She looked up from her position on the floor, her cerulean blue eyes wide at the sight before her. She was learning fast to feel the evil energy surrounding those threatening the Earth, but she hadn't learned not to over-estimate her opponent. This… youma, if she can call it that, quite simply looked like a young woman, worthy of the front page of a high-profile magazine.

Usagi had been left alone for hours after Mamoru left to do a few hours of study for his exams at the library so she just spent her time in Mamoru's apartment. She was in the middle of a book, something she'd been reading for a while to broaden herself for Mamoru's sake, when she was alerted to the door. She opened the door to greet whoever was on the other side and was alarmed when she was forced to take a step back. This young woman had wordlessly come forward, placed her slender hand over Usagi's heart and smiled, then nodded. Within a few short moments, a fight had broken out after which she had transformed into Sailor Moon and been tossed about the apartment like a rag doll.

"What do you want?" Moon demanded, dragging herself to her feet.

"There's something about you – I was just drawn to you, dear," the youma replied, coming forward.

Moon stumbled forward, dodged her oncoming attacker and ran for the roof, not wishing to destroy Mamoru's apartment. She leapt out of the door and managed a well-coordinated forward roll onto the roof. She turned to see the youma framed in the doorway.

"You can't keep running. I can always find you. I want your heart," she stated, walking out onto the rooftop.

"Why?" Moon asked, taking a step back for each one that the youma made one towards her.

"Your heart is full of love. You love with all your soul." The youma opened her hand so that her palm faced the sky and a bright flame appeared there. "It's brighter than the fire… blinding. And you never turn away from it. It's the purest form of love." She closed her hand into a fist and looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "And full of energy."

Moon reached up for her tiara and as she took hold of it, the youma waved her hand towards Moon, shooting a blast of powerful dark energy her way, causing Moon to drop her tiara. She gasped. In the brief second that Moon was distracted, she came forward, plunging her hand into her chest and took hold of her heart, ripping it out. Usagi choked on the shock of pain that went through her and gaped at the glowing heart that the youma now held in her hand. It was glowing a bright, luminescent red. The youma studied it.

"How… am I not dead… right now?" Moon breathed.

"I enchanted your heart. Enchanted hearts are stronger than a normal heart." She looked up into Moon's pale face. "Oh, don't worry. I can kill you by crushing it to dust. But then all that energy would fade into nothing." She studied her glowing heart and smirked. "This is a good heart."

"Rolling heart vibration!"

Moon's head shot up towards the direction of the familiar voice and allowed herself to breathe. She watched as a golden heart of Venus spun rapidly into view and made a direct hit at the youma. She howled in pain, dropping Moon's heart which caused Moon to buckle, feeling the impact. Venus leapt in front of Moon and picked up her heart carefully, frowning.

"What do I do with this?" she asked, wide-eyed. "Oh yeah – here's your tiara. I found it on my way here."

Moon smiled gratefully and placed her tiara at her forehead.

"You can give that heart to me!" the youma growled. Moon watched as a deathly shadow enveloped Venus and dragged her away from Moon, pinning her against the wall next to the door giving access to the rooftop. "You can keep hold of that heart, dear."

Moon swiftly reached up to the red gem on her tiara and allowed the power of moonlight to flow through her. "Moon twilight flash!" she yelled, beams of natural white moonlight reflecting at the youma's shadow holding onto Venus, destroying it. This caused the youma to scream out in pain.

"Good thinking, Moon," Venus thanked her. "We're going to need some pure love to defeat this evil."

Moon nodded. She opened her palm to reveal the glittering Ginzuishou and shouted, "moon sparkling sensation!"

Venus pointed her index finger to the sky and called, "Venus power!" Then she opened her compact, raising it above her head and shouted, "love crescent shower!"

Pure light shot out from the Ginzuishou, enveloping the youma, while golden rain washed over the area affected by the evil, purifying it. Moon and Venus heard a screech of pain and the usual vow to be back, then there was nothing. Moon collapsed on the floor.


	24. Chapter 23

Author's note: here's what you've all been waiting for! The showdown with their enemy is happening! I appreciate all reviews so please, keep them coming! I hear you all - I've had some say that they think the story has been slow. I hope that you see that there's a reason I've written everything so far. I hope you like the direction I've taken the story so that you can see the conclusion of the battle over the next couple of chapters. There will be more to come after the battle so please, stay tuned for that!

Chapter 23

Mamoru smiled at the customers sitting at the tables he was passing as he made his way through the restaurant that he worked at occasionally in the evening for some extra cash. The state of the planet was affecting him, and it was taking more energy than usual just to function normally. He was thankful to the Shitennou for lending him their energy so that he was able to avoid the full affects of the suffocating planet. He took a sigh as he swept up wine glasses onto his tray and he expertly manoeuvred between tables to reach the kitchen. It was then that he felt a pain like no other go through his chest and he buckled under the strain. The glasses tumbled from the tray and everything crashed to the floor, shards of glass and leftover wine spraying everywhere.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus tearfully screamed at the fallen senshi.

"What's going on?" Venus looked up at the sound of three pairs of heels quickly coming her way. Mars was leading Mercury and Jupiter and was the first to come to a halt in front of the two blondes.

"Youma," Venus replied.

"What is… is that a heart?" Mercury asked, wide-eyed, kneeling at Venus' side.

Venus nodded. "The youma… she was after energy and she seemed to think Moon's heart held exactly what she needed."

"I suppose that makes sense. What's more powerful than love?" Jupiter reasoned. The girls looked down at Moon and noticed that she had lost all colour in her face. "Is she…?"

"Dead?" Mars asked. "Not yet. We need to put that back where it belongs," she said, pointing at the glowing heart in Venus' hand.

"How the hell do we do that?" Venus sniffed. "I've never seen such magic before. If her heart was ripped out of her for love, then I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't, Venus. This is dark magic." Rei reached forward and gently took the heart from Venus' hand, studying it. She glanced at Venus and did a double take at her horrified face. "What is it?"

"I can't feel her anymore," she murmured tearfully.

"What do you mean? She's right here," Jupiter said quietly.

"No, no, you don't understand," Venus replied in frustration. "I've always been able to feel people, their aura, their shine, what's inside. It's like she's an empty shell. When I was holding her heart, it wasn't gone but I could feel Usagi-chan in there somewhere, even though only faint."

Mercury was tapping on her Mercury computer, scanning the unconscious senshi. She frowned, furiously tapping new things and erasing old. Her head snapped up at the arrival of Tuxedo Kamen and the four Shitennou in tow. They instantly ran over to the five senshi and gaped at the sight before them.

"Tuxedo Kamen called us on our communicators," Kunzite informed them all. He knelt next to Venus' other side. "Are you okay?"

"No! Mercury," Venus replied, noticing the blue-haired senshi's occupation, "what do you have?"

"Well, Moon is fine, physically. From what I can gather, we just need to put her heart back," Mercury answered, shutting the lid of her computer.

Jupiter stared at Mercury blankly. "I thought we established that we couldn't do that."

"Did any of you try?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned, from his position on the ground with Moon's head in his lap.

Venus looked up at Mars. "Give me," she gestured.

Mars shrugged and handed the glowing heart to her.

Venus took a breath and held the heart over Moon's chest. She pressed her hand down over the place where Moon's heart should be but instead of easily settling back into place, Venus felt the heart contract and pain crossed Moon's features.

"Mercury," Venus groaned, grief briefly crossing her face. Kunzite squeezed her shoulders in comfort, but Venus didn't appear to notice.

For the first time, to everyone's horror, Mercury looked lost for words. "I swear, just putting it back where it should be is all I have – I'm sorry."

Mars narrowed her eyes. "Love won't do it." Before anyone could react, Mars reached over, took hold of Moon's heart and plunged it back in Moon's chest. Moon gasped, and her eyes shot open, breathing heavily.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed. "Steady, you're okay." He moved her bangs from her forehead and gently stroked her cheeks.

"How did you know?" Venus demanded of Mars.

"Mercury said we just needed to put it back. Love is gentle. When her heart was taken from her, it was taken in vengeance and bitterness, with evil magic. I didn't need dark magic to give it back to her, but the kindness of Venus wouldn't help her."

"Thank you," Moon murmured. "Mars, Venus – thank you."

"You don't need to thank us," they replied simultaneously.

There was a shared smile at the scene before them. Tuxedo Kamen noticed that Moon was trying to get to a more upright position, so he helped her up so that she rested on his chest.

"I've had a thought," she breathed.

"Careful," Mars teased.

"Mars," she replied pointedly. "The enemy is after energy, much like the Dark Kingdom that we destroyed during our first awakening. But this is different now, especially with this last attack. It's so much more direct. Before they'd search and hope they'd get something great. This time, they literally followed their noses and used their bare hands to get it." She looked at Jupiter. "I heard you, Jupiter. What is more powerful than love? Nothing. It's perfect. What enemy would possibly think of that? Evil doesn't love like we do, at it's most raw and pure form. These attacks are bitter… done in a vengeance."

"Connect the dots and we have a winner," Mars replied tartly, glancing at Venus.

"What was that?" Venus accused.

"Nothing, Venus," Jupiter jumped in.

"Don't shut me down. What was with your little side eye?" Venus asked, glaring at Mars.

"Oh, I'm just wondering how you're not feeling anything from your planet right now," Mars said flatly.

"My planet? What about it?" Venus frowned.

"Don't you see? Love, Venus. For weeks now, I've had a vision coming to me and I haven't been able to see the full picture. But in all that time, there is one thing that became clear – the light of Venus shadows this new enemy. You're just too blind to see it."

Venus opened and closed her mouth, wordlessly. "How can Venus be the problem here? It's the planet of love – there's nothing evil or bitter about it!" she replied exasperatedly.

"Oh, really? What about people who once inhabited Venus?" Mars argued back. "You can't say that there's no one on there who wasn't affected by evil. Even these five were under the curse of evil at one point!" she pointed at the five men in their company.

"Hey!" Jadeite snapped.

"They weren't Venus dwellers," Venus folded her arms tightly over her chest.

"No one is immune. Really? You can't think of anybody?" Mars narrowed her eyes.

"Enough! We won't get anywhere by fighting!" Moon interrupted.

"No, I can't!" Venus bit back, angrily.

"Why don't I take a shot? Let's start with your agent!" Mars retorted.

"Danieru?" Venus looked at Mars amazed. "Where are you getting this from? This is ludicrous!"

"Stop being so blind!" Mars flung her arms up in frustration. "Are you seriously telling me that you haven't noticed that there's something very wrong with him?"

"No, because there isn't!" Venus answered. "He's been attacked by a youma, remember? You even brought him to the hospital."

"Artifice!"

"Is this why you and Jupiter have been acting so weird when you met him?" Venus asked, looking between the two.

Moon jumped to her feet. "Right, enough. We need to do something about this."

"Quite the contrary. I think you've all done enough," a quiet, cold voice interrupted the group.

Ten pairs of eyes looked to the direction of the unfamiliar voice which came from the shadows. They saw a tall and slender figure leaning against the wall, face hidden from view. Mercury tweaked her earring and her Mercury visor came down over her eyes. She scanned the area but came up empty.

"Who are you?" Kunzite asked, standing to his feet, the others taking position.

"I would have thought _you_ would remember me," the voice sneered, "but then again, perhaps not. You barely knew me then. Even now, with me crossing paths with you, not one of you noticed my origins." A sinister laugh rang out, sending the hairs on Moon's arms to raise up. "I thought awakening as your true selves, not some crappy second best version, would have made it next to impossible for me to do everything I have since awakening with you on this sad, blue planet. You disappoint me."

"Come into the light, so that we can see who we've disappointed," Mars dared.

"Always the same," the figure replied, standing and coming forward.

Venus took a step forward, peering at the person before her. She noticed the immaculate white suit and the short, white hair. But what startled her was the white mask that was reminiscent of the mask she wore as Sailor V. She noted the grey eyes behind the mask which made her frown. Perfect teeth appeared from behind raised lips as he smiled at her.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Venus gaped at him in horror. "I can see that somewhere deep down, you do. Well, there's time."

"Time for what?" Moon asked slowly.

The unnamed figure pulled out a stack of cards from in his suit and shuffled them absent-mindedly.

Mars' eyes widened. She moved before anyone could react and she stood holding her flaming Mars bow and arrow, one in each hand. "It's you!"

"You're telling me that your measly visions are finally coming through?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Venus, the cards, the coldness… it's all you. I've seen you! Who are you?"

He flicked a through cards in the air and studied her. "That's not for you to find out." He looked at Kunzite. "It's for him to figure out." He held a card between his index and middle finger.

"You pull, and I shoot," Mars threatened.

"You'd be too slow," he said, lazily standing before them.

"Wait, where is…" Moon started, noting the card gone from his grasp.

A loud bang went off from within the group and they were thrown from their positions and were scattered across the rooftop. Moon gasped, looking around her. Venus was the closest to her, sprawled out on the ground.

"Rule number one, don't threaten to shoot first," his distant voice sounded from above them. "And rule number two, don't believe that evil can't love. Maybe we just love deeper than you do." Another bang reverberated around the roof top and Moon heard a few groans. She looked up and saw a pair of grey, dull eyes staring into hers. "Let's play hide and seek," he whispered. She saw him appear in the next blink of her eyes next to a weak Venus, picking her up and vanishing.

"Venus, no!" she screamed into the empty air.


	25. Chapter 24

Author's note: please, give me reviews! Here is the big reveal (some of you guessed it!) - the motivation behind this person's appearance will be revealed soon.

Chapter 24

A second later, a large fireball flew over Moon's head and landed right where their enemy had been standing with Venus in his arms. An explosion followed suit when it contacted the rooftop and debris flew everywhere. Moon's head shot up to see Mars panting, an angry expression gracing her face.

"Damn it!" she shrieked, kicking some debris away from her feet. She swiftly turned, surveyed the rooftop and found who she was looking for. She stomped over the rubble and seized Kunzite by his collar, roughly pulling him up, her emotions giving her the strength to handle him so. "Who was that?" she snarled into his face.

He barely acknowledged the fierce raven-haired senshi. He gazed over her shoulder where he'd watched his lover literally disappear before his eyes. "I've… no idea."

"Well, think harder – your head isn't filled with concrete, right? There is a brain in there somewhere! He said his identity is for _you_ to figure out. You must have known him!" she said, growing steadily more hysterical. A frown was forming between Kunzite's eyebrows and when he didn't respond, Mars started shaking him. "Come on. We. Need. To. Get. Venus. Back!" she hissed.

Then realisation passed over his face as he looked down at Mars' fists that grasped his collar and her words sank in. He easily brushed her off and glared down at her. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Mars," he growled. He turned to Mercury who was already scanning the area. "Anything?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's like they were never here."

Jupiter was holding Moon up with an arm around her waist as she sagged into her side. Tuxedo Kamen had made his way over to the two senshi to look at what injuries she'd sustained.

"Hide and seek," Moon murmured, "he wants us to find him."

"Trap?" Zoicite questioned.

"Most likely but we need to know who he is first. He seemed really interested in Kunzite," Mercury mused. She turned to him. "Are you sure you don't know who he is?"

He shook his head. "I wish I knew."

"Let's head to the shrine and regroup there," Jupiter suggested.

Minako brought her hand to her head and winced. Her head was sore, and the ache and lump were there to prove it. She shifted her position and attempted to sit upright. She looked around herself, a little disorientated. She squinted. The air was odd. It had a strange orange glow to it and the scent was nothing she could remember coming across before on Earth. She looked down at herself to find that she was no longer in her senshi uniform. She wore a scoop-neck floor length dress in her customary Venus colours. She had a choker at her neck that tied in a ribbon at the back and the over skirt of her dress sat in frills that started from the waist and delicately fell in waves to the floor. She frowned. This was her princess attire. How did she get this? She looked around the spacious room that held very little in it.

"If you're wondering about your current state of dress, that was all you," a familiar deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "When we reached here, you lost your senshi suit and that thing appeared."

"Thing? You know what it is?" she asked, gesturing to the dress.

"Of course, I do," he replied flatly. "I could never forget it."

Minako made to open her mouth to ask further about his familiarity with her princess dress but he continued after a moment.

"I must say that I'm hurt that you haven't figured out who I am," he tutted. "After all the time we've been spending together, and you didn't notice once. Even your friends sensed it and one of them failed to have faith in her own precognition!"

She frowned and considered him once again as he came closer.

"I want to say it but I'm afraid it's true," she muttered under her breath.

"Afraid? Afraid! I don't understand why you senshi are always so afraid! I thought you were supposed to be protectors and guardians of the solar system, yet you're afraid." He shook his head. "You only have yourselves to blame, really."

"Danieru," she stated, noting his slender build, the way he held himself, the way his hair fell to one side above the deep, grey eyes.

"You're getting warmer," he said, rolling his eyes. "I wonder if your boy toy will do any better. That remains to be seen."

"Why am I here?" she asked, perching herself on the edge of her seat.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask the most basic question: where we are?" he stated, raising an eyebrow. Minako glared at him and he went on. "Officially, we're in Magellan Castle – that's certainly going to confuse the Mercury twit in any case." Minako's eyes widened, having realised why she thought the foggy atmosphere was familiar to her. "We aren't on Venus, if that's what you're going to ask me. We're actually in Death Valley." Minako frowned, unable to hide the alarm passing over her face. "Don't be so dramatic, Mina. Death Valley, California – the hottest place on the planet Earth. It seemed the best place. I'm most comfortable here. It's the closest I could get to Venus on this sad, blue planet."

"Why do you want to be on Venus?"

"Why?" he repeated, frowning. "I was born there."

Kunzite sat outside underneath the great tree that countless amounts of charms were tied to encourage good fortune. He thought about how useless he'd been in protecting Minako. She was a strong person – always had been. As the leader of the inner senshi of the solar system, she had this powerful air about her that he always admired. But he was reminded today that she was still just a girl, a girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. He glanced through the open doors in the shrine and noted the other girls, discussing strategy or means to get her back. He caught the eye of the other guys and they had the same expression on their respective faces. The girls were born with the world on their shoulders.

He looked out over the Juban district. Who was this person who took such an interest in Venus? It was clear that that's what grounded him. But why? He made it clear that Kunzite had crossed paths with him before. Possibly on Earth? If that's the case, then it can only be somebody that Minako has associated with. That leaves only a few possibilities but it's more than that.

He didn't know why but he thought about the people in Minako's life, rather than his. He thought about his life before his reincarnation. The possibilities were endless in this case. He pressed his fists against his eyes and meditated on his thoughts. Princess Venus was an unforgettable character and that brought a lot of attention. She certainly caught his attention. His head shot up. Of course!

Minako had told him about her experiences as Sailor V and her past had come back to bite her. They had a connection with the person involved in one of those experiences and it set her on her path to become Sailor Venus. That experience had broken her heart and it hardened her into the strong senshi that he knew her as today. Instant guilt came over him as he remembered the man that he knew during Minako's days as Sailor V. How could he have missed this?

"Back during the Silver Millennium, a lowly foot-soldier was posted to Venus. Later he was assigned to fight under Prince Endymion of Earth during the rise of Queen Metalia. When he was on Earth, he saw the Princess of Venus for the first time and fell in love with her, but this was an unrequited love for she had feelings for the leader of the Shitennou under the Earth Prince's command. Of course, it was an impossible love to pursue for him."

Minako sat frozen in her seat, listening to his story.

"We know how the story goes. Queen Serenity sealed away Queen Metalia and everyone was reborn on Earth. The Shitennou, like so many Earthlings, had allied themselves with the Dark Kingdom but they also were reborn. This lowly foot-soldier served under the leader of the Shitennou and he lead the Dark Agency under his command. He got close to a sailor senshi he had never encountered before. She reminded him so much of his lost love from the Silver Millennium that he became curious. Nevertheless, it didn't end well. It was his duty to the Dark Kingdom to kill her, despite that this senshi fell for him. She tried to save him from a deadly blow, but he'd done what he needed to do. The goddess of love was doomed in love, so he allowed himself to die by his own hand."

Minako gulped and slowly got to her feet.

"Danburite," she breathed.


	26. Chapter 25

Author's note: please, leave your reviews! An update is in the works!

Chapter 25

"During the Silver Millennium, he was known as Adonis on Venus. As a lowly foot-soldier, he wasn't a man looked upon by many. I came to know him under a different name when we were reborn on Earth: Danburite. He was the leader of the Dark Agency, a subdivision of the Dark Kingdom, that Minako, under the guise of Sailor V, fought against. He directly reported back to me, as he served under me. I don't know why it didn't occur to me when we saw him, that that is who he is."

Everyone, minus Minako, sat staring at Kunzite as he elaborated on his revelation.

"Minako never talked about it. His death meant the end of the Dark Agency and that was when each of you came to meet me under Queen Beryl," Kunzite said, looking at each of the girls in turn. "Minako woke as Sailor Venus and learned of the Dark Kingdom and that was when she joined you here."

"That makes sense," Rei mused. "She came right when we needed her most… when Usagi-chan needed her most."

"Under my tutelage, Danburite learned the ways of the Dark Kingdom and found a way to get close to Sailor V under the guise of Phantom Ace." Kunzite rubbed his face. "I'm afraid, I don't know the details of how he died. Minako refused to talk about it."

"I suppose we know why he chose to be someone an aspiring idol, like Minako, would want to work under to get up the stardom ladder," Ami said, typing away furiously into her Mercury computer, inputting all the new information she was getting about their latest enemy.

"Why is he here?" Usagi demanded of no one in particular. "Why make himself known now?"

"That is something I can't tell you," Kunzite replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"We need to figure out where he's holding Minako-chan," Ami declared, absentmindedly typing in codes into her computer. "Rei-chan?"

"On it," the raven-haired Martian nodded, easily getting up and disappearing out of the door to do a fire reading.

"So, what is your plan now?" Minako demanded, scrutinising the tall, slender figure before her.

"That remains to be seen," he sniffed. "What I will do can't be done just yet."

"And what will you do?"

He folded his arms over his chest, lazily leaning against one of the many pillars that lined the middle of the large room. He frowned. "There's something different about you," he stated.

For the first time, Minako stood, the skirts of her dress falling to the floor in waves. She hated feeling like she was looking up to him. The haunting memories of her last moments with him were fighting to get to the forefront of her mind.

"Why did you bring me here? You could have killed any one of us on that rooftop, but you didn't," she accused.

"You're right, I could have but I didn't want to. This will make a better statement than that brief satisfaction of killing any of you. I want your Moon-twit to suffer for what she did," he said flatly, coming towards her.

"What did she do? She's never met you before," Minako said incredulously.

"It's not about who she knows – it's about her," he snarled. "It's always about her." He had one hand to his chin as he murmured the last statement to himself. He looked directly at Minako, not seeing the sailor senshi after their reincarnation, not seeing the aspiring idol of her civilian form, but seeing the princess of Venus he saw the first time during battle back in the time of the Silver Millennium. The dress reminded him of her birth right under the goddess of love, the guardian over the planet Venus, but her eyes reminded him of her fierce duty that she swore to uphold over anything. That's when he came forward suddenly and took her shoulders under each hand. "Don't you see that I did you a favour?"

Her eyes widened. "What favour?" she asked sourly, attempting to shake his hands off.

"By not focusing on love anymore, I left you open to stay on your path as a sailor senshi," he declared, shaking her slightly in frustration. "You didn't listen. Now look at where we are."

"That was no favour," she gaped at him. "You cursed _me_ , Danburite."

"It was a prophecy, not a curse. It's your fault that you're going to fulfil it," he spat.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

His lips met hers in a fierce kiss before she could process what was happening. Briefly her eyes widened in response then they fluttered closed. Her body sagged in his arms and he held her close to his chest as he lifted her up bridal style. He looked down at her face, frowning slightly.

"You'll see," he murmured, placing her on the couch she had been on when she first woke in the perfect replica of her Venusian castle.

Kunzite ran his mind yet again over his time knowing Danburite in the Dark Agency. He thought he knew him well. He tried to think like his old comrade. He didn't know too much about him as a person – he just knew him as a fellow fighter against the other side. He sighed. He knew that he would do things he knew. His eyes shot open. If he would do what he was trained to do, think like he was brainwashed to think, then Danburite would surely do the same. The Dark Agency wasn't localised to one place… it helped them to remain hidden. He knew that Danburite was once a Venusian and Ami had already figured out that neither he or Minako was on Venus. Kunzite pondered that he would always go to where was the most comfortable.

He went back inside the shrine to discuss these thoughts with the senshi, the Shitennou and Mamoru. Ami immediately drew up maps on her Mercury computer and a file on Venus.

Zoicite looked over Ami's shoulder, a hand resting at her waist. "Hey, have you tried looking for the hottest place on Earth?"

Everyone looked at him sceptically. "No, why?" Ami asked, frowning.

"Well, Venus is the hottest place in the solar system. We know he isn't on Venus and there's no place like home, right?" Zoicite reasoned. "That's what I would do."

Ami's eyes brightened. "Smart thinking, Zoi!" she said gleefully, pecking him on the lips and in the same breath searching on her computer for the suggested location.

As the location showed up on the screen, Kunzite took note of it and fled, no one noticing his absence.


	27. Chapter 26

Author's note: I'd love to hear reviews - just don't flame me! The story is far from over! This has easily been the hardest chapter to write so let's share in that together.

Chapter 26

Danburite frowned, noticing something new show up on his scan of the area surrounding his base. Then a smile passed over his face. This was just brilliant! He zoomed in on the 3D projection of a near perfect image of the area, only to see a familiar strong-built figure with long white hair, billowing in the breeze, treading through the surrounding desert. He pondered how he was going to deal with him. He had Minako to make a point to the sailor senshi, not steal _his_ girl. Then the perfect idea came to him. He would teach her to listen to him.

"How long has Kunzite been gone?" Nephrite frowned, walking into the room where everyone was occupying.

Mamoru stood up from his position at Usagi's side, looking around the room, then rushing to the window to peer out to the front of the shrine where Kunzite usually sat to think at times like this. "When did he leave?"

"He was with us when we were figuring out where Minako could possibly be," Jadeite said.

A silence reigned over the room.

"That idiot!" Rei screeched, thumping her fist down on the table.

"He left to get Minako back," Mamoru breathed, looking down at his odangoed partner, who was looking back at him in a mutual understanding.

Kunzite shot out an overwhelming beam of energy at his opponent from the palm of his hand. It spun in the air and after a moment, came down like a huge umbrella into a large dome, an attack he'd used once on the sailor senshi, before Sailor Venus had appeared to save them from being crushed to death. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he noted the pause in the youma's attempts to retaliate. Then he felt his heart thud hard in his chest as the youma only turned to frown at him in exasperation.

"What makes you think this can hold me?" it taunted. "I am a youma of dreams."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Like Mr Sandman, bring me a dream?" he asked, tartly.

"I don't fill their job description, but I collect energy through the power of people's dreams. It's where the purest emotions, experiences and thoughts reside."

"Oh, these youma are getting more creative," Kunzite mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes.

The youma easily stepped through the energy dome, not fazed that it was getting smaller around it, attempting to constrain it. Kunzite watched, amazed by how it's physicality seemed to fizzle like a TV screen experiencing static as it stepped out in front of Kunzite. He immediately through up his hand and sent an energy blast. Oddly, the youma allowed itself to be hit and Kunzite grinned when he watched the youma explode into millions of tiny grains of sand.

"Right, we need to go!" Rei announced, standing to her feet.

Makoto joined her in her stand, nodding. "I agree, we need to get them both back. Kunzite can't do it by himself. He needs us. Minako-chan needs us."

"Wait," Usagi demanded from her position in the corner of the room. She had barely spoken while everyone else had had discussions in small groups or as a whole. Her face lacked the usual glow it held – she looked drained of life. Her eyes were far away, not seeing the room, her hands clasped together in her lap. "Something has already happened."

"How do you know?" Rei asked slowly.

Ami stared at Usagi's hands. "Usagi-chan… what are you holding?"

Usagi's eyes refocused on the room. "Huh? Oh," she said, looking down at her hands. Everyone's eyebrows raised upon seeing the Ginzuishou glowing in Usagi's palm. "Sorry, I just… It called to me."

Mamoru frowned, moving to stand next to her. "You're in tune with all of us, aren't you?"

"I noticed the change when you all woke as your true selves. I didn't understand what it meant until recently." Usagi frowned at the glittering orb in front of her. "Remember how the Ginzuishou was once split into the seven rainbow crystals? Well, it's like each of you is a colour of the rainbow, each making up the shine of the Ginzuishou, and its shine is my shine."

"Usagi-chan, there is one more person in our group than there are colours in a rainbow," Rei replied.

"Actually, it's argued there's an eighth unseen colour in the spectrum," Ami corrected.

"That's not the point," Usagi snapped. "The point is that it's like you're all a part of me and the Moon, too. If we go now, we'll be walking in unprepared. And I fear this is not going to end well."

Kunzite walked forward and past where the youma had disintegrated. He continued to walk in the direction that his heart was taking him and after some time he saw a huge castle ahead. His eyes widened. It looked pretty much identical to the castle that Queen Serenity gifted Princess Venus. As he'd paused to digest this information, he didn't notice the swirl of sand behind him taking form.

"You really must love her to have such nerve to come this far," a hair-raising voice sounded in his ear. Kunzite turned around and choked as the youma he'd destroyed only minutes ago had him in a vice grip around the neck. He moved his hand abruptly from the position at his side and an energy blade shot forward and sliced the arms of the youma. Instantly, he was dropped to the ground and he turned and took off in the direction of the castle. The youma sent a dust cloud towards him which disorientated him, giving the youma the opportunity to get him in an unbreakable hold. "What do you want doing with him now, master?" it called.

Kunzite looked around frantically, all the while attempting to struggle.

"You've done everything I need you to do. Well done," a familiarly cold, steely voice praised.

"Danburite," Kunzite grunted.

"Kunzite, it's interesting to see you again under such circumstances," he nodded.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Danburite sighed. "I'm getting really sick of hearing that," he said, coming forward, thrusting his hand into Kunzite's chest, ripping out his glowing, red, beating heart. "Now go to sleep until your name is called," he ordered, the heavenly king instantly falling into a deep slumber.

Minako woke up, giving herself a moment for her eyes to adjust to the strange haze that was so familiar to her on Venus. She rubbed her head, right between her eyebrows and sat up. She was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. She immediately sat up and looked around, looking for Danburite. Instead, she saw a figure curled up on the hard ground about 20 feet from her. She slowly stood and the long white hair that fell from the head of the figure ahead caught her attention first. She took up the skirts of her dress in her hand and ran forward. Horrified, she realised it was Kunzite. She kneeled at his side, putting her hand to his shoulder.

"Kunzite," she said, shaking him. "Kunzite, wake up, please." She got closer, lifting his head into her lap and bent forward to kiss him on the lips. "Kunzite," she whispered in his ear.

His eyelids slowly flickered open and he stared into her bright, blue eyes. At first, he smiled, happy to see the love of his life. Then in the next second, his face turned horrified.

"Mina-chan, transform into Sailor Venus and whatever you do, don't hold back," he ordered. Minako stared at him, lips slightly parted, questions flashing across her features. He leapt up from his position in her lap and turned to her. "Please." _I love you_ , he mouthed.

As she made to open her mouth to respond, a flash of white caught her peripheral vision and she turned to see Danburite leaning in the doorway, smirking.

"It's like a bad rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_ ," he sneered. "You clearly still haven't learned, even after Mars tried to get you to listen. At least, she's trying. I don't know why she thinks that keeping her boy toy away will keep him safe. I can practically feel their feelings for each other radiate off them from here. After all, I spent _a lot_ of time on Venus."

Minako frowned, looking at Kunzite. "What are you talking about?"

"I taught you what it meant to be a sailor guardian of love. You didn't listen! You never listen!" he said in frustration. In a spout of anger, he drew a card from his jacket and threw it in Minako's direction. Kunzite made to jump in front of her to take the hit but Danburite stepped in. "You stay right where you are," he snarled, watching as Kunzite remained where he was, pain crossing his face as the energy-charged card made its way to Minako. She leapt out of the way, coming out of a forward roll and standing as Sailor Venus, her princess gown gone, right as a loud bang echoed around the room, smoke clouding where she was just a moment ago.

"So, this is a lesson because I fell in love?" Venus questioned exasperatedly.

"Because you fell in love?" he repeated. He laughed. "That's rich, Venus. You were always falling in love."

"Why is Kunzite here?" she asked, ignoring the sting of his words.

"I told you, you will learn once and for all," he replied.

"What do you –" she started.

"Kill her," he said simply.

Kunzite looked up, his face devoid of emotion. He barely looked at Venus until he raised his hand and shot a blast of energy at the dumbfounded blonde. She tumbled out of the way just in time, spinning to her feet, looking in horror at her beau before her.

"Kunzite?" she asked, her brows furrowing. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, he doesn't want to hurt you, either," Danburite said offhandedly. "You need to learn the difference between love and duty. You can't have both."

Kunzite lifted his hands and shot energy blades at the Venusian senshi. She dived out of the way. "Venus sulphur smoke!" she shouted, releasing sulphuric fumes from the planet Venus from her outstretch palms, facing her disorientated lover.

Kunzite stumbled from the strong fumes. It was overwhelming. Worse than the steady fumes reminiscent of Venus that lingered around Danburite's base.

"Venus!" she yelled, putting out her hand, the symbol of Venus appearing, unleashing a flurry of yellow sparkles. It glossed over her lips in her familiar orange theme which she then kissed the palm of her hand forming a yellow heart. "Love and beauty shock!" she shouted, throwing the heart, which circled around her form, multiplying in number, then forming a larger heart that shot towards Kunzite. It blasted him with a bright yellow light. She took a deep breath, waiting to see the result. "That should bring you back to yourself," she murmured. She had used her abilities to take away the evil controlling him.

He flew across the room, hitting a pillar, landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap. He looked up, eyes lacking the usual life, emotion and mystery that she loved about him. He raised one hand and with a flick of his wrist, shot a bout of powerful dark energy at her. Unprepared, she took the hit and flew across the room, hitting into a pillar of her own. Danburite watched the exchange for some time, surprised to see Venus fighting back, but not doing enough to truly harm him.

"Oh, come on, Venus," he whinged. "I thought you were supposed to be learning. Look at him! Isn't it obvious that you can't cure a heart that isn't there?"

"W-what?" she stammered, looking at him in horror as he brought out a pulsing, glowing heart. "You took that from…" she started, noting the emotionless face he held.

"Kunzite," Danburite gestured.

Kunzite looked from Danburite and silently, started to run towards her, reaching for the sword in his belt.

Venus took out her crescent moon-shaped compact, given to her by Artemis during her Sailor V days, spinning around and throwing it in Kunzite's direction. "Crescent boomerang!" she hollered, the compact glowing the Venus orange hue, spinning towards him.

He brought the hand reaching for his sword up towards the oncoming attack and shot out a beam of energy. It prevented it from contacting him, shattering the Venus charge placed upon it, dropping it to the floor. She stood, panting, watching in horror at another failing to get the power of Venus to touch him.

Danburite walked forward to stand between them. He turned towards Minako and held up Kunzite's beating, enchanted heart before her. He made his fingers go taut, which made Kunzite buckle.

"It's time for you to choose, Venus," he said impatiently. "I've watched you defend yourself, not really allowing yourself to fight him. I've watched him do as I ask but all the while, his love for you still beats on in _here_." He looked in disgust at the heart clasped in his hand. "I know that you've seen how an enchanted heart works. You can control the victim… or kill them."

"Kill?" Venus breathed.

"I'll crush it and his heart will be dust," he said simply.

"You wouldn't," she questioned.

"I would," he dared. "So, that's where my ultimatum comes in: duty or love. What will it be?" He raised an eyebrow, taunting her.

She stared long and hard at Kunzite, knowing that there was no way she could safely get his heart out of Danburite's grip. "There is no choice," she said. "I am the goddess of love and it's my duty to live by that. I love with everything that I am. I can never stop it. It's a duty for me to never stop loving."

Danburite squeezed the heart once causing Kunzite to groan in pain. "Make your choice."

"What happens when I choose?" she asked, pain crossing her features at Kunzite's predicament.

"He dies," he said bluntly. "Or your precious Moon Princess does."

Minako inhaled sharply.

Danburite considered her impatiently.

"Then, I choose love," she said, a frown crossing Danburite's face, then surprise at her answer. "My princess is safe in the hands of eight other guardians." She half-smiled, thinking fondly of her fellow senshi and the Shitennou.

"Kill her," Danburite spoke directly into the heart.

Kunzite stood up, immediately drawing his sword. He ran at Minako before she had time to think of a defensive move and he swiped at the air. She dived out of the way and then reached her arm in the air, the sword of the silver crystal materialising in her outstretched hand. The light shining off his sword caught her eye and she moved just in time before his sword contacted her bare skin. She spun around and caught his sword with her own.

In her mind's eye, she saw Kunzite laughing at the fallen people of the Moon Kingdom, scattered bodies lying among the wreckage of the castle grounds. She saw Queen Metalia in the sky, overlooking the battle, laughing manically. She saw the beams of dark energy shooting down civilians. She remembered calling out to him, begging him to stop and remember her. He swiped at her with his sword, bloody from the lunar people who fell from his attacks.

Venus blocked his oncoming attack, swung and stabbed Kunzite with her blade. She didn't notice how close Danburite was, but he appeared right behind Kunzite in that moment and plunged his heart back into his chest. She watched as emotion showed once again over Kunzite's face… the pain, the anguish, the guilt, the loss. She dropped her sword, it disappeared into thin air before it hit the ground. She held Kunzite's body in her arms, watching his face pale as life left him.

"No one should die without feeling it," Danburite sneered. "Congratulations. You finally chose correctly." He turned to the door and looked back at her upon reaching it. "One down."

"Oh my God," Rei said loudly, upon walking out of the shrine to the front, where Kunzite used to occupy when he needed to think since Minako was taken from them.

"What is it?" Makoto asked absentmindedly, following her raven-haired friend outside. Then she gasped at the sight before her. There was blood staining the stones that made the pathway up to the shrine entrance and at the base of the puddle of red was a lifeless Kunzite.

Upon hearing the reactions outside, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Ami, Mamoru and Usagi followed the noise. Instantly, the guys all ran to their fallen friend's side, the horror etched into every contour of their faces. Ami stood gobsmacked at the scene before her. Rei and Makoto held onto each other as they came closer. Rei knelt at Kunzite's side and instinctively reached into the lapel of his jacket and brought out a letter.

"My dearest Moon Princess," Rei read out, "it wasn't like last time. No one betrayed you. If he had the choice, he would have ripped my own heart out. But alas, this battle isn't about my heart. It's about yours. No one overestimates the love you hold in your heart, but you should never underestimate mine. You made a wish once. And I'm going to make sure you live to regret that choice. My condolences, Danburite."


	28. Chapter 27

Author's note: This is a long chapter. I wanted to look more deeply into Usagi's character and how she feels feeling like the weight of the world rests on her shoulders. I think feeling hopeless is a very consuming feeling so it was interesting to explore this. I'd love to read reviews from you.

Chapter 27

Everyone sat watching Usagi. She had been sitting, looking vacant, staring at nothing in particular. She neither reacted or responded to any stimulation. The guys had moved Kunzite's body out of the way and outside had been cleared up. It appeared like nothing had happened, with one exception.

"Maybe we should try it again," Makoto suggested.

"All right, but… I'm not sure she's, you know… really in there," Rei said sceptically.

"Try," Makoto grimaced.

Rei frowned, moving to stand in front of Usagi. She bent down so that their faces were level and Rei looked into Usagi's vacant crystal blue eyes. "Usagi-chan," she coaxed. "Usagi. Can you hear me? Usagi!"

"She can't just be brain dead," Nephrite observed, frowning. "I mean, she's still Usagi, somewhere in there, right?"

Ami's eyes lit up. "Exactly!" Everyone turned to her, to which Ami reddened slightly. "We just need to know where she is." Blank stares and frowns crossed everyone's faces. Ami rolled her eyes. "In her head."

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Rei questioned, eyeing the vacant blonde.

"You do," a familiar purr sounded from the doorway.

Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice to find the moon cats staring at them, with Artemis standing behind Luna, who had spoken. They both moved further into the room and Luna jumped up onto the arm of the chair that Usagi was sat in.

"Why me?" Rei asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You are the only sailor senshi to possess spiritual and psychic powers. No one else can do this but you," Luna answered.

"What about me?" Mamoru spoke up. "I can see and read dreams, capable of healing people. I have a telepathic connection with her. Can't I do exactly what you're suggesting that only Rei is capable of doing?"

"Perhaps not," Luna replied. "It's not a dream and there are some wounds that even you can't heal."

Mamoru went quiet. Rei turned to the moon cats.

"How do I do this? I've never used such power before," she asked, biting her lip.

"You're not the same Rei Hino that you used to be," Artemis stated. "You'll know."

Rei held two candles in between her clasped hands. Everyone had left Rei alone with Usagi after they'd brought the comatose blonde into her room. She placed one next to her bedside cabinet, next to the armchair that Usagi occupied. The second, she placed next to the chair opposite Usagi. She sighed, glancing once at her blank-faced friend. She opened the palm of her hand, summoning fire to appear, tickling her skin. She lit each candle in turn and slowly turned to sit down opposite Usagi in the darkened room, the flickering flames being the only light. She took a breath, then her own violet eyes met Usagi's cerulean hues.

Rei blinked, looking around. She was in a hospital, the sun just peeping in from between half-closed blinds at the windows. She heard the door slowly creak open and she turned to see a little blonde girl with hair just falling to her neck, done up in familiar odangos. Rei looked around the room once again, this time taking notice of the details around her. She saw little Usagi, who must be around five years old, saunter across the room to a young boy sat up in bed. He looked to be about 3 years older than her. He was sniffling, looking down into his lap. Rei noted the familiar ebony hair… Mamoru.

"Why are you sad?" little Usagi asked, peering up at him.

"I'm all alone," little Mamoru sniffled into his hands, looking down at Usagi.

Rei silently watched this interchange, observing how in all these years, Mamoru's stormy blue eyes hadn't changed. This was the moment the two of them first met.

"You're not alone," little Usagi replied, jumping up to sit on the edge of his bed. She looked down at her hands thoughtfully, a half-dozen roses clasped between them. She plucked one out of the bouquet and handed it over to him. "Here, I want you to have this. I'll be your friend, forever." She smiled at him as he tentatively took it.

"Th-thank you," he stammered, curiously looking at the rose and taking in its heady scent. He looked up into her face and smiled.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she said, introducing herself for the first time.

"Mamoru Chiba," he offered, "or so I'm told." He gave a half-smile. Before little Usagi could respond, his eyes raised a little and tried to hide a cheeky smile. "You know, Usagi, you have really funny hair – they look like odangos."

Little Usagi looked offended and hopped off the bed. "Momma would say that's rude," she pouted.

"I love odangos," he said, giving her a half-smile, that Usagi later would never forget.

"Where have you been, Luna?" Makoto asked, "Artemis?"

"We went to find out some information of our own on the enemy that took Mina-chan," Artemis replied.

"What did you find?" Zoicite questioned impatiently.

"It turns out that the base of the enemy mimics the planet Venus," Luna revealed. "The atmosphere, the climate… even the time. The space and time there moves almost twice as fast as time on Earth. This is why you would never have got to Kunzite in time." Everyone winced.

"What you will need to look for is Magellan Castle," Artemis instructed.

Ami frowned and looked at the two moon cats in turn. "Wait, you mean the Magellan Castle that Queen Serenity herself gifted Princess Venus?"

Both cats nodded in unison. "He's got an attachment to Venus, it seems."

Rei turned away and opened the door to leave the room. She shut the door and turned around to find herself in a long corridor of closed doors. She looked each way and found that she could see no end.

 _She's behind one of these doors_ , a familiar voice whispered in her ear. _Her spirit only truly lies behind one of these doors. Find her and you'll be able to talk to her. You need to heal her fractured mind in order to escape._

"Thank you, guardian Mars," Rei whispered to herself. She felt her guardian spirit guide her guardian self. She chose a door at random and walked through.

Rei squinted. The light was much brighter here. She looked around and recognised the Crown Centre Arcade. Instinctively, she looked to the Sailor V video game and inevitably, found Usagi playing her favourite game. She walked over to her right as Usagi lost her game. Usagi sat back in her chair silently, staring at the words, 'GAME OVER'. She sighed, pausing. Rei noticed a vacant look cross Usagi's face as she stared at the console in front of her. Then she snapped out of it, reaching in her pocket for more tokens.

"Usagi-chan," Rei said softly.

Usagi paused, looking up. Her gaze went right through Rei. Rei frowned, taking a step back. She remembered this day. It wasn't so long ago. This was just days after Usagi had defeated a youma by herself after it had wreaked havoc on her family. Her family were fine but Usagi was devastated. Why has Usagi come back to this day?

Rei felt a grasp on her hand and looked down to find another hand clasped in hers. Her eyes trailed up the arm and into the face of Mamoru.

"Mamoru?" she asked incredulously. "How are you here?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't stay away. Not when she needs me."

"She probably won't respond to you," she said sympathetically.

"Why?" he asked rhetorically. "I didn't do this."

"It's not about you," she said. "But we need to find out what it is about."

Mamoru dropped Rei's hand from his grip. "I knew through my connection to Usagi, that I could connect to your mind. I just need to see that she's in here."

"I understand," she said softly. "She's not in here, though."

"What do you mean?" he said, uncertainly, looking at the Usagi playing another game at the Sailor V machine.

Rei gestured for him to follow her and they went through the door into the infinite corridor. Mamoru's eyes widened.

"She's behind one of these," she said, nodding her head in the general direction of the doors. "If we find where her spirit truly lies, we need to heal it. Her mind is fragmented, and we can't leave until it's healed once again."

She turned to another door and wordlessly, stepped through. Locating Usagi was all too simple this time. They were now in a desolate, wasteland. Rei took in a sharp intake of breath. She looked to Mamoru whose face had drained of colour.

"Do you remember this day?" he murmured.

"From afar," Rei replied, recalling that by this point she was dead, along with the others, looking over Usagi in her final battle against the Dark Kingdom.

They walked over to Usagi and noticed Tuxedo Kamen sprawled out on the floor in front of Sailor Moon. As Mamoru was connected to Rei's mind through her magic to access Usagi's mind, he saw her mind go over the events that led to the moment before them. The senshi were battling Queen Beryl and were losing as they'd been captured by her hair that had come at them like strong tentacles, wrapping strongly around their forms. Sailor Venus called out and summoned the Legendary Sword that set them all free. Then, Venus tried to attack Beryl with the sword, but it failed to penetrate her protective barrier. Endymion noticed the Ginzuishou reacting and writing in an unknown script appeared on the sacred sword. After reading the inscription, Sailor Mercury, using her goggles, discovers that Beryl's power came from her necklace, given to her by Metalia. Moon stabbed the necklace, but nothing happened. In her anguish, the Ginzuishou reacted once more and the sword was embedded with power. The necklace finally shatters, leaving Beryl to die, slowing turning to dust. It was clear that as she died, she recalled her past and her unrequited love with Endymion, the heartbreak only heightened by his heart belonging to Princess Serenity. After Beryl died, Endymion attacked Moon and took the sword, escaping through a portal, with a desperate Moon following. After a vicious struggle, Moon recovered the sword and that's the moment that Rei and Mamoru stood in now.

The sword was held in the hands of Moon, who was sat on her feet on the ground. She stared, reading over and over the inscription on the sword. _"When this sword shines bright, when the Silver Crystal hidden inside the one who will someday become Queen begins to shine in reaction to the wishes of her heart, she will become complete and reawaken the full great powers of the Moon. Offer up a prayer to the holy Crystal Tower and bring peace to our kingdom once more."_

"Usagi," Mamoru said, kneeling at her side. They watched as a single tear fell from Moon's eye and onto the sword. Rei turned away, having seen enough. She knew the devastation that would follow.

"She's not here," she said, walking out of the door they walked in. She heard the door close behind her moments after she'd walked into the infinite corridor. "Come on." She walked through another door with Mamoru in tow.

Everyone was silent. They'd talked about Danburite, but they couldn't go anywhere without Usagi. They needed her power and right now, their princess was trapped in the recesses of her own mind. But there were other things on their minds, too.

"How do you think he died?" Jadeite piped up.

"It looked like he was struck with a blade," Zoicite said quietly.

"But… why?"

"Evil is just that: evil," Ami murmured under her breath.

Makoto looked at the blue-haired water goddess in surprise.

"Evil isn't born, it's made, remember?" Makoto reminded, looking pointedly at the present Shitennou.

"Princess Serenity?" Mamoru murmured, eyeing the figure in front of them.

In the distance, they saw the familiar lunar princess walking into the Moon castle. They followed her in and down a long hall and into the large throne room. Immediately, Mamoru and Rei stopped. The throne room wasn't as they remembered. When they walked in, the ground was all grass. Serenity was standing in the middle of the room overlooking the ground before her. Mamoru and Rei stood either side of her and gasped at what they saw before them. This certainly was not a memory. Before them ten graves, covered by earth, were placed. Directly in front of them was a row of four graves: one each for the inner sailor senshi of the solar system. One row behind them lay their respective partners of the Shitennou. What startled Mamoru and Rei further were the two graves at the back. One was for Prince Endymion and the other was for Queen Serenity.

"It was all my fault, Rei-chan," Serenity said clearly.

Rei's eyes widened, turning to her princess. "You're here," she breathed.

"I'm here," she said, considering the graves before her.

"What is this?" Rei asked, gesturing to the memorials.

"It's my price for offering up a wish to the one place that can grant it," she said. "It's my fault."

Mamoru eyed the grave marked for him. "This didn't happen, love," he said gently.

Serenity didn't react. "Are you happy, Rei-chan?"

"We need you, Usagi," she said firmly.

Movement caught Rei's eye. She turned and saw the memory of Usagi playing at the Sailor V video game. After losing, she paused, staring blankly at the console. After a few moments, she snapped out of it and started up again. Mamoru frowned, glancing between Rei and Serenity.

Silently, Serenity turned and walked through a door. Rei recognised where this led and found that she was right. This was the room that held the legendary sword. It lay on a stone pedestal and light shone around it giving it an ethereal glow. Serenity stood in front it, seeing the words that were scripted along the blade.

"Serenity, my love," Mamoru probed, "why are we here?"

Again, she didn't react. Rei glanced between them.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Serenity looked at the raven-haired senshi and her eyes softened. "This will always be my home. It's a forgotten place so it's safe right now." Her face fell in sadness.

Rei looked at Mamoru. "She doesn't know you're here. She can't see or hear you."

Mamoru blanched. "Why?"

"I guess I'll find out," she said, biting her lip.

More movements caught her eye and she turned to see the same memory from across the room. It was like that memory was fighting to be present with them. She frowned, noting the unstable space where the memory formed in the thought they were stood in.

"This memory… it isn't real, Usagi," Rei stated. "What is this?"

"My gift," she said. "It's what I do."

"What does that mean?" Rei frowned. Mamoru shifted on his feet.

"My very existence comes from the Ginzuishou and all evil appears because of it. Where there's light, there's dark. You have to fight to protect it and at what cost?" Serenity sighed. "I killed you."

"No," Rei countered.

"Endymion's love for me cursed another woman to fall into evil hands and the kingdom fell," she continued. "My light brought darkness and everyone I loved died."

"We're not dead now," Rei argued.

"One by one, you're all being picked off," Usagi said, "and there's nothing I can do."

Rei was aware that the Crown Arcade memory was once again replaying through Usagi's mind.

"What is this?"

"A curse of being the lunar princess," she replied.

"I'm not talking about this, I'm talking about…" Rei paused, taking Serenity by the shoulders and turning her around to face the memory, "this. Right here, it happened. I know it's something small, but it's something. What?"

"Don't go there, Rei," Usagi said, shaking her head.

"I'm not! You're the one who keeps dragging me back here! A-and you wouldn't be doing that if you weren't trying to show me something," Rei said in frustration.

"Do I?" Serenity asked, looking at Rei.

"Usagi, come on. I-it's your brain. Just tell me. What happened here?"

Usagi, sitting at the Sailor V video game, looked up. "This was when I quit, Rei-chan."

Rei's eyebrows raised when she noticed that Usagi and Serenity were both separate and the same.

"You did?"

"Just for a second. I remember," Serenity said, looking at Usagi.

"I was in the Crown Arcade," Usagi started.

"I was waiting for Minako-chan to join me and I had just lost a game," Serenity continued.

"Nothing special about it," Usagi shrugged, "and then it hit me."

"What hit you?" Rei questioned, eyeing Mamoru.

"I can't beat the Dark Kingdom, whoever is controlling it now," Serenity said bluntly. "It's all the same thing."

"You can't know that," Rei disagreed.

"I didn't just know it," Serenity said.

"I felt it," Usagi said, the same despondent expression on their faces. "The Dark Kingdom will beat me."

"And in that second of knowing it, Rei…" Serenity interjected.

"I wanted it to happen," Usagi said.

Rei looked between them. "Why?"

"I wanted it over," Usagi answered, "This is… all of this… it's too much for me."

"I just wanted it over," Serenity said, gazing out at her deceased loved ones.

"If the Dark Kingdom wins…" Usagi exclaimed, "then you all die."

"And I would grieve," Serenity declared. "Because of the Ginzuishou, I will forever be immortal. And people would feel sorry for me. But it would be over. And I imagined what a relief that would be… I killed you all. You'd be at peace."

"Is that what you think?" Rei challenged.

"My thinking it made it happen," Serenity affirmed.

"Some part of me wanted it," Usagi admitted. "And in the moment Danburite took Venus…"

"I know I could have done something better. But I didn't. I was off by some fraction of a second," Serenity recalled, falling into the memory.

"And this is why…" Usagi started.

"… I killed those I held most dear," Serenity finished.

"I think the guys were onto something back at the shrine. Snap out of it!" she raised her voice, making Mamoru jump.

Serenity and Usagi looked up. "What?" they both said, looking at Rei.

"All this… it has a name. It's called guilt. It's a feeling, and it's important. But it's not more than that, Usagi. Usagis," she corrected, frowning at each of them. You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders since the moment you wielded the power of the Ginzuishou. And I, I know you didn't ask for this, but… you do it every day. And so, you wanted out for one second. So, what?"

"I got you all killed," Serenity repeated.

"Hello! We're not dead yet!" Rei pointed out. "But we will be if you stay locked inside here and never come back to us."

"But what if I can't?" Serenity asked. "One of us is already dead."

"Then I guess you're right. And you did kill those you hold most dear."

"Rei!" Mamoru scolded, shocked.

"Hello! She doesn't know you're here because she feels guilty. She saw the dead body of one of her closest friend's soul mate. Allowing herself to feel loved feels wrong under such grief. I need to get her out of this and I will," she announced, with fire in her eyes.

Rei looked between Serenity and Usagi, who were unaware of the conversation that took place between Mamoru and Rei. She turned to walk away from them to exit the room.

"Wait," Serenity said in alarm. "Where are you going?"

Rei turns to look at her. "Where you're needed. Are you coming?"

Serenity stares at Rei as Usagi gets another game over at the Sailor V game. She pauses and snaps out of her reverie, once again starting a new game.

Rei continues to stare into Usagi's cerulean blue eyes. Suddenly with a start, she comes to, sitting up straighter, looking around Rei's bedroom, breathing heavily. Rei stares at Usagi, not noticing Mamoru on the floor next to her. Usagi turns to look at Rei and bursts into tears. Instantly, Rei gets up and kneels besides Usagi's chair, putting her arms around her to hold her as she cries. Mamoru stands at the side of Usagi's chair, looking pensively at the two of them.


	29. Chapter 28

Author's note: please leave reviews - I read and respond to every one (in the case of guest reviews, I read and appreciate them). I try to answer any and all questions, whether by replying to your review or addressing it in my updates. I didn't forget about Jadeite - I haven't condemned him to the same fate as Kunzite. I'm sure Mars will slap him back to the land of the living!

Chapter 28

Everyone was scattered around the usual room in the shrine, conversation failing them. They each stared off in different directions, lost in thought. They heard the door open, the interruption breaking them out of their reverie, and they each turned to see Usagi walking in with Mamoru and Rei in tow.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, then turned to everyone, "she's back."

"You're okay?" Jadeite checked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Usagi nodded. "So, what do we know?"

The moon cats filled Usagi in on any details that she missed out on. Resolve had settled on her face when she was informed on their findings. She didn't ask about Kunzite and nobody mentioned Minako. They didn't want to imagine the worst or hope for the best, just in case they had another devastation.

"Right, let's go," Usagi ordered.

"W-what?" Mamoru stammered in surprise. "Are you ready? Are we ready to just go storming in on Danburite? We don't know anything about him."

"That's not true," Rei argued. "We know a little."

"I'm sure that makes us all feel better," Mamoru frowned.

"I'm not joking," Usagi said flatly. "It's time to bring our fifth senshi home. She's been with him long enough and who knows what she's endured."

"But where did he come from? What's his motive?" Mamoru continued.

"I don't care!" Makoto jumped in, rounding on Mamoru. "Usagi-chan is right. We need to save one of our own. I'm sure we'll find out the details. The enemy has always loved to talk."

"Right," Jadeite said, "and it's time to stick a cork in it."

Everyone blinked at him, then Usagi gestured to everyone and they all transformed. Usagi held out her hands to Rei and Mamoru, and everyone else followed suit, linking hands. The signature colour of each senshi, Shitennou and Tuxedo Kamen lit up as each called upon their powers to teleport to the enemy's base. In a flash of light, they'd disappeared, with the moon cats watching on.

Venus watched as Danburite turned his back on her… on him, as he made his way to the door. Slowly, she stood to her feet, removing the chain from around her waist. She raised an arm in the air as she called upon her planet power, an orange glow enveloping her. "Venus love chain encircle!" she shouted, her Venus chain wrapping around Danburite's waist, trapping his arms. She marched closer to him, watching the immediate surprise leave his face. Without hesitation, she called, "Venus love chain blast!" the chain shocked him with a violently strong golden light.

He yelled out in shock by the strength and power of the energy that Venus had ensnared him in. She stood, a dead look in her eyes after what he'd forced her to do. She felt betrayal and guilt both eating her up inside. She couldn't believe that she'd been deceived by a man she had hoped to trust. A part of her wanted to ignore the unsettling feeling she had around Danieru, so she did. She wasn't prepared for his next move.

His yells subsided, and Venus watched as he concentrated momentarily. She looked down at his hand to see him conjure up a playing card: the Queen of hearts. She noticed the light around her Venus chain fade, lighting up his card. He flicked his fingers and the card brushed against the chain, causing it to fall to the ground. Her mouth fell open in horror, her eyes widening at this turn of events. He brushed his jacket off and looked at her in disdain.

"That hurt, you daft b-" he started.

Before she could finish, he had inspired the memories of her Sailor V days to resurface, so she used them to her advantage. She needn't shout the words to deliver a physical attack, but she still remembered how she used them. She recalled her rolling screw Sailor V punch and she sent out a crushing blow to his stomach. As he buckled, she spun around and delivered her Sailor V kick, sending him flying across the room, smashing into a pillar. She barely relaxed her stance, but she watched as he slowly got himself up off the ground. He held onto the pillar for support and looked up at her.

"How could I forget such tricks up your sleeves?" he said between clenched teeth. "You're stronger."

"And more powerful," she hit back. "You've made a huge mistake."

"No," he let out a huge breath of air. "Your little moon princess did. Everything that has happened is her fault, so it's all on her."

"She didn't hold my boyfriend's heart over my head!" she argued. "You did. She hasn't done anything but love each one of us."

"Love?" he said, standing straighter. "You loved me once."

"And even then, you betrayed me," she said quietly. She raised her hand, a golden heart appearing on her palm. She brought down her hand and forced the heart to spin rapidly. "Rolling heart vibration!" she cried out, sending the heart straight out towards Danburite.

He rolled his eyes, leaping out of the way. She was occupied performing the attack just long enough for him to land behind her. Without hesitation, he plunged his hand into her back and grabbed her heart. He pulled and found that it wouldn't budge from her chest. He pulled again, right as a huge blast sounded as her attack hit the pillar he had crashed into previously.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked himself, then directed at her, "what did you do to me?"

"I think the question is what the hell are you trying to do to me?" she groaned, wincing at the painful sensation going through her from where his hand grasped at her heart.

"I can't…" he pulled again, "take it out."

"You can't take love, Danburite," she groaned again. "As a fellow Venusian, you should know that."

He released her and stood back, leaving her to collapse on the floor, clutching her chest. He looked down at her and sneered.

"There's time yet, Venus," he taunted. "Now, I must prepare. Your friends are almost here."

Her head shot up. "What?"

"You didn't think they'd come for you?" he asked. "After the little gift I sent them, I'm sure they're thirsting for my blood, especially Mars. It's going to be fun."

 _Little gift?_ she thought. She looked around and noticed Kunzite's body was gone. When had he taken his body? _Oh no._

"Right, it seems we're just at the perimeter of the base," Mercury stated, her Mercury visor over her eyes, scanning the area.

"You know, for the first time, I'm actually thankful for these short skirts," Jupiter said, fanning herself with her hand. "Man, it's so hot!"

"I'm thankful, too," Nephrite commented.

Mars pulled a face. "Really, guys?"

Moon and Tuxedo Kamen glanced at each other, looking away quickly once they caught each other's eye. They hadn't talked much since Usagi came out of her profound stupor. They knew that now wasn't the time.

"Okay, I've found Magellan Castle," Mercury interrupted, putting away her Mercury computer. "It looks like a clear path. We just need to follow this desert path and it leads to the front."

"That's all?" Zoicite questioned.

"Doubtful," Mars said. "Everyone, be on guard."

They waded their way through the mounds of sand towards their destination. It wasn't long until they felt a disturbance in their midst.

"Look out!" Jadeite yelled, throwing himself at Mars, just as a mound of sand swept past them. Jadeite landed so that Mars landed above him, cushioning her blow. Her violet eyes widened then she pushed herself off him. She turned quickly to see a figure rise up out of the sand dunes. She squinted. It didn't really have a form, except that of a person shape, but other than that, there were no features to really describe it.

"Youma," Mercury cried out.

Without thought, Nephrite raised his hand to call upon the stars to emit a large force of energy which he shot out from his palm, towards the youma. Everyone frowned as they watched the youma take the hit, not at all phased. They watched the youma explode into a billion tiny grains of sand. Then it went silent.

Moon blinked. "Why do I feel like that was too easy?" She turned to Mars whose eyes were far away. She recognised that expression. "Mars?" She looked at everyone else who also stared at Mars. Jadeite stood in front of Mars and stared into her violet eyes. "She's having a vision," Moon stated.

As Mars watched the youma quite literally turn to dust, she instantly fell into a vision. She saw Kunzite walk past the very place that they were standing in. She saw a victorious expression on his face as he made his way forward. She watched him fight the youma off him before being engulfed by a dust cloud and the youma overpowering him. She broke out of her vision right as she witnessed Danburite rip out his heart.

"This isn't over," Mars stated, breathing heavily. " _He_ tried the same thing, Nephrite. It doesn't have an effect."

Right on cue, a sand storm blew up around them. They looked around, disorientated, just like Kunzite experienced. They daren't make a move or attack in case they hit each other. However, Mars was a little more daring than the rest of them. Using her power of foresight, she held a charm between her fingers, chanting quietly to herself, then she threw the charm out into the storm and yelled, "fire soul bird!" which released a fireball from her index fingers. The charm was engulfed by the fire and a huge phoenix was formed, it flew threw the storm and melted the sand at its high temperature, causing the storm to die down.

Mars stood, looking smug at her fellow soldiers. "Silica… melts when hot enough," Mars laughed. "We have sands like this on Mars. It was just a hunch that it'd work."

"You always singed my hair!" Moon moaned, patting her odangos.

"Oh, please, have a little faith," Mars tutted.

They turned to continue their walk towards Magellan Castle when the youma appeared before them.

"I can't allow you to go any further," it stated. "I will stop you, if you force me to."

Mars raised her eyebrows. "Well, what's new?" she sighed. She purposefully took a step forward and the youma shot a beam of sand at her, to which she dived out of the way. She looked up to see a delicate sprinkle of dust following the gust of sand, which made direct contact in the face of Jadeite, who was standing behind her before she moved out of the way. Instantly, he dropped to the floor. "Damn it," she mumbled.

The youma raised one arm and then the left, whereby it summoned up great winds to cause two tornedos full of sand swirling in perfect synchronous motion to make their way towards the group. Jupiter called upon her planet, a little antenna coming from her tiara and static settled in the air surrounding them. She brought about a powerful thunderstorm and collected it with the help of her antenna. "Jupiter thunderbolt!" she yelled, raising her hands in the air, the electricity from the storm materialising in her hands. She hurled the huge bolts of electricity at the tornedos of sand and the lightning fused the sand into silica glass, leaving two pieces looking like they belonged in an art exhibit. The extreme heat radiated through the path the tornedos took, making glass-lined tubes with a sandy outside, essentially petrifying the lightning she'd created.

Mercury looked around at the still area and noticed the youma moving about the group, considering its next move. "Right, enough of this," she said. A drop of water fell down, creating a ripple beneath her feet. Droplets then surrounded Mercury as she spun around several times. The droplets coalesced into a stream of water and she cried out, "shine aqua illusion!" as she threw it out in all directions, soaking the desert. In the next moment, she stood with an arm in the air and yelled, "shine snow illusion!" creating a powerful and freezing storm, which froze all of the soaking sand around them.

"Okay, now I miss actual clothes," Jupiter said, rubbing at her cold legs.

This time everyone laughed.

"Nice going," Mamoru commented. "You've totally immobilised the youma."

"We immobilised any attacks. I just immobilised the youma forever," Mercury smiled.

Slow, steady clapping stopped the smiles on their faces as they turned towards the interruption to find Danburite ahead of them on the path they were taking.

"Well done," he praised. "You faired much better than your fallen friend did. Isn't that right, Mars?"

Everyone turned to Mars.

"What does he mean?" Moon asked.

"I saw his… encounter," Mars said.

"Nevertheless, it's not going to be that easy to see me," he said offhandedly. "I can wait." He disappeared in a moments flash.

"What is he waiting for?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned.

"He's not done yet," Jupiter said.


	30. Chapter 29

Author's note: I'm in the final chapters now of the showdown. Please, leave your reviews but remember that fan-fiction isn't a recount of all facts and story plots - it's an interpretation and use of what we know to tell another story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 29

Venus watched from her position in Magellan Castle, overlooking the fight below her. She'd tried everything she could think of in order to escape the confines of the walls of her prison but to no avail. Danburite told her that no one could enter or leave unless it had been earned or if he wished it, and so she watched from afar. She frowned, turning her attention to the youma that each guardian faced. Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were the only two who fought a youma together. That intrigued her.

"Each youma represents a different type of love," Danburite interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to him, surprised. He came to stand at her side and looked down at the scene before them. She couldn't do anything else but listen, too intrigued to hear what he'd say.

"It's like you say, you can't take or destroy love," he mused, "but you can change it. Each of you are defined by your own unique characteristics and personalities… and that's what they're fighting." He smiled to himself.

Venus looked down at her friends once again. "They're fighting themselves?"

Danburite frowned, pulling a face at her. "As the goddess of love, I would have thought you'd have got it by now." He raked his fingers through his white locks. "Sailor Mars is fighting Eros, the youma of erotic love. This type of love is driven by the physical body… it's unstable, just like her. Jadeite's opponent is Philautia, the youma of self-love. The love catalyst for this type of love is the soul. He learned to love himself so he's able to care deeply for another. That's why they're always fighting against each other." He shook his hair, narrowing his eyes at the battlefield. "Sailor Mercury faces Storge, the youma of familiar love. This type of love is causal or motivated by memory. She's the mind of reason among you. Zoicite is facing Philia, otherwise known as affectionate love. He's driven by the mind which is why I felt Philia is a good match for him." He chuckled. "These two were my favourite. I paired Sailor Jupiter with Mania, the youma of obsessive love. Jupiter has always been driven by survival instinct, but she's always run to love, even when it didn't call. It's been amusing to see this first hand during my time on Earth. Ludus is the youma of playful love, whom Nephrite now faces. This love is astral or emotional. It's love in it's rawest form and that's why we saw Jupiter and Nephrite fit together so well." He looked at Venus who'd been listening intently. "I know you've been wondering about your Moon Princess and the Prince of this Earth. Agape is my favourite youma." He took a steady breath of air, while he observed the fight. "She's selfless unconditional love. Those two have a love that no one else has ever had. It has literally cheated death on several occasions and they still found each other. Agape is an unconditional love, bigger than ourselves, a boundless compassion, an infinite empathy." He turned to look at Venus. "Something that even you, the goddess of love couldn't ever hope to achieve." He turned to leave the room.

"Am I supposed to just watch from the shadows while my friends risk their lives?"

He paused. "You show so little faith in them. I know that they'll prevail, like they so annoyingly usually do. I just want to break them little by little." He looked at her from over his shoulder. "I wouldn't think watching from the shadows is really your thing. You should know that there's an eighth type of love. Meet Pragma."

Venus blanched, taking an involuntary step back. She watched this youma form from beneath her very feet until it stood tall next to Danburite. She wasn't surprised to see that it looked so similar to the youma battling the guardians out in the sand dunes. It was beautiful in its own unique way, no words quite fitting its description.

"I knew you'd demand a difficult type of love. Pragma represents an enduring love. It is beyond the physical, it has transcended the casual and it is a unique harmony that has formed over time. Something only Sailor Venus could ever hope to achieve." Danburite's voice got quieter as he left Venus in the company of Pragma. "I'll see you all when you're done."

"This is nuts!" Mars raged. "Why. Won't. This. Youma. Die?!" She shot out another blast of fire at her opponent.

"I agree with Mars," Jadeite said, leaping out of the way from an oncoming attack from Philautia. "Right, enough of this." With a flick of his wrist and twisting his fingers slightly taut, he watched as her head abruptly twisted, snapping her neck, causing her to fall at his feet. "I doubt she'll be out for long," he said, wiping his brow.

Mercury was the first to follow Jadeite's tactic and snap froze Storge. She took a sigh of relief as she stepped away to turn to look at how her friends were getting on. Mars followed suit, turning Eros to a pile of ash. Zoicite manipulated fire to bind Philia in her place. Mercury gasped as she watched Jupiter soar through the air, smacking into Nephrite, sending him flying to the ground, Jupiter landing on top of him. Ludus and Mania, the latter of which had effortlessly sent Jupiter across the battlefield, made their way towards the two protectors. Nephrite reached up to wipe the blood from Jupiter's forehead which was starting to make its way down her head. She smiled tentatively then turned to look at the oncoming youma. She placed her hand flat on the ground, causing large vines to come up from under the sand dunes. They wrapped around the youmas, trapping them together. Nephrite then rested his hand on top of Jupiter's, sending a strong electrical charge through her which shocked the youma from within the clutches of the vines.

True to his word, Tuxedo Kamen once again pulled the Moon senshi from out of harms way. He immediately fired out a thin beam of concentrated energy and threw out a number of deadly roses that temporarily paralysed Agape in place.

"So, we've immobilised them," Jupiter stated the obvious.

"For now," Mars mumbled.

"How do we get rid of them?" Jupiter continued, ignoring Mars. "We've blasted them with everything. Sailor Moon?"

"They didn't react to moonlight," she shrugged.

Mercury's eyes brightened. "Think about it. Danburite summoned these youma. As we were fighting, I got all of their names. They all have one thing in common: love!"

Mars pulled a face, unimpressed.

"How does that help us, exactly?" Jadeite asked sourly.

"It makes sense!" Mercury replied impatiently. "We can't kill or destroy love. He's tainted the very existence of love with something impure and evil. We can do something about that." She looked pointedly at Moon.

Venus dodged her crescent boomerang as it missed Pragma completely and came back at her. The resulting crash as it hit the wall was ignored as she stood straight and faced her. Venus had been throwing energy, light, love and physical attacks at this youma and nothing was really phasing it. Everything just seemed to come back at her. By now, she was wearing thin, but Pragma was not. She'd never seen a youma look unimpressed, almost bored before. Something was telling her that she couldn't destroy this youma.

She threw her Venus chain and trapped the youma by encircling it. She struggled but the links of the chain were difficult to shake off over the other, so it would loosen. Venus pulled, causing the chains to tighten so Pragma could struggle no more. She tied the end of the chain round a pillar and shot a powerful beam of light at it, as if to glue it there. She steadily breathed out as she contemplated her next move.

"Wait, you want me to _heal_ these youma?" Moon asked sceptically. "They aren't human, Mercury. What can I do with them?"

"Trust me!" Mercury all but begged. "He's turned something pure and good into something dark. We need to squash out the dark."

Moon frowned and glanced at Tuxedo Kamen. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say _what do we have to lose?_ She raised her eyebrows and turned to the youma.

"I can't attack them all at once!" Moon said, eyeing Eros who was starting to take form once again. "That's a lot of moon magic to use, Mercury."

"We're here," Tuxedo Kamen encouraged.

Moon proceeded to raise the Ginzuishou above her head and shouted, "silver moon crystal power!" The light and energy of the moon engulfed the surrounding area that held the battleground. She felt the darkness in among the light and she sought to snuff it out. She concentrated on Eros and Philautia who were beginning to stir once again. She called out to the moon and she felt it respond to her wishes. With a final push, she watched as a black form came away from the youma's forms in a swirl of fog and the youma turned to dust. As she slumped, feeling the energy drain from her, into Tuxedo Kamen's strong embrace, she watched as all of the youma followed suit, turning to dust.

"Huh," Mercury nodded in approval. "I thought they were linked. They all had love in common as the theme here. Heal one, you heal them all. Of course, we had to weaken them first." She looked at a pale Moon. "Are you okay?"

She nodded meekly. "It never gets easier wielding the Ginzuishou."

Venus watched in shock and approval as the youma turned to dust in front of her eyes, leaving her chain to fall to the floor with a clang. She turned to the window to look out at where her friends were and was pleasantly surprised to see them okay. She saw the familiar slump of Moon in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. It must have been her doing.

 _Thank you, Moon,_ she thought gratefully.

Movement near the base of the castle caught her eye. She peered down as far as she could to see a light coming out towards the group. She noted a shadow of an open door, courtesy of the light, inviting the group in. She knew that this was inevitable. She watched in horror, dread and timid relief that her friends were nearing the castle, towards her, towards Danburite.

It was time.


	31. Chapter 30

Author's note: Thank you to all my reviewers - your support is invaluable. Please, leave me some more reviews! I hope you enjoy the latest update!

Chapter 30

"Do any of you know your way around this place?" Mars grumbled.

Moon raised an eyebrow. "I lived on the Moon. The only time I left it was to visit Earth and that wasn't allowed!"

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled. Mercury tapped away at her Mercury computer and silently walked purposefully towards an imposing set of double doors. Everyone followed her without question and they made their way through them. Then they stopped with a gasp at what lay before them in the middle of the room.

"How is he –" Moon started.

"This must be a trap," Nephrite said through gritted teeth, his hands balled up into tight fists.

Mars had a ball of fire ready in her hand, looking around the room. She recognised it as a traditional throne room, large and spacious with high ceilings and huge pillars equally spaced down the middle of the room. Everything was white but not at all untouched. She noted damage to a few pillars where it looked like a fight had occurred. She took a few steps nearer to the damage and touched the crumbling stone. She felt herself fall into a vision and shook her head to snap out of it. The vision came quickly, and nobody had noticed that her head had left the room. She knew Venus was around here somewhere, unlikely unscathed. She stepped away and looked at the others who were debating what to do.

"How is Ku… how is he here right now?" Jadeite asked no one in particular, choking on his words. "Perhaps more important, why?"

"Nothing is unchanged," Mercury observed.

"It's painful watching you debate this," a cold voice said unexpectedly.

Mars turned, flicking her wrist, the fire disappearing from her hand and without hesitation, summoned the fiery Mars bow and arrow and shot her lethal flames towards the voice. There was impact and Mars narrowed her violet eyes to see if she hit her target. She saw her arrow stuck in one of the pillars that was out of line of her aim and the flames were flickering gently against the stone. A card fluttered past her eyes and she followed it down to see the ace of hearts staring at her. The déja vu hit her and she saw the vision from her fire reading flash before her eyes.

"It's certainly no trap," the voice continued. "I'm surprised you haven't tried healing him."

"Show yourself," Jupiter demanded angrily, electricity crackling around her tall form.

Danburite stepped out from behind the pillar nearest to Kunzite's body and stared at each of them in turn. He gestured towards their fallen friend and offered, "heal him. I won't stop you."

Zoicite narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Why would you do that?"

"He was my mentor," he nodded, "and a damn good one. It would be such a waste."

Mercury was quietly tapping at her Mercury computer and gasped, eyes widening. "That's not him. It's a hologram." And with that, Danburite disappeared.

"It's a trap," Nephrite repeated. "Why else would he want us to bring Kunzite back if not to torture us with the possibility?"

"Wait, where is Venus?" Jupiter interrupted.

"He's torturing us with that question, too," Tuxedo Kamen mused.

"Why are we debating this?" Moon suddenly exploded. "Why didn't you let me heal him when we were at the shrine?"

"It could kill you," Tuxedo Kamen answered impatiently. "We need you."

"Well, _he_ needs me," she emphasised, pointing at Kunzite. "Venus needs him. She needs me."

Mars had a grim expression on her face watching them debate this. "Moon, why allow you to bring him back if not to get you out of the way, whether that be by your death or by bringing us all down? Think of the motivation!"

"We always save people, we protect our own," Moon stated firmly. "Whether he brought Kunzite here or not, it was wrong to leave his spirit… wherever it is. We don't know how he died!"

Mars made to open her mouth but promptly closed it.

"Don't you dare try," Jupiter warned Moon.

Moon sighed, closing her eyes, feeling a familiar lunar glow from within her heart. Everyone frowned, realising that they couldn't move. They stared in horror as they watched Moon open her eyes, the Ginzuishou appearing in the palm of her hands.

"I'm not leaving him in the hands of death – it wasn't his time," Moon stated. She noted the looks on each of their faces and stopped at Tuxedo Kamen who had helplessness and despair etched across every contour of his face. "I know what I'm doing," she answered the thoughts she knew were whirring through his mind. "We can't fall to evil again."

"Moon healing activation!" she cried, sending out waves of pure moonlight over Kunzite's still form. Everyone watched on as Moon put all her concentration into focusing her energy onto Kunzite's. She felt the moon respond to her pleas to use her power and she felt this power wash over Kunzite. There was one problem though: there was nothing in Kunzite for her to grab a hold of. It was like his body was an empty vessel, not even a glimmer of his spirit lingering around his form. She groaned, digging deeper. She felt the sweat trickle from her brow. As wave after wave of pure moonlight swept over her fallen friend, she felt her energy slowly leaving her with each wave. "Well, damn," she murmured, collapsing on the floor, her eyes shuttering down.

Everyone regained their ability to move and instantly swarmed around the Moon Princess. Tuxedo Kamen had her resting in his lap as Zoicite and Mercury examined Kunzite, only to find that not even an inkling of life had passed his system.

"Stupid, stupid girl!" Mars cried angrily, tears filling her eyes.

Jupiter knelt by her side and took Moon's hand in hers. She looked up at Tuxedo Kamen, biting her lip. "What do we do?"

He shrugged helplessly. "What can we do? She's getting colder each moment."

"We told her not to do this!" Mars continued. She shuffled closer and took Moon by the shoulders and shook her. "Usagi-chan! Usagi! Wake up, Usagi." The tears fell from her eyes, and trickled off her cheeks, landing on Moon's still form. Mars gasped. Tuxedo Kamen looked up at Mars, frowning, reached for one of her hands that grasped Moon's shoulder. Then he blinked and saw everything that Mars was seeing.

 _Princess Serenity was sat in the Chamber of Prayer, located in the centre of the Moon Castle. In her hands, she held a beating heart, that was getting slower and slower after each passing moment. She looked pensively at it, tilting her head at the slowing beat._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," she said. "I thought I was stronger than this. It'll stop soon."_

 _The glow around her was getting dimmer._

Tuxedo Kamen and Mars eyes met. "You saw that, didn't you?" Mars asked him. He nodded slowly, looking down at the blonde senshi.

"And she'll see me," he said, a resolve in his midnight blue eyes.

Tears fell down Venus' cheeks. She couldn't move. Her own Venus chain had her in a tight bind from another room in the castle where she was forced to watch everything that Danburite put them through. He was truly gone.


	32. Chapter 31

Author's note: I'm really lacking on reviews over the past couple of chapters - I'd really appreciate to hear from my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 31

"Well, that was rather cliché," Danburite's voice broke through the tension, "a gullible princess. Wow." With the exception of Tuxedo Kamen, everyone looked up to see the white-haired Venusian staring down at them, looking a little bored. "I wasn't lying when I said that his death was a waste. He could have been helpful to me. But I suppose two broken princesses is better than none." He almost chuckled at that.

Jadeite stood up swiftly, raising his hand in Danburite's direction, holding him in a telekinetic grip. Danburite winced briefly, not ready for the retaliation.

"Two?" Jupiter asked, taking her stance next to Jadeite.

"What? You thought Venus was here sipping tea and eating scones?" he mocked.

Tuxedo Kamen ignored them all and looked down at his girl, her hand in his grip. He closed his eyes and concentrated. By using his powers of psychometry, he felt his consciousness become one with hers, allowing him into her mind on a plane that even their telepathic connection couldn't reach alone.

 _He found himself in the Chamber of Prayer on the Moon. He felt a little different and looked down at himself to find that he was no longer Tuxedo Kamen, but Prince Endymion. That figures. He looked up to where he last saw Princess Serenity when he hijacked Mar's insight and found her in the same position. He walked over to her quickly and sat beside her._

 _"What are you waiting for?" he asked softly._

 _She sighed. "The inevitable?" She looked up at him and gestured to the heart in her hands. "It's so odd, Endymion. I felt nothing, absolutely nothing when I reached for Kunzite. It was like he was just… gone. So, that's why I'm here. The Ginzuishou is powerful and it can overwhelm me, but I had nothing to anchor to. The power just fell through him and so did I."_

 _He frowned, resting a hand on her hand closest to him. "So, trying was futile this time," he stated._

 _"So, it seems," she said. "I'm so sorry, Endymion."_

 _"You shouldn't apologise for what you are," he murmured._

 _"And what would that be?" she asked, her mouth turn downed._

 _"Hope," he said simply. She looked up at him, delicate eyebrows raised. "Do you want to come back with me?"_

 _"Do I want to?" she repeated._

 _"The weight of the world rests on your shoulders and it broke you, Serenity," he said, cupping her jaw. "I'm not going to force you to be the galaxy's only hope. I don't want to lose you, but I can't bring you back only for the guilt to destroy you later."_

 _She took one of his hands and rested the heart she was holding into his palm. "It's mine," she explained, nodding to it. "The Ginzuishou has never put me in this position before. I've been watching myself die."_

 _"And you don't want to watch anymore?" He couldn't deny the glimmer of hope from flashing across his eyes._

 _"I love each and every one of you," she said, the slight crack in her voice barely noticeable. "Grief will take each one of us, but death is an inevitability that we can't escape. It just makes us human. Watching myself fade away… I've never felt more human, but I don't feel alive. If I die, each one of you will pass on and I can't allow that."_

 _Endymion looked down, his eyebrows raised. "My powers to heal can only go so far, Serenity. But our connection goes deeper than our minds – it's in our hearts, too. Mine is yours." He brought her heart up to his chest and rested it over his heart._

 _She watched as colour faded from his face and reached over to place her hand over his that rested on his chest._

Mars looked intently at Tuxedo Kamen, deciding that she couldn't do anything right now but make sure that he wasn't disturbed. She turned to Danburite, standing up on her red heels.

"Do you care to enlighten us on where she is and why she isn't here with us?" she demanded.

Danburite felt Jadeite start to take a choking hold on him. He rolled his eyes and broke free of his grasp, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "That's enough of that, wouldn't you say?" he said lazily.

"Wha –" Jadeite started.

"If you want me to talk, I'll be needed oxygen and you tickling my throat with your party tricks was getting tiresome," he said offhandedly. "Venus is around here somewhere. Don't worry, we'll see her, I'm sure."

"No, we want to see her _now!_ " Mars demanded defiantly. "We don't wait for your permission. We don't even know what your deal is."

Danburite's mouth twitched but he couldn't contain his anger. He quickly drew a deck of cards, charging them with his energy, throwing them at the fiery senshi before she could react. Her violet eyes widened, aware that the prince and princess was behind her. Before she could decide what to do, Jadeite had leapt from his position and pushed Mars out of the way but in the process caught the onslaught of attacks.

 _"Endymion?" she asked, shaking him. She felt his energy flow through her, strengthening her. He was allowing them to share one strong heart: his. She shook him again, feeling the panic start to build up inside her. "Don't you dare leave me!"_

 _"Why would I ever do that?" he mumbled._

 _She looked at him directly in the face, seeing the exhaustion etched into every contour. She smiled and without hesitation, leaned over to kiss him full on the lips._

Mars turned around to see Nephrite holding Jadeite in his arms, while Zoicite was assessing the damage. She could see blood freely spilling out onto the floor, his uniform already stained. Jadeite groaned in pain as Nephrite was attempting to keep him still. Mars crawled across the floor to him and took hold of his hand, to which he instantly had a vice grip on. She winced at the strength he had.

"Why did you do that, you stupid man!" she accused.

"I wouldn't let any harm come to you, Rei-chan," he said softly, using her civilian name.

"It's my duty to protect the princess," she argued.

"And it's mine to protect you," he said, eyes shuttering as pain flashed across his face again.

"Jadeite. Jadeite!" Mars cried out, feeling his grip slacken in her hand.

"I've got him," Tuxedo Kamen said. Everyone looked up, and felt relief go through them as they saw Sailor Moon and he were just fine. Moon came forward and took Mars by the shoulders and brought her away as Tuxedo Kamen sat at Jadeite's side to help him.

"Perfect," Danburite mused, observing the performance before him. "It would have been too easy if you'd died. And you don't deserve easy."


	33. Chapter 32

Author's note: A quick comment on the previous chapter on how I brought Usagi back to the land of the living. Mamoru and Usagi don't physically share one heart. I'd already established in the story (and it's hinted at in the manga anyway) that they both share a connection with each other. From the manga, I used it here that they have a telepathic connection, which we often see when he appears when she's in trouble during a fight. But after Usagi made her wish to lead a normal life, they still found each other regardless. Through the power of their own love, he was able to use his own energy from his own heart to give her a second life and to come back to them. Through their love, their hearts are like reflections of the other. This is why I had them both fight the one youma, Agape, together, as opposed to when I gave the other guardians their own senshi to fight. Agape is essentially unconditional, 'Godly', neverending love. And that's what they have.  
Please, leave reviews. I'm expecting the next chapter to be the last chapter dealing with Danburite and you'll see why! Please, enjoy!

Chapter 32

Venus struggled against her own Venus chain that was wrapped tightly around her body, binding her. She'd been forced to watch Danburite disrespect Kunzite in death, taunt Usagi into using her power, drain Mamoru of his strength with each use of his healing abilities, mock them with his capability of waving away their attacks without a single bat of an eyelid and injure Jadeite to an unknown extent. She'd had enough. He'd jumped her after Pragma was taken down by Usagi's light and he'd used her Venus chain which had fallen to the ground. She'd been too preoccupied with checking on the battlefield outside in the sand dunes to notice him.

She stopped struggling, closing her eyes. She concentrated and called to planet Venus in her mind and heart. She felt it respond and she used the energy to fight against the light of her Venus chain which bound her.

"Venus love chain discharge," she whispered under her breath. She heard a clang as the chain fell to the ground and she once again had feeling return to her arms as she set herself free. She stepped over the golden links on the ground, blasting her way through the closed doors as she made her way down the endless hallways.

Nephrite flew across the room as his beams of starlight energy was turned back against him. He crashed into a pillar and fell to the ground. Without fail, he looked up at Danburite who was unphased by his oncoming attacks. He watched as Danburite turned to Jupiter who was calling upon her planet to attack him. Without thinking twice, Nephrite called down lightning from the sky and allowed it to strike him, despite that Jupiter was so close – he knew it wouldn't hurt her. She was struck backwards but she waved her hand in front of her eyes in an attempt to see past the smoky cloud caused by the impact of Nephrite's attack. She was shocked to find Danburite wasn't in front of her as she expected. She looked around and felt an impact behind her which shot her forward, landing her on the ground.

Danburite drew out a deck of cards and threw them into the path of Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen was helpless to do anything as he was attempting to heal Jadeite's wounds. However, Mars rotated her left arm once in a clockwise direction, with fire gushing from her hand. The fire condensed into eight balls of fire around her and she shouted, "Mars burning mandala!" directing the balls at each energised card ready to take out Moon. The balls exploded upon impact, saving Moon from grievous injuries. As this was happening, Zoicite conjured petals to surround himself and transformed them into lethal needles. He nodded at Mercury who froze them so that they were like deathly icicles and he shot them at Danburite. He quickly responded, dodging each one and taking any strays out that could have caught him. Many frozen needles were lying on the floor around Danburite. He used the energy in them and threw them back at the group. He didn't aim for any particular person because as each one contacted a pillar, the floor, the wall, it exploded on impact causing each warrior to dive out the way where they could.

He fell into a fighting stance to throw another attack their way, but he was knocked back by an incredible bright light. He saw the shadow of a familiar figure with long golden hair standing in front of the beaten guardians.

"Enough," she said firmly, each hand showing her palm to each side of the battlefield.

At first, he was shocked but then he chuckled. "You think that's all it'll take?"

"None of them know you!" she argued. "I do. Why did you need to move onto them, too?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "This isn't about you, Venus." He looked behind her to look pointedly at the rest of them. "It seems you could all learn something from Venus, though." He looked back at Venus and tilted his head to one side, hand under chin. "When you watched me die during your days as Sailor V, I predicted that your love would be doomed for all eternity. Ironically, you always chose duty over love and I didn't see why this would change. I left your path open to put your mission before romance without hesitation, yet when I saw you again… you let me die in vain." He shook his head. "Look at you all, fighting for love and justice. What justice did I ever have?"

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked.

"You call it love and justice but really, that's just another word for selfishness and arrogance," he spat.

"You have some nerve," Nephrite growled. "You've been throwing us around like rag dolls, barely a scratch on you. How have our powers not affected you?"

Danburite raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said in exasperation. "Wow, Mars, you really haven't been at the top of your game, have you? I've been watching you all from the moment we woke up. Each time you battled a youma, I learned more about your powers, where they come from, how you think. I watched you struggle as you learned to be your sailor guardians and not just sad reflections of the protectors of your birth right. Once you understand how something works, it's rather straightforward to fight back."

"Wait, what do you mean _we_?" Mercury asked, picking up on the details of his words.

"Ah, that's the problem, you see," he mused. "Why do I need to move onto them, too, you ask?" he said, looking at Venus. "Everything that is happening here, now, is her fault," he pointed at Moon. "Love and justice, indeed. You and every one of you turned your backs on your duty to live a new life, granted to you by that damn wish!" He rounded on Venus. "You thought I died. I watched you grieve, as I knew you would. I wish there had been a chance for us to be lovers, but my own duty came first, just as yours did." He tutted. "Regardless, the circumstances of my death meant that my soul still lived on. My body was ripped apart and until the day you destroyed the Dark Kingdom and used the Ginzuishou against Queen Metalia, I simply existed where fallen souls rest." He glared at Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. "When you awoke as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, as your true selves, the Ginzuishou released a powerful energy that revived those affected by such light. It was your light that brought be back into the land of the living."

"Why didn't you take advantage of this new life?" Venus asked softly. "Why not find joy once again?"

"Once again?" he laughed. "You damned me to a life of unrequited love. Queen Metalia promised me the power to never be at the mercy of such humanity again. Then I was forced to _feel it_ all over again." He raked his fingers through his white locks. "All because of a wish of a princess."

"So, what is your angle here?" Zoicite questioned.

"You all judged how best to approach me," he stated. "Mars thought that abandoning her love and kidding herself, that she was protecting her precious Jadeite and therefore, her princess, too was the best way. There's no motivation for me to hurt one so she's free to protect the other. I'm not so naïve. We have the boy wonder," he nodded to Tuxedo Kamen, "who thinks he's some superhero that can save his hopeless princess while she simply just goes by hope to see the best end case scenario." He scoffed. "You all need a reality check. There can be no good without evil. And really? Who defines evil? It's always the people in the light, isn't it?"

"You're wreaking devastation on a population of innocent bystanders," Jupiter argued.

"Didn't you ever think that, maybe, perhaps, we were good?" Danburite mused, looking at Venus. "We were always a kingdom, it was you guardians that added dark to our name. We were fighting for a fair chance at life. And it was stripped away."

Venus stared at him, wondering where this anger and loathing was coming from. She felt no love in his heart. Just an empty coldness. She shivered.

"I will resurrect the Dark Kingdom because there is no light without dark," he vowed. "However, you may define us, at least we were always honest with ourselves and never turned our backs on our duty. And if you ask me, Kunzite was the worst and none of you were much better," he snarled, glaring at the remaining Shitennou. "Your loyalties went back and forth like a yoyo and make no mistake, I don't grieve my mentor. I'm just his better."


	34. Chapter 33

Author's note: Thank you so much to my reviewers - I appreciate every one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter concluding the final showdown. Please, leave me more reviews! There is more to come for this story (and an epilogue!).

Chapter 33

"I'm sorry," Mars said, narrowing her eyes, "his _better_?"

Danburite raised an eyebrow condescendingly. "You don't feel it yet, do you?"

Mars looked at the others, frowning. Venus looked between Danburite and the group, confused.

"Feel what?" Venus asked slowly.

Danburite snorted. "I'm better than I thought," he mused, eyeing Moon. He'd watched her shake her head, squinting her eyes to better her focus.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Jupiter exclaimed.

"Just wait for it," he smiled. "The resurrection of the Dark Kingdom is already underway."

"What?" everyone said in horror, their heads snapping up in sync.

Tuxedo Kamen and Moon looked at each other in alarm, which didn't go unnoticed by Danburite.

"Oh, don't worry about Beryl," he said, waving away her name with his arm. "I wouldn't dig up her corpse and resurrect the daft bitch, if Queen Metalia wished me to." His English accent from his time when he knew Sailor V came out as he spoke, snatching Venus' attention.

The remaining Shitennou glanced at each other, all quietly agreeing with Danburite. At this point, Moon had took hold of Tuxedo Kamen's arm, sagging into his side.

"Ah," Danburite breathed, "there it is."

Mercury's attention shot to Moon the instant she noticed her slump into Tuxedo Kamen's side. She moved to her side, taking her wrist into her hand and felt her pulse. Her eyes widened, noting how her pulse was slowing and her temperature was dropping. Tuxedo Kamen frowned, taking hold of her, as Mars came forward to support Moon. Once she made a physical contact with her, her violet eyes went glassy and she saw a darkness pass over the moon. She gasped, coming out of the vision and looked at Mercury who was tapping into her Mercury computer, worry evident on her features.

"What is this?" Venus asked.

"I told you," he stated, "the Dark Kingdom is being resurrected as we speak."

"How? Why is Moon fading?" Mars demanded angrily.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't felt it, Mars?"

She gritted her teeth and started to make her way over to him, conjuring fire in her hands, readying herself to attack him. He looked at her, unimpressed.

"This is a waste of our time," he said. "Have I not already proven that you don't affect me?" He waved his hand lazily and the fire disappeared from her palms.

Mars stopped, taken aback. She slowly turned to Moon, and it dawned on her.

"How did you do it?" she whispered.

He smiled triumphantly. "I'm proud of you – finally!"

"Enough of the condescension," she hissed. "How did you get your hands on the Ginzuishou? Why do you need it? No one but a member of the Moon Kingdom dynasty can use it."

"Oh, I know," he said, inspecting his hand. "I didn't need to get my hands on it, and I don't have it, FYI. If I'd have taken it, Moon probably would be dead already. However, over time, I realised that all I needed to do was tap into that power to resurrect the Dark Kingdom. The Ginzuishou has already resurrected us… who were all dead. But it also destroyed the Dark Kingdom. That power was sealed inside of the crystal." He observed Moon's weakening state in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen, next to a resting Jadeite on the floor. "There was a chance to release that energy."

"The youma representing each love," Venus murmured.

"When she purified the energy in each of them, it lay in the crystal, unravelling her strength to hold it," he nodded. "And the dark energy that is now being released is what she's feeling pass through her now. You all must be feeling it now, too."

Jupiter absentmindedly rubbed at her chest over her heart, feeling an uncomfortable warmth. Nephrite unsteadily reached for her hand, biting down hard on his lip. Mercury was still typing away at her computer, getting nothing, with Zoicite looking over her shoulder. Mars peered at Venus who was the only one who appeared unfazed by what they each were feeling.

"I don't feel anything," Venus stated, verifying Mars' observation.

"Of course, you won't!" Danburite snapped. "It was the tainted energy of love that I used to access the Ginzuishou and each trait that defines each guardian is what will infect them. True, I thought Pragma was a true fit for you because I've never met someone who endures love like you do. But as Sailor Venus, you encompass all love. Even I can't touch that." He considered her a moment more. "It's fitting, really. You'll get to see the destruction that love can cause."

By this point, none of the guardians were standing. Venus watched as Danburite turned away from them all and she felt something snap inside her. She concentrated for a brief moment, summoning her Venus chain and created the Venus wink chain sword that appeared to be made of light. She lunged at him from behind and struck him. He groaned in shock and turned to take a hold of the sword, ignoring the blood flowing freely from the hand that took hold of the blade. He pushed, causing the hilt of the sword to be shoved into her torso, briefly knocking her focus. He used this chance to whip the sword from her hands and snapped it with his bare hands. She gasped, feeling the pain pass through her, having had her power be intercepted like this, landing on the floor.

He stood above her and shook his head. "Quit trying to stop this! It's happening, it's done." He looked over at Moon. "Have you not learned? Hope breeds eternal misery."

"There is a part of you that is human," she croaked, gazing up at him.

"How could you possibly think that?" he asked, a vulnerable emotion passing over his face.

"Because I've seen it," she said. "Because I've caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."

"But you can't?" he asked, coming closer, "can you?"

"No one thought I was watching them when I was simply the princess of Venus, but I was. I remember the boy who was the lowly foot-soldier of Venus and the man who grew to be the soldier who went away to help the prince of the Earth." She looked into his eyes. "I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

Danburite took in a breath, looking away from her. "You're hallucinating," he stated, noting how her eyes were slightly glassy from their encounter.

"I guess I'll never know," she uttered throatily, closing her eyes.

He watched her for a few moments and turned to the rest of the guardians who were limp on the ground. He noted that none of them were in the position to fight back now. He decided now was the time to push his plan into full throttle, so he made his way over to Moon and took hold of the Ginzuishou from her brooch. He stood up and examined it, noting how it glittered and sparkled in the light. He sighed and then exhaled sharply. His eyes widened as he turned to see Venus standing behind him, holding his heart in her hand.

"Return the Ginzuishou to Sailor Moon," she ordered.

Silently, he did as asked and stood once again before her.

"So, what now?" he asked. "Are you going to crush it – kill me?"

Venus swallowed. "You learned a lot about us, but I learned a lot about you, too." She considered his enchanted heart for a moment and sighed. "I didn't understand how you could do this until I had this in my hand," she said, holding up his heart.

"Maybe because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself," he suggested nonchalantly.

"No, it's because you were hurt," she stated. She inhaled and plunged her hand into her own chest, ripping out her own heart. She held it up for him to see. "Mine glows red, but you darkened yourself and your heart blackened. Once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker… and darker." She looked up at him, pity in her eyes.

"This won't stop the Dark Kingdom, so you can save your lecture," he said.

"Oh, but it will," she said defiantly. "Your darkness is the only thing on this planet that the Dark Kingdom can cling to. And I'm going to crush it."

He raised his eyebrows, surprise crossing his face. Then he frowned when he saw that she made no move to crush his heart to dust. She held her heart against his and closed her eyes. He saw the familiar bright, warm Venus light glow around their hearts. He watched as the darkness passed from his heart, giving him an uncomfortable warmth in his chest where his heart should be, into her pure heart. Then the darkness dispersed from her heart and it faded away into nothing. She opened her eyes, seeing all the darkness in his heart gone and plunged his glowing red heart back into his chest.

"You're no longer tied to the Dark Kingdom," she said, watching as he'd taken a sharp inhale of breath and then slumped onto the ground.

By this point, the guardians had stirred, and Jupiter and Mars were standing at Venus' side. Mercury was leaning against Zoicite as his arm held her securely against his side. Jadeite remained in his induced coma, curtesy of Tuxedo Kamen to help him heal. Nephrite kneeled at Tuxedo Kamen's side, helping him to his feet, as Moon made her way over to Danburite's still body. She looked up at Venus.

"Thank you, Venus," she said. "You stopped the resurrection of the Dark Kingdom."

She shook her head slowly. "Don't thank me," she replied, blankly. "I know that this is asking a lot, but everyone deserves a second chance."

Mars' head shot up and she glared at Venus. "Do not tell me that you want to do something for _him_ ," she said, pursing her lips at Danburite.

"Give him another life," she said. "Erase all memories of his time on Venus, in the Dark Kingdom… of me. He should feel the joy that he never had. He should feel the love that he never felt."

Moon considered the senshi of love for a mere second before nodding her head, silently.

"What?" Mars squealed. "You cannot be serious."

"Mars, don't forget who we are," Moon said softly.

Mars bit her lip and nodded.

"There are plenty of ways to die," Venus voiced, "but only love can kill and keep you alive to feel it." She looked to Moon and nodded.

"Silver Moon crystal eternal power!" she cried out, the moonlight engulfing everything in sight, washing over Danburite's body.

Venus turned towards Kunzite's lifeless body that was still in the same position it was when Danburite had brought it here to taunt them with his demise. She knelt at his side and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Until we meet again," she whispered.

The moonlight melted away and Moon staggered on her feet slightly. Tuxedo Kamen steadied her, and he held her up. Danburite's body was gone. He was elsewhere now, living a new life. He smiled slightly at the thought and turned, realising that Venus was no longer stood next to Mars and Jupiter.

Instinctively, everyone turned in the direction of Kunzite's body to see Venus standing a little to the side looking at them all. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," she said.

Jupiter made to open her mouth, but Mars put a hand on her arm, stopping her. Mars looked at Moon and an understanding passed between them. They looked back at Venus who watched them for a few moments before turning away from them, the light of Venus engulfing her, and she was gone.


	35. Chapter 34

Author's note: Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are epic. I hope you enjoy this update! Stay tuned for more and as always, leave your reviews!

Chapter 34

Rei hopped from foot to foot, agitated because the time had over run. She looked at the watch on her wrist once again and glanced at the clinic door. She sighed, running her fingers through her long raven locks. Six months had passed since Venus had left them and they hadn't heard anything from her since. They'd tried to track her about a fortnight after she left, when Usagi got impatient with respecting Venus' decision to leave but they'd found nothing. Ami speculated that Minako would return when she was ready and they'd all carried on with their lives. It had been quiet.

The door opened, breaking Rei's trail of thoughts and she smiled at who greeted her. Jadeite walked down the little ramp that led up to the physiotherapy clinic that he'd been attending since the battle was over and they could safely depart for home. Once he was next to her, he hugged her gently in greeting. It had taken a long time for her to willingly accept these hugs and now it was a part of their routine together. His rehabilitation had become promising after Nephrite had brought an unsuspecting Rei to one of his appointments, two months into his treatment. Now, however, Jadeite only ever saw Rei whenever he left an appointment.

After the battle, Jadeite had found that he'd lost the ability to use his entire right arm, from the shoulder down to his fingers, following Danburite's attack. He was devastated to learn that he couldn't play the guitar anymore and this bothered him more than not being able to use his arm. It had held great significance for him and Rei suspected why. His shoulder had significant scarring where he'd taken the greatest hits for Rei, but he had some minor ones down his chest and side that were only noticeable if you knew they were there. Rei couldn't help but wince whenever she noted the war wounds down the right side of his neck and at the side of his mouth though, because there was only so much that Mamoru's ability to heal could do, especially after he was so weak from helping Usagi recover. It was a reminder to her that she really wished to forget. He once joked that the scars down his face just made him more devilishly handsome. Nephrite's comment that the word 'devil' was fitting earned him a punch in the arm.

After three months had passed and Rei had joined him for a session, Jadeite had been thrilled to find that he had feeling down his arm, if only tingling. Over time, he'd found that as he continued with his physical therapy, he'd been able to move his arm and he was gaining strength in his shoulder once again. When he was out and about, he was forced to use a sling to keep his shoulder in place as it was still so tender, and every time he damned the thing to hell. Seeing Rei always made the disgruntled frown on his face fade away after leaving the clinic.

"You look happy," Rei observed, pulling herself out of his embrace. "How did it go?"

"It still hurts," he shrugged with his left shoulder, barely acknowledging how odd it looked. "But I guess it's to be expected. We're seeing improvement, though so I won't complain."

"Good," Rei replied, "or I wouldn't suggest taking a boat out on the lake. I don't fancy joining Ami's study session with Usagi and I need an excuse to get out of that one."

Jadeite smirked. "Fine, I'll be a good boy. But you're rowing."

Usagi threw another scrunched-up ball of paper over her shoulder. She became aware that she didn't hear the satisfying sound of it contacting the door behind her a moment after she threw it which prompted her to turn around. She found Mamoru holding it in his hands, an eyebrow raised, shaking his head slowly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, odango atama?" he teased. "I am not a bin."

Zoicite snorted as he scooted past Mamoru to make his way to his seat beside Ami in the study room they'd been occupying for the past two hours in the library. He placed two bottles of water on the desk in front of him and pecked Ami on the cheek.

"She's just getting frustrated again," Ami commented, highlighting some text in her book.

Usagi poked Mamoru in the side as he sat down next to her. "I just don't like history," she grumbled. "It repeats itself all the time. We never learn from past mistakes. So, why do I need to study it? It's not going to help me later when I learn to be a good wife and have children."

Mamoru choked on his drink, spraying water across the table and accidentally getting some over Zoicite's face. He widened his eyes and started to wipe his face dry, pursing his lips.

"I knew I was missing your backwash from my life, Mamoru," Zoicite said unimpressed. "Charming."

"Sorry, Zoi," Mamoru bit his lip, eyeing Usagi out of the corner of his eye.

Ami shook her head. "Look, Usagi-chan. You just need to pass this exam and then you can forget all about it, okay? You just need to find a way to help you take information in better."

"Fine," Usagi sighed. "Can I move onto something else?"

"What do you have in mind?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said, closing her history text book. "Let's go over the English assignment. It's just creative writing and I can do that. I'll just need a proof reader."

"Great," Mamoru nodded. "I'll be your beta." He rubbed her back, encouraging her to go on.

Silence reigned over them as each worked on their own thing. Ami stared out of the window, leaning her chin on her hand, lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zoicite asked, nudging her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ami waved away. "It's just I was thinking about tomorrow."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "What about it? Just another dull day in the halls of torture."

Mamoru frowned, narrowing his eyes at the petite blonde beside him. "Please, change that opinion before you brainwash your children."

Usagi poked him again in the side, laughing as he jumped out of his seat when it tickled him, as expected.

"There's a new student enrolling tomorrow," Ami revealed.

"Oh, do we know anything about them?" Usagi asked, knowing how their school was well renowned for gossip.

"No, just that they're transferring tomorrow," she replied. "I have no idea if it's a girl or a boy." She paused thoughtfully. "I hope they don't have a better GPA than me, though I suppose a little competition is always a great motivator."

"Excuse me," Zoicite said, looking mock-offended. "I thought I was your competition."

"Always, but fresh meat is good fun," Ami winked, giggling.

Sadness briefly crossed over Usagi's face as she reached for her bottle of water. Mamoru noticed but decided not to bring up what he knew was upsetting her. It had been a taboo subject for everyone for six months. However, Ami's mind was in the same place Usagi's was and she couldn't help getting out what she was thinking, having had it build up for so long.

"I can't believe that Minako-chan transferred from her school," she burst out.

Zoicite bit his lip, looking at Mamoru, who was looking at Usagi, who had turned to stare in shock at Ami. They had found out shortly after they'd all returned home that Minako had transferred out of her school from one of her close friends in her volleyball club. No one knew where she'd transferred to but as time wore on, they just felt her absence more.

"Yes, well," Usagi swallowed, "we can't do anything about it now."

Makoto swung her tennis racket and watched as the ball flew past Nephrite, awarding her second ace of the set. She grinned as she watched frustration briefly flicker across his face.

"How are you so good?" he shouted from across the court. He recalled how he'd once used this sport for the Dark Kingdom's gain and he'd picked up a few tricks along the way. He'd picked this for him to do with Makoto as he thought he'd be able to show off. Yet, she'd surprised him again by having a natural flair for the sport.

"It's a gift," she yelled back, laughing.

After winning the set with a few more aces and a couple of games that forced Nephrite to chase after the ball, Makoto found herself dropping her racket and running from Nephrite who'd thrown his racket to one side to chase her. She'd humiliated him, and he was out to punish her. Her long legs helped her to evade him for a time, but his strength helped him to catch up to her after a while and before she knew it, he'd tackled her to the ground and she'd rolled over the grass verge, laughing. He proceeded to tickle her which he knew was the worst thing to do to her and she attempted and failed to get away from him. So, she caught him up in her legs and she flipped him over to kiss him, smiling as she did so. It was a good distraction.

Minako took a deep breath and jumped out of her seat. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, reaching up to the overhead luggage holders to grab her bag, before making her way off the plane. She walked through the terminal to retrieve her suitcase from baggage reclaim and walked through security to leave the airport. She looked around herself at the familiar surroundings of Japan and jumped into a nearby taxi to take her to Azabu-Juban. She closed her eyes to calm her nerves and allowed herself to breathe.


	36. Chapter 35

Author's note: Please, leave reviews - I love receiving them. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Usagi reached into the pocket of her skirt as she felt her phone vibrate. She found a text message waiting for her from Rei. Ami and Makoto looked over at her, raising their eyebrows questioningly.

"It's just Rei-chan," she elaborated. "She wants to know if we've seen the new student yet."

"Oh, Rei-chan and her paranoia," Makoto mused, smiling slightly.

"I can understand that she wants to suss everyone out, especially after what happened when someone got close to one of us last time," Ami reasoned.

Each of the girls involuntarily shuddered at the memory. It wasn't something that they ever talked about.

"Well, it's lunch time and we still haven't seen them," Makoto said. "I did hear from someone that it's a girl, though."

Ami and Usagi 'ah-ed' in response, before turning back to their textbooks and lunch, respectively. Usagi was eyeing the cookies in Makoto's bento box. Among the noodles, meat and cooked vegetables, Makoto always brought desserts without fail and everyday Usagi eyed them up until Makoto decided to take notice and handed over her share.

Elsewhere, Mamoru was walking with Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite into the Crown Centre Arcade. As they were seniors in high school, they had the opportunity to have lunch outside of school, so Mamoru suggested the arcade and they all agreed.

"Hey, Motoki," Mamoru greeted his friend behind the counter.

"Oh, hi guys," Motoki said, raising a hand grasping a towel. "What are you all doing here?"

"Lunch," Nephrite replied, picking up a menu. "Can we grab three juices of the day and a burger for me? Guys?"

The others rolled their eyes but agreed to the order, to which Motoki gave them a thumb up. They sat at the counter so that they could talk to Motoki and among themselves when he was busy with customers.

"So, how's the arm doing?" Mamoru asked Jadeite.

He ran his fingers through his golden locks and pulled a face. "I guess better – it just takes so long to get any progress! To be honest, I'm just thrilled I can move my arm, but I still can't play the guitar. I didn't tell Rei-chan but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to." He sighed, making bubbles in his juice.

The guys looked at each other. "How about playing piano one handed?" Nephrite suggested.

Mamoru and Zoicite frowned at each other, their eyes bugging slightly.

Jadeite looked unimpressed. "Oh wow, gee thanks. You can be my break dancer," he said tartly.

Mamoru coughed. "Dude, the guitar is a Rei thing," he said under his breath to Nephrite.

Nephrite pursed his lips and changed the subject. "Anyway, what are we doing after school?"

"No idea," Mamoru said, "but I am planning my next gig in the café next week. The girls are all coming here after their last class."

"Sometimes I feel like we live in here," Zoicite grumbled.

"Nonsense!" Nephrite said. "You always manage to break away to the confines of the silent stacks of boredom."

"It's called a library, dumb ass," Zoicite said, rolling his eyes.

"Plus, he knows he'll find Ami-chan there," Jadeite winked.

"Would you like me to break your other arm?" Zoicite asked flatly.

"Anyway," Mamoru interrupted, "we can meet the girls here afterwards. I'm sure we could go elsewhere if you have any ideas."

Minako walked out of her final entrance exam. She was told these were necessary to check that she'd been on the same track as everyone else when she was at a different school. She sighed, rubbing her head. At least she was finished. She walked into the girls bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror above the sinks. She ran her fingers through her hair which was so much easier to do these days. She ran some cold water and splashed her face, waking her up a little. She heard chatter outside of the door and as it got closer, she recognised the voices, so she dived into a cubicle.

"Ah, well better luck tomorrow, girls!" Makoto said to Ami and Usagi, running some cold water over a handkerchief so she could perfect her subtle makeup.

"Are we still going to the Crown?" Usagi asked. "Mamo-chan said that the guys might see us there."

"Don't you need to study, Usagi-chan?" Ami challenged.

"I've been studying all day," Usagi replied, looking horrified.

"That's not the point," Ami argued, "you can always do more. Look at your history class. You still haven't worked out a way to retain the information to make it easier on yourself. You can apply it to other classes too."

"Don't worry, Ami-chan," Usagi said. "I'm working on it." She checked her watch. "We'd better get going or Rei-chan will kill us for being late." The girls nodded and followed her out.

Slowly, Minako opened the door to the cubicle. It was cowardly, really, to avoid speaking to them just now. She knew that they'd welcome her back with open arms, but she knew that she'd have to revisit painful memories in order to do so. She sighed. She missed them everyday since she left. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and left with a firm resolve. No more running away. She came back to be with them.

"Hey, Motoki-kun!" Usagi squealed, giving him a quick hug in greeting.

"Usagi-chan," Motoki laughed. "Ice cream?"

"You know me so well!" she giggled. "We'll just be in that booth over there with Rei-chan," she pointed.

"Got it," he nodded.

Rei looked up as the girls approached. "Hi Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan," she greeted as they joined her. "Good day?"

"The usual," Ami and Makoto answered simultaneously as Usagi replied with "boring." Rei frowned at Usagi, shaking her head.

"Mamoru-san must be so proud," she commented.

"We all have our faults," Usagi shrugged, then her face lit up as Motoki brought over her chocolate ice cream sundae. "Thank you, Motoki-kun!"

"Any time, Usagi-chan," he said, patting one of her odangos as he turned back to the counter.

Makoto watched him leave. "You know, if Mamoru-san wasn't in the picture, you'd probably be with him," she said, thumbing at Motoki's retreating back.

Usagi snorted, "what?"

"Why are you snorting derisively like that?" Ami questioned, leaning her chin on her hand. "You had such a crush on him before Mamoru-san."

"Yeah but I thought he was cute," Usagi argued.

"Still is," Makoto blurted out.

The other girls frowned at her, smirking.

"Besides, you're such a flirt," Rei laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," Usagi said, affronted. "I'm with Mamo-chan and if I have my way, will be for the rest of our lives." Her blue eyes appeared to sparkle at the thought.

"Oh please," Rei countered, "remember Seiya?"

"How could we forget?" Makoto laughed. "He was such a catch and followed Usagi-chan around everywhere."

Usagi pulled a face. "Let's not bring that up."

Rei nudged Usagi laughing.

"Hi, girls," a familiar voice interrupted their banter.

They all looked up at a girl standing at their table, looking at each of them, somewhat uncertainly. She stood at Ami's height, with bright cornflower blue eyes. Her warm, yet dark golden hair fell to her shoulders, in soft curls. She wore Usagi, Ami and Makoto's school uniform but she seemed familiar to them.

Rei squinted at her, then her eyes widened. "Minako-chan?"

Usagi, Ami and Makoto stared at Rei then gaped at Minako who had smiled in response to Rei's enlightenment. Without a second passing, Usagi had leapt out of her seat to tackle Minako in a death grip hug. Minako had the breath knocked out of her but regardless, her arms came up to hold Usagi too. When they let go, Minako went around the table to hug each of them, then she sat next to Usagi. Without thinking, she took Usagi's drink and gulped it down. Usagi squealed watching her drink go.

"So, you were the new student at school?" Ami checked.

"Yep, that was me," Minako nodded. "I thought that when I enrolled at a school in Juban again, that it'd be cool to do so at your school. It sucked sometimes to be at another school when I was here."

"I hear that," Rei murmured.

"What happened to your hair?" Makoto asked, horrified, recalling her long pale blonde locks that fell to her waist, the top layer of her hair tied back in her customary red bow.

"Ah, well," Minako started.

"How about you tell us where you were?" Usagi suggested, not leaving it up for debate.

"S-sure," Minako hesitated. "I spent one Earth month on Venus after I left. When I came back to Earth, I lived in England for five months with my friend Katarina. My hair darkened while I was on Venus. I realised that it was only so pale before because I'd spent so much time on the Moon and around the power of the Ginzuishou which essentially stores pure moonlight. Katarina suggested that I have a new hair style, so I had it cut and then she convinced me to have it styled curly and it kind of stuck like this."

"It's cute," Usagi smiled.

Minako smiled fondly at Usagi.

"When did you get back here?" Makoto asked.

"I flew back yesterday," Minako answered.

"Why not just teleport here from England?" Rei wondered. "It'd be faster. I hate flying by plane."

"No," Minako responded sharply. "Plane was fine."

Everyone got the sense that they'd reached a voodoo topic of conversation, so they asked no more. They were thrilled to have her back and her presence felt like their group was complete once again. They updated Minako on everything she'd missed in Juban since they last saw her, and she told them all about England. They noted that she didn't mention her time on Venus.

"Did I tell you guys about how I humiliated Nephrite?" Makoto asked, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Spill the beans, Mako-chan," Usagi nudged her.

"Do you remember when you told me all about when Nephrite used tennis to charge someone's energy and steal it for the Dark Kingdom?" Makoto reminded them. The girls nodded, recalling the memory. "Well, he suggested we take up tennis together as he became familiar with the sport when he was working under Beryl and he was apparently a skilled player. I suspected that he just wanted to show off. So, we started playing and I realised that I was actually really good. But he just kept getting worse and I won fair and square."

"I bet he loved that," Rei mused, chuckling.

"I bet he never told Jadeite this story," Ami smiled.

"No," Usagi said, "he'd just tease Nephrite relentlessly."

The girls laughed imagining Nephrite's shame at being beaten by his girlfriend. Minako smiled.

"I've really missed you guys," she said when the laughter died down. The girls looked at Minako, fidgeting in their seats. "I'm sorry I left you like I did. I just…" she paused to take a breath, "had to get away."

"We understand," Rei said, taking Minako's hand in hers. Ami, Usagi and Makoto followed suit and placed their hands above theirs. "Friends forever, Mina-chan."


	37. Chapter 36

Author's note: Please, leave me some reviews. I hope you enjoy the update. There is still more to come!

Chapter 36

Makoto stood watering the last flowerpot in her little flat. "Nephrite?" she yelled.

"Mako-chan, it's only a small apartment, you don't need to yell," he said, as he walked into her living room. "What is it?"

"You haven't yet told me if you're joining us to see a movie later," she replied.

Nephrite frowned. "Oh," he mumbled.

"That's not an answer," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you doing something else?"

He thought on his toes. "I was planning on getting in some tennis practice," he replied quickly.

"Whatever for? You're already a great player! So much so that you're the team captain at school!" she laughed.

"I can't lose to you again," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. She rolled her eyes.

She watched him as he turned to grab two glasses to fill with water. The teasing had gone from his face and instead his face was blank. She pursed her lips. "You know, we miss having you hang out with us."

His head shot up. "What?"

"Like I said," she nodded, raising her eyebrows. "Any particular reason why that every time we hang out as a group, you've been absent since Minako-chan came back from England a fortnight ago?"

Nephrite winced at her name but covered it up by shaking his head. "A coincidence, Mako-chan." Before she could make a retort, he continued. "I'll see you later, I promised I'd meet the guys to train." He left the glasses on the side, forgotten.

Makoto watched helplessly as he left, and she let out a big sigh. She gathered her things and left to meet everyone at the Hikawa Shrine.

In the late afternoon, Usagi was lounging on Mamoru's couch, reading one of her many manga books. Several times Mamoru had attempted to speak to her, but she was so engrossed by her comics that she hadn't noticed. Occasionally, she would burst out laughing, sounding horribly similar to a hyena, causing him to alternate between rolling his eyes and grimacing.

He went into his bedroom for a change of shirt as between the cinema, chilling out in the sun in the Juban park and then downing juices in the Crown Arcade with everyone, he started getting the twitch to clean himself up. At that thought, he couldn't help smiling to himself. His immaculate apartment was indicative of his obsessive cleanliness tendencies. He finished up, walking back into his living room to see Usagi giggling to herself. He pursed his lips and walked up behind her to see what had tickled her so much. Of course, another Sailor V. He didn't really understand her fixation with manga books. He swept the book from out of her hands and glared down at her.

"Usako," he said firmly, "have you heard anything I'd been saying to you for the past half an hour?"

Her face went from annoyed to blank in the few seconds it took for him to ask the question. "Evidently not," she offered, "sorry, Mamo-chan."

He put the book down on his coffee table and walked around the couch to sit next to her, gently pushing her side so that they could sit comfortably. He put his arm around her small frame and felt her relax into his chest. They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company until Mamoru noticed that Usagi had been chewing on her nails. He reached up to gently tug her fingers from her mouth.

"What is it, Usako?" he asked gently.

"Huh?" she murmured, looking up at him. "Oh, nothing – just thinking."

"Careful," he warned. "That's dangerous."

She blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes, settling deeper into his side.

"I'm glad Mina-chan is back," she breathed. "It doesn't feel complete, but it feels like the hole is less prominent."

Mamoru breathed heavily through his nose. "Yeah, I'm not so sure everyone feels that way, though."

"You mean Nephrite?" Usagi assumed.

He nodded. "She doesn't know what we did with him after the events in Death Valley," he said, intentionally not voicing Kunzite's name.

"I know," Usagi nodded. "It's not really something we know how to bring up, Mamoru."

His eyebrows raised upon hearing the lack of affection when she said his name. He decided to change the topic.

"So, I know it's been a while, but I'm doing a gig at the café next week," he informed her.

"Oh?" she answered, her interest somewhat peaked.

"I was hoping you'd come," he hinted. His arms tightened slightly around her. "We don't spend much time alone these days."

"I know," she sighed. "Let's invite everyone to see you perform."

Mamoru frowned. "What part of alone didn't you understand?"

Usagi giggled. "I know," she said, smacking his arm playfully. "We can do something alone after! It'll be nice to have everyone see you perform again, gather an audience for you."

"Fine," he replied both grudgingly and gratefully, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Ami dived into the pool, swimming the full length, feeling completely in her element, free. She rolled forward in the pool, pressing her feet against the wall and pushing off to swim her way to the end she started with. She leapt up out of the water and sat at the edge, brushing her bangs back from her eyes. She felt a bottle of water being pushed into her hands and looked up to see Zoicite smiling down at her.

"That looked like a new record for you," he nodded.

"I don't keep times," Ami smiled, thanking him for the drink. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"No," he agreed, "I must admit I do prefer the dry, quiet nature of the library."

"Me too," Ami seconded. "But I like the freedom of the water." She swung her legs that were dangling in the pool and allowed it to splash about.

Zoicite watched her fondly for a few moments then turned to whip his shirt off. Ami raised her eyebrows, questioningly. Then he took off his trousers to reveal his swimming shorts.

"Care for a race?" he asked.

Ami's eyes brightened. "Seriously? Have you ever swum before?"

"I know the mechanics," he shrugged.

She laughed, swinging her legs out of the water and jumping up next to him. "Alright, I accept your challenge." She stood up onto one of the starting blocks and waited for him to jump up on the one next to her. "3, 2… GO!" she yelled, as they both took off.

She swam easily through the water, soaring through like it was a part of her. She glanced to her side to see Zoicite a little behind her but kicking with all of his might. She rolled forward to push away from the wall and cut her way down the lane. She felt Zoicite nearing her, using every effort to keep up with her but when she came to the end, she shot out of the water and rested on the pool's edge, smiling down at him.

He rested his arms on the pool's edge, allowing himself to float there. He breathed heavily, attempting to calm his gasps. He gazed up at her and rolled his eyes. "You were born of the planet of water. You do have the upper hand."

"Maybe," she mused, "or you're just a really poor swimmer."

"I was literally seconds behind you!" he argued.

"May as well have been miles," she teased.

He grabbed one of her legs dangling in the pool and he pulled. Her eyes widened right before she was doused in water. She swam to the surface and spluttered, arms resting on the pools edge.

"You're horrendous," she said.

"I know," he laughed, "but I love you." She rolled her eyes, giving him a kick underwater.

Makoto stood at the tennis courts and was surprised to see Nephrite there, packing up his belongings. A part of her had suspected that he was making up excuses not to join them all. She walked past the guys, smiling at them in acknowledgment as they greeted her on their way off the courts. She walked up to Nephrite.

"Good session?" she asked, making him jump at the unexpected visit.

"I didn't expect to see you," he smiled, giving her a brief hug before making a face and complaining about needing a shower. "Yeah, it was good, thanks. Let's walk." He gestured, and they made their way off the court.

"So, I know you're avoiding it like the plague, but until you 'fess up, I'm not letting it go," she said firmly. "What is your deal lately?"

Nephrite stopped, glaring at her. "What do you mean?" he asked stiffly.

"Judging by your reaction, you know what I mean," she replied, her hands on her hips. "You're distant and I want to know why."

"I'm not distant with you," he argued.

"You're avoiding and that's close enough," she disagreed. "There's something going on."

He sighed, throwing his bag on the grass. "Fine," he conceded. Makoto folded her arms across her chest and waited. "I don't want to be reminded every day that I lost one of my closest friends."

"Why is this coming up now?"

"Minako reminds me of the hole in our group! There's this gap that we cannot fill! It's been half a year and I still don't know how to feel any better. It sucks, Mako-chan. And every time I look at Minako, I just see the reason he died."

Makoto pursed her lips. "We don't know how he died."

"No, but she does," he countered. "It doesn't even matter how he died because the point is that my friend is dead. And while you're all watching movies and drinking milkshakes, that doesn't change anything."

Makoto dropped her arms to her sides and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Nephrite," she said gently. Silence reigned over them for a few moments. "Take her to him."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"We don't really know what she's been doing while she was gone, or how she grieved, if she let herself grieve, but you need to grieve," she said. "Take her to him. You should be the one to let her see where he's laid to rest."

"I can't go there," he said.

"I know, but you will," she replied, coming forward to take his hands in hers. "We all loved Kunzite, but you need someone who was overcome with that same pain of losing him. Visit him, for me and make amends. Sometimes we all need a little help."


	38. Chapter 37

Author's note: Now you know what happened to Minako on Venus. Enjoy this update - please leave me some reviews! Update coming soon!  
The purple hyacinth denotes faith and the cyclamen is used to say goodbye.

Chapter 37

"No Nephrite again?" Jadeite said, stepping aside to let Rei slide into the booth before he followed suit.

"No," Makoto replied, "he's with Minako-chan."

Six pairs of eyes shot up to stare at the brunette, sipping on her rose tea. She pointedly ignored the stares, knowing that they would question why those two would be hanging out. Then she felt a sharp kick collide with her leg and she winced, knowing instinctively that it was from Rei. She glared at the violet eyes of the Shinto.

"What are they doing?" Jadeite asked impatiently.

Makoto sighed. "If you must know, they're visiting… him," she faltered.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other and glanced at the rest of the group. "W-why?" Mamoru stammered.

"Because they have some things to work through," Makoto said flatly. "I know it's like a voodoo topic between us but since Minako-chan came back, Nephrite's been struggling with his grief." She flashed her eyes at Jadeite. "He didn't want to bring it up. It was just easier to run away from it. Pretty much like we'd been doing."

A silence reigned over the group.

Minako walked wordlessly next to Nephrite. They hadn't said much to each other. She'd been surprised when she answered her door to find him on the other side, inviting her to join him for a walk. Something inside of her told her that this wasn't a random request, so she'd agreed. She noticed immediately upon considering him that he was dressed head to foot in black. She'd asked him to give her a moment and she'd retreated to her room and changed into a simple, black skater dress and a pair of lace dolly shoes. She put a discreet black headband on her head, keeping her short curls back from her face. Then she joined him at her door and he made no comment on her change of appearance.

Some time had passed by now and she peered up at him. His face was sad, no other word came as easily to her mind to describe it. She looked around at their surroundings and wondered where he was taking her as she was too afraid to ask. She'd never been down this part of Juban before, so she felt clueless. She once again gazed up at him, only to find him looking at her.

"We're almost there," he informed her.

"Where is 'there'?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. "It's probably time you saw this," he said, "none of us come here." He frowned. "I guess it's too hard."

She was about to open her mouth to reply but what she saw as they stepped through a cast iron gate made her promptly clamp her mouth shut. Her eyebrows raised slightly as she realised that they'd entered a secluded graveyard. This land was tucked away behind foliage that wouldn't make passers-by look twice. In the middle of this patch of land was a single grave. Minako felt the breath hitch in her throat. Nephrite put his hand at the middle of her shoulder blades and gently guided her forward until they stood before Kunzite's grave. It had been a little over six months since Nephrite had been here and he could still see Makoto on her knees at the foot of his grave.

 _Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Zoicite, Rei, Jadeite, Makoto and Nephrite stood in the middle of this desolate piece of land, hidden away from the eyes of anyone passing by. They all silently agreed that this would be Kunzite's place of rest… somewhere peaceful, somewhere he couldn't be disturbed again. Makoto had waved her hand over the land they stood on, bringing greenery to life and making a six feet deep hole. That had torn into each of them. Collectively, they'd sighed, feeling their grief as they looked down at the coffin made of pure crystal._

 _Lying inside was Kunzite, the fallen heavenly king. He was wearing his uniform signifying his place in the Shitennou. Mamoru had placed his sword on his chest, Kunzite's hand clasped around the hilt. His face was peaceful, framed by his long, silver hair resting at his shoulders. It was such a waste. Nephrite had crouched at his fallen friend's side and closed the lid of the coffin, his form visible through the crystal casket. Usagi raised her hand and pure moonlight engulfed Kunzite's form, sealing him inside, for no one to disturb, not even the essence of evil._

 _Jadeite had come forward unsteadily, Mamoru supporting him under the elbow on his good side, as he smiled gratefully. Once he had his balance, he raised his arm and lifted the coffin gently in the air and lowered him slowly into the depths of the grave. Once he'd laid Kunzite to rest, Makoto kneeled at the foot of the grave and used her powers to fill in the grave with the earth, allowing grass to grow over the dirt that signified someone lay beneath. She grew a variety of purple flowers to adorn his resting place across the land they stood in, the purple hyacinth sat at the foot of his headstone and cyclamens of a variety of shades of purple situated over his grave._

"Is this where…" Minako trailed off, her question failing her.

"Yes," he nodded, "this is where we laid Kunzite to rest."

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, her question dying in her throat.

"Makoto actually," he revealed. "I couldn't be around you. You reminded me of Kunzite and the memory just… _kills_ me." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Surely this is worse?" she wondered, unwilling to look at the grave at her feet.

"None of us grieved, not really," he continued. "Makoto insisted that I speak with you again. You loved him, too."

She nodded silently, feeling like something had lodged itself in her throat.

"You don't know how to move on either," she whispered.

He looked down at her, surprised. "So, you get it," he stated. "There is no moving on."

Minako sniffed. "No," she said.

"When you left, you made the hole in our group seem… huge," he informed her, staring at Kunzite's grave. "It hurt that you left without a word. I know that we've never been particularly close, but it hurt all of us. We needed to grieve our friend and you left him."

Minako's bright blue eyes were full of tears but she didn't allow them to fall. She looked into his face, shame gracing her features. "I'm so sorry," she apologised.

"That doesn't help us now," he said bluntly. "He was my best friend and there's this hole that won't be filled in. I can't fill it in. I don't know how he died and I'm not sure I want to know because that could make this suck so much more." Minako shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I was always aware of the hole in our group when Kunzite died during the battle, but when you came back, it just made it all the more pronounced." He looked at her, grimacing. "I couldn't help but hate you for how you made me feel." He bit his lip. "I want to apologise for that."

"That's okay," she murmured, turning for the first time to look at Kunzite's death bed. "I would hate me, too. Sometimes I still do."

Nephrite frowned, brushing his long dark mane back from his face as the wind blew over them. "Why do you say that?"

"I was the goddess of love and I didn't love any of you very well after we needed love the most," Minako declared. She peered up at him, squinting slightly under the glare of the sun. "I am sorry for the pain you're in. Believe me, I know how it feels." She smiled weakly.

"Is that your whole empathy thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head. "It's a 'we're in the same boat' thing."

Silence settled between them as they each allowed themselves a little time to grieve, somewhat comforted by the others presence.

"I like what you did here," she complimented, looking around at the secluded land.

"The things you can do with powers," he nodded. "Thank you – we hoped it would do him justice."

"It does," she agreed quickly. "He deserved a place of peace."

They settled again into silence for a few more moments.

"What did you mean?" he piped up. She looked at him questioningly. "You _were_ the goddess of love?"

"So, how is the shoulder doing?" Rei asked, as she neared the Hikawa Shrine with Jadeite in tow.

"Better," he smiled.

"Still cursing that?" she nodded to the sling around his neck.

"Ah, I still hate it but being with you helps me to forget it," he said offhandedly.

Rei blinked at him.

"I still maintain you're an idiot," she said, rolling her eyes, turning towards the stairs that led up to the shrine.

"Why?" he said, eyes widening, rushing up the stairs with her.

"If you'd have let me take the hit meant for me, I could have done all of this physiotherapy you're doing with half the amount of moaning you do," she replied. "Plus, you're more Lois Lane and less Superman," she smirked.

"Excuse me but I think you'll find I'm Thor. Who wants to be Superman?" he snorted. "If I'd have let you take that hit, then I would have been your on-call butler 24 hours, 7 days a week and you would have loved it," he nudged her. "Like I would have let you get hurt." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Thor," she snickered, then stopped as she felt his hand grasp hers. She turned around and saw a familiar softness grace his face.

"I would never play the superhero," he told her firmly. "They have an obligation. _You_ are so much more than that."

She gasped quietly, failing to realise that they'd become closer during their little interchange. His lips ghosted over hers.

"Guys! Thank God we caught you! Everyone's coming over!" Usagi hollered as she raced up the stairs towards them, her face focused on the potential trip hazards.

They broke apart abruptly.

"Why?" Rei frowned, narrowing her eyes at the oncoming blonde.

"Minako-chan," she said vaguely, racing past Rei towards the shrine. Rei rolled her eyes, following suit with Jadeite not far behind.

Minako looked around the room where everyone sat, eyes fixated on her.

"When I stood at Kunzite's grave, I realised that I owed it to him to tell you the circumstances of his death," she announced, "to all of you."

"Oh, Minako-chan," Usagi objected.

Minako held up her hand. "Please, Usagi-chan, I need to get this out," she said, shaking her hands in front of her. She shifted slightly. "I'm assuming through your aid," she nodded towards Ami, "that Kunzite knew where Danburite's base was and he followed us there. Danburite captured him before he'd made it out of the desert but unbeknownst to me, not before ripping his heart out." She cleared her throat. Everyone shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"A dark magic we've seen before," Rei murmured.

"I never talked about my time as Sailor V before I met you all, but Danburite was one of the first I met affiliated with the Dark Kingdom and he was my first significant kill when I was in England." She sighed. "Before he died, he placed a curse on me that my love would be doomed for all of eternity. I suppose in some twisted way, Danburite thought he was doing me a favour because he figured that if I was no longer focused on love for myself, I could stay on my path as a sailor senshi. But when Danburite learned that I found love with Kunzite again in our reincarnated lives, he wanted to teach me a lesson: the curse will always hold."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Usagi asked, leaning forwards.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Minako shrugged. "You are first and foremost my duty and a princess of the Moon has no sway over the magics of Venus. Just as none of us have any sway over any other planet but our own."

"What do you mean by Danburite wanted to teach you a lesson?" Nephrite asked. "What did he do?"

"He ordered Kunzite to kill me," she replied simply. Rei looked down at her feet, which didn't go unnoticed by Minako. "You know, don't you?" she asked Rei softly.

Everyone turned to look at Rei. Rei looked round the room at everyone helplessly.

"Rei-chan," Usagi coaxed, "you knew what happened between Kunzite, Minako and Danburite?"

"I didn't just know," Rei said, shaking her head. "I felt it all. When we first stepped into that room, I had a vision like no other. The energy… it was powerful. It almost knocked me on my ass." She glanced at her audience. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my story to tell."

"You should have told us," Nephrite argued.

"No," Minako disagreed. "I should have." Nephrite frowned at her. "Kunzite couldn't fight an enchantment of the heart because our hearts are the strongest thing we hold. He didn't want to fight me but before Danburite gave his orders, Kunzite told me to transform as he knew I needed to protect myself. And I did, but still, it wasn't enough for Danburite. I'd summoned the sword of the silver crystal because I knew I needed to protect our sovereigns at whatever cost. Kunzite was under the thrall of evil again and I couldn't let him suffer that again." She paused, taking an unsteady breath. "So, I killed him."

Nephrite sat up straighter as everyone else's mouths dropped, looking equally gobsmacked.

"That's why I couldn't save him," Usagi murmured. "The sword of the silver crystal has but one purpose: to protect the princess of the Moon."

Nephrite had shot to his feet and everyone felt his energy prickle through the air. "You are the reason my best friend is dead," he growled.

"No, Nephrite," Makoto argued, putting her hand on his arm. "The influence of the Dark Kingdom is."

Usagi stood. "And we don't use our powers, Nephrite and we do not harm our own."

"She harmed one of ours!" he accused, pointing his finger at Minako.

"To save him from himself," Usagi said, shaking her head. "You know, Kunzite. He never would want to be under the influence of evil again. Would you?"

Nephrite swallowed, fighting back his memories of his own experience in the Dark Kingdom. He sat down, shaking his head minutely. Minako was silent throughout this interchange, then she looked at Usagi.

"You don't use your powers anymore?"

Usagi shook her head. "After we gave Kunzite a proper burial, we haven't used them. It's just easier this way. We remember what it was like before all of this happened, and it was peaceful, easy."

"I left for Venus after you healed Danburite and gave him a new life," Minako continued. "When I was there, I could feel the life of my people before the devastation of the Dark Kingdom's attacks. It was weird. It was like… whispers. They knew I was devastated but they were angry with me."

"Why?" Ami wondered.

"I did my duty as a senshi of the inner solar system: I protected my princess, but I put shame on them." Minako looked at Usagi. "You gave him a second chance at life, as I asked. There were a number of ways I could have healed his heart, but I was full of grief and anger towards him for what happened to Kunzite, so I used his own dark magic to rip his heart out to see the damage in it. Ripping out a heart is painful and unloving. A Venusian should never resort to such methods. I healed his heart, yes, but for a moment, I wanted to crush it to dust and my people knew that." She bit her lip. "After some time with them, I made amends, came to terms with yet another heart break and I left Venus."

"And that's when you went to England," Mamoru stated.

"I always stopped them. Always won." Minako sat down, her elbows on her knees. "I sacrificed Kunzite to save the world. I loved him so much. But I knew, what was right. I don't have that anymore. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world, if these are the choices. If everything just gets stripped away. I don't see the point. I just wish that… I just wish she was here." Minako paused, getting up, letting the tears in her eyes be pushed back. "He told me that my love would be doomed for all eternity because she would always choose duty over love. I guess that means the soldier of love really is just a warrior after all."

"She? You mean…" Rei trailed off.

"Sailor Venus," Minako nodded. "When I came back to Earth, I couldn't face any of you, not yet. I realised that I couldn't transform anymore or use any of my powers. I don't know whether it was a punishment or reward for either saving everyone in the manner I did it or losing hope in my guardian."

Everyone gawked at her, for the first time in a long while, feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders and knowing exactly how Minako felt.


	39. Chapter 38

Author's note: Please leave me reviews! I hope you enjoy this update.

The song Minako sings is _Send My Love (To Your New Lover)_ by Adele. I was inspired by Jasmine Thompson's cover of this song. This story was inspired by this song so I hope you approve of its use in my story!

Chapter 38

Mamoru paused at the water's edge and watched the figure sat the end of the pier with her legs dangling above the waters depths. He sighed and walked to the end before plopping himself down next to her.

"I'd wondered where you'd got to," he said.

Minako smiled up at him. "Thanks," he frowned at her and she continued, "for caring."

"We _all_ care, Minako-chan," he replied firmly.

"Really? I was expecting Nephrite to kill me on the spot," she half-heartedly laughed.

"He wouldn't," Mamoru frowned. "He's just hurting. He doesn't blame you. None of us do. Besides, he doesn't have the heart to hurt anybody. He knows how much Kunzite loved you. He would never dishonour him that way."

Minako swallowed. "What do you want, Mamoru-san? It can't be just to see how I am." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're right," he nudged her. "I'm doing some singing at the café I usually perform at tonight and I wondered if you wanted to sing."

"Seriously? Why do you need me?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't need you," he replied. "I want you to sing. I find it can be a great escape."

"Sure," she said after a little consideration. "I'll be there."

He squeezed her shoulder gently as he got up. "I'd better find Usako – goodness knows what she's doing." Minako nodded, smiling. "See you later."

"Why are you putting me through this?" Nephrite grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Makoto rolled her eyes.

"You're making me _cook_!" he said exasperatedly.

"You make it sound like I'm making you cook me dinner," she said, pursing her lips. "Which FYI I would never do again. I've seen your attempts and you could burn water."

"Now that's unfair," he argued. "It was boiling nicely."

"Yes, all over my floor," she retorted. "I thought a cooking class was a nice way to spend time together." Her mouth went into a pout that made him feel bad for his complaints.

"It is, Mako-chan," he assured her, rubbing her arm gently. "It's just you're already a great cook. You could have taught me at home instead."

"Well, considering I can't cook Italian and this is an Italian cuisine class, no, I couldn't," she smirked. "I want us to learn something together."

"But we already had our thing," he objected again.

"Oh, please!" she countered. "Tennis was fine but it's not our thing. I beat you."

"Yes, I know," he replied sourly. "You're a better cook so how is this our thing then?"

"This is new to me," she shrugged. "Besides, we can keep finding new things to do together. I just really want someone to enjoy what I love with me." She turned to the bowls on the side and started chopping up pistachios. She felt something runny and warm drip down the length of her nose and turned to see Nephrite holding in a laugh, his finger covered in melted chocolate.

"I enjoy anything with you," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Usagi skipped out of school, her arms holding a huge A3 folder bursting with paper. She hugged it to her chest as she walked along the street, smiling up at the sun. She was bursting with excitement to see Mamoru sing again. She was forcing herself to be better for him. She tried to contain her thoughts that she wanted to be a good wife to him sometime in the future. She blushed at the thought. She looked at the folder in her arms and beamed at herself. She turned a corner and smacked into something solid and strong. She hit the ground, her folder escaping her grasp. She gasped as she watched some of her work escape the confines of her folder and scatter on the road.

"Oh no!" she groaned, horrified.

"Usako?"

She looked up from her position on the pavement and raised her eyebrows at seeing Mamoru. Of course, it was him she bumped into! Old habits die hard. He immediately shot across the road to recover her mass of escaped papers and picked up her folder before reaching her as she'd now righted herself. She smiled gratefully as she put her papers safely back inside her folder and she beamed up at him.

"Usako, that folder is enormous!" he commented, eyeing it. "What on earth do you have in there? Were you just coming from school?" He looked at his watch and frowned. "Were you in detention again?"

"No," she clucked her tongue at him. "Actually, I've been taking an art class. This folder is full of my work from my class. Rei-chan suggested finding a way that I could learn to retain memory of my revision for exams. I love to draw so I took a class." She paused and reached into her folder pulling out a couple of pages stapled together and handed it to him. "My latest history paper."

Mamoru took her paper from her and looked at the front. It read B- and his eyebrows involuntary shot upwards. "Using art to study for your exams has helped you to achieve this?" As she nodded, he came forward and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm so proud of you, Usako." She smiled into his chest, inhaling his delicious scent.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan," she beamed. "Are we heading over to the café now?"

He nodded. "I just need to stop by my apartment before we go over there, is that alright?" he asked her.

She nodded animatedly. He bent down towards her and kissed her softly on the mouth as she stood on her tip toes. She felt herself sway slightly and he supported her around the waist, deepening the kiss before he took her folder from her grasp and resting his arm around her shoulders as they walked to his apartment.

Rei heaved a huge sigh of relief as she got up from her chair. She glared at the stupid crystal ball that sat in the middle of the circular table. This was honestly the stupidest idea her grandpa had come up with: a job as a fortune teller. How flaming ridiculous! She rolled her eyes. She only grudgingly did it to appease him and to earn some easy money. She slipped off her costume and veil, throwing it on the couch in her assigned room and left.

As she stepped out of the store, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and felt her stomach drop. Jadeite was coming towards her, waving. Of course, it was just her luck to bump into someone she knew, and the cherry on top just had to be him.

"Hi," he greeted her, "I was just on my way to the shrine to ask you if you wanted to walk with me to the café that Mamoru is playing at." He paused, wrinkling his nose. "Why do you smell strongly of incense?"

"Oh, God," she mumbled under her breath.

Everyone sat in a group, waiting for Mamoru to finish setting up, drinking juices and sodas. They celebrated Usagi's academic improvement and Jadeite's progress with his rehabilitation. It wasn't long until they heard Mamoru shuffle on stage and call everyone to his attention.

"Hi, guys," he started, "it's been a while since I've been here, so I thank you for your warm welcome. I've invited a good friend to perform with me who some of you may know from her performance at the Three Lights concert." He gestured to his right. "Minako Aino." He moved behind the piano and sat on the stool.

She danced her way onto the stage and smiled out at the audience as she sat on a stool beside Mamoru. He smiled at her in encouragement. She pressed her hands flat together in a prayer gesture and bowed slightly at Mamoru in thanks. She turned to everyone and smiled. "Thanks for having me today. I would like to perform a song I wrote while I was in England five months ago." She nodded at Mamoru. "Alright, let's do this."

Mamoru's fingers moved delicately across the keys as the opening riff started. Minako closed her eyes as she started to sing.

 _This was all you, none of it me  
You put your hands all over my body and told me  
Hmm-mm  
Told me you were ready  
For the big one, for the big jump  
I'd be your last love, everlasting you and me  
Hmm-mm  
That was what you told me_

 _I've giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, oh_

Minako opened her eyes, clutching the microphone tight in her hand.

 _Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more_

Rei leaned over to Usagi. "Well, we know what she was doing in England," she whispered.

Usagi nodded, turning her attention back to Minako.

 _I was too strong, you were trembling  
You couldn't handle the hot heat rising  
Hmm-mm, baby I'm still rising  
I was running, you were walking  
You couldn't keep up, you were falling down  
Down, baby, there's one way down_

 _I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, oh_

Makoto turned to Nephrite who was frowning, deep in thought. She took his hand, breaking him from his reverie. She smiled tentatively at him which he returned. She squeezed his hand comfortingly as they both turned back to Minako.

 _Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more_

 _Kids no more  
Oh-oh_

The music tuned out as Minako's voice faded. She smiled at Mamoru who applauded her among the others as she put her hands together in a sign of prayer and bowed to thank him. She turned back to everyone and shot out her customary v for victory sign with her hands in peace. She grinned at her friends who were all smiles and she was somewhat warmed to see that Nephrite was joining them in their applause.

Mamoru walked through his door later that evening, smiling to himself at seeing Minako perform and allow herself to move past all of their pain. He hung up his jacket and made his way to his kitchen to grab a coffee, but something pulled him into his bedroom first. He saw the moonlight catch something in there, shining its delicate purple light around the room. He walked in and noticed a glass box, reminiscent of Kunzite's coffin with a single purple stone sat in the middle.


	40. Chapter 39

Author's note: It's been a while since my last update so I hope to see many of you back. Please, leave me some reviews. The story will be complete in a few more chapters so I hope you dig it!

Chapter 39

Rei leant against the wall opposite Mamoru's apartment door and waited patiently. It had been a week, and no one had seen much of him. Usagi didn't react when she asked her about him. She just frowned and shrugged her questions away. After what she'd almost done to Jadeite a week ago and Usagi's strange nonchalance, she was driven to her current position at his door.

Finally, she heard the lock come undone on Mamoru's side and the tall, handsome, yet somehow haggard-looking, prince appeared, rubbing his eyes as he turned around to shut his door behind him. Rei pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's about damn time, stranger," she spoke up, alerting him to her presence.

He whirled around, wide-eyed, gaping at her.

"Rei-san!" he gasped, leaning against his door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need a word," she stated, staring at him point blank.

"What about?" he frowned.

"Don't give me that crap," she snapped. "You know what about. So, turn around, open your door and invite me in. It's better that we do this inside."

For some reason, he automatically did as she ordered, and she followed him inside. He perched on his couch as she did so without invite. She raised her eyebrows slightly, inviting him to talk.

He bit his lip, frowning slightly. "What brings you here?"

Rei folded her arms across her chest firmly. "Have you spoken to any of the guys recently?"

"Here and there, I suppose," he nodded.

"How about Jadeite?" she pressed.

"Not particularly," he answered. "Why?"

"Because a week ago, precisely the night we all joined you at the café, I felt such a surge of powerful energy, that I almost set Jadeite's hair on fire," she replied flatly. As he opened his mouth, she held up a hand. "Besides the singed eyebrows, he's fine, not that I can say the same about the couch and pillows in the fire room at the shrine." She clenched her jaw at the memory of Jadeite leaping across the room for the fire extinguisher and the mess that remained after all was calmed. "I was wondering if you could enlighten me on what the hell that was."

"A lack of control by the sound of it," Mamoru suggested, running his fingers through his ebony locks.

Rei glared at him. "That's not funny. I _know_ this has something to do with you. I'm surprised that Usagi didn't feel th…" she paused and considered him. "Oh my God! She knows all about this, doesn't she?"

Mamoru sighed, holding the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. He looked up at the raven-haired senshi who was shooting daggers at him. "Of course, she does, Rei-san. She's not just the Moon Princess, she's more than that. She's a part of me." He sighed again. "I really didn't know how to tell any of you."

Rei squealed in frustration. "Blah blah blah… Just spit it out already. What was that energy I sensed?"

"Kunzite," he said bluntly.

Rei sat up straighter in her seat and stared at him like he had three heads. "Come again?" she asked in disbelief.

He got up and left the room briefly before coming back in and sitting directly opposite her, across the coffee table. He knelt forward and placed a crystal case down in the middle of the table and sat back. She looked at the box in front of her once and looked back up at a solemn looking Mamoru. He nodded once, his eyebrows raising slightly as she took the invitation to pick the case up in her hands. She opened it and immediately recognised what stone lay in the depths. Her mouth involuntarily dropped open.

"I suppose my reaction must have been something like that, too," he mused. "It never occurred to me that he'd appear to me again like he always had before. You haven't seen much of me because I'd been here with him." He paused, considering Rei in front of him. "He's been through a lot," he frowned. "He… He wonders how Minako is, but I feel like it should come from her."

Rei shook her head, biting her lip. "She killed him, Mamoru-san," she murmured. "I'm not sure if she can forgive herself, no matter what the circumstances were. Fear doesn't just go away."

Mamoru winced. "Just don't make me tell Nephrite. You may not have killed me yet for not telling you all about this, but he probably will."

"Well, you'd deserve it," she replied bitterly. "You should have come to me."

Mamoru made to open his mouth then decided against it. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Rei narrowed her eyes at him. "You've got to be kidding," she said exasperatedly. "No." That wasn't what Mamoru expected. "I won't do that to everyone else, especially the Shitennou. They should see him before the inner senshi do." She shook her head at him. "You can't assuage your guilt of keeping this to yourself, no matter the reason, by allowing me to see a dead friend on _your_ terms."

"I suppose I deserve that," he acknowledged.

Rei got up, placing the crystal case down on the coffee table before reaching the front door. She paused, turning back to him. "Oh, and Mamoru-san?" He turned to her and his eyes widened as he watched her point her index and middle fingers at him, twitching her thumb down as if she was firing a gun. Fire shot from her fingers at him as the balls of fire landed on his ebony hair before he could move out of the way. "That's for Jadeite. After what he's been through, he didn't need further injury, least of all by your carelessness to keep me out."

"Rei-san, wha-" he started.

"You know my visions affect me in different ways," she scowled. "Be the leader you're supposed to be and not a feckless coward. He was our friend and we had a right to know." She turned to open the door. "We're telling them," she called over her shoulder as she walked out, leaving Mamoru swatting his head with a tea towel in her wake.

"It's okay," Ami said gently, "we forgive you, Usagi-chan. It wasn't yours to tell."

Usagi fidgeted in her seat, eyeing Rei across the table from her in the Crown Arcade. Rei simply rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Still, it would have been good to know," Makoto grumbled. "Nephrite's really upset. I haven't seen him in hours." She looked out of the window at the grey skies and grimaced. "Losing his friend was devastating for him and knowing he could have seen him… it just sucks, you know? I can't say anything to him."

"It was devastating for everyone, Mako-chan," Rei sighed. "I know Mamoru-san had some processing to do but I'm just so angry that he thought he could keep it from me. Jadeite didn't ask for that!"

"I feel like Mamoru's actions have less to do with keeping Kunzite from us and more to do with what happened between you and Jadeite," Ami deduced.

"His hair is his favourite feature!" she defended herself.

"More like yours," Usagi mumbled.

"What was that, odango atama?!" Rei scowled.

"So, are the guys going to see Kunzite?" Ami wondered.

"Surprisingly, no," Usagi informed her. "Or at least not yet. It's difficult. Right now, Mamoru is leaving it up to us if we want to see him but it's kind of left up to Minako-chan right now."

"Where is she?" Rei asked, speaking softer now.

"Processing," Makoto said sadly.

Minako sat at the foot of Kunzite's grave. She stared at the words on his tombstone blankly, barely seeing the words indented there. Her shoulders felt heavy and her heart felt torn. She wanted to see him so much that it was like a physical pain. On the other hand, she felt the guilt eating away at her. Despite that she had a physical hand in why he was gone, she also was the reason why he was pulled into Danburite's grievance with her.

A shuffle sounded behind her and three men stood before Kunzite's grave, looking down at the conflicted girl. They glanced at each other and Nephrite nodded, running his hand back across his cropped, spiked hair.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not sure any of us will ever be okay with the circumstances of his death but out of all of us, you need to see him the most," Nephrite said to her, hesitantly resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure I can," she whispered.

"But you will," Jadeite said, resting his hand on her other shoulder.

Zoicite crouched down at the side of her so that she could see his face and he smiled tentatively. "He wants you to," he informed her.

Her eyes glistened with the sadness behind them.

"Mamoru told us," he continued. "We feel you should see him before we do. We had each other to grieve. You spent six months essentially with your grief all by yourself."

"What would I say to him?" she asked them.

"You don't have to say anything," Jadeite said.

"You can always start with hi," Nephrite supposed.

"You don't need to plan how a conversation will go," Zoicite reasoned.

Nephrite and Jadeite lifted her up to her feet, albeit with difficulty on Jadeite's side. Jadeite frowned at the sadness on her face, as he brushed a curl back behind her ear and rested his hand at the crook of her neck.

"You may think you can't do it, but we'll get you there, so you can," he told her.

"Why are you doing this?" she hiccoughed.

"Because to care for what he cares about honours him," Nephrite said firmly.

Jadeite turned, guiding her out of Kunzite's resting place. Zoicite placed a hand on Nephrite's shoulder, stopping him from following them out. The brunette turned to raise his eyebrows at his light blonde comrade.

"Now Kunzite would have been proud of you for doing him this service," he smiled.

Sadness glazed over Nephrite's eyes as he nodded. They both followed Minako and Jadeite out and to Mamoru's apartment.

 _Kunzite  
1994-2018  
Courageous heavenly king, Fallen friend, Epic love  
There is no loyalty that does not come with pain, just like no love comes without heartbreak_


	41. Chapter 40

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this update! We finally see something of our beloved Kunzite! Please, review!

Chapter 40

Minako sat on the coveted bench overlooking the lake in the Juban park with a steaming travel mug of hot chocolate clasped in between her hands. Occasionally she'd break out of her deep thoughts and take a sip of her beverage before falling back into the depths of them once again. She couldn't escape the memory of the previous evening. She was brought to Mamoru's apartment by the guys and everyone met up with them there. She was led inside by Mamoru, while everyone remained outside, prepared to grab a drink from a nearby café. He spoke with her about how the communication worked through the stone and assured her that losing her Venusian abilities will not prevent her from being able to contact Kunzite. It was through his own will and power and undying loyalty to Mamoru that allowed Kunzite to remain tethered to the Earth. After a little while, Mamoru told her that he would leave her with Kunzite for a while and left to join everyone else. She'd watched him leave and stared at the stone lying in the depths of the crystal case for what felt like an age. Then she got up and left, his whispers following her retreating form.

She shivered.

"Minako-chan!" a cheery voice bellowed from down the pathway to her right.

She turned and saw Usagi skipping towards her with Rei, Ami and Makoto following behind at a more leisurely pace, each of them carrying their own travel mugs. Usagi came to an abrupt halt and flung herself at Minako's side, grinning in anticipation.

"Honestly, Usagi-chan," Rei scolded, as she and the others caught up. They each perched themselves on the bench with the two blondes.

"Hi, everyone," Minako greeted them.

"Oh, yap yap," Makoto waved away the customary greetings. "We want to hear about last night!"

"Mako-chan," Ami cringed, sighing.

"What?"

"You make it sound like she was on a date," Ami mumbled.

"It's okay," Minako said, almost visibly sweat dropping in response. "Truthfully, nothing happened." She realised there was really no point beating around the bush.

"Wait… what?" Rei spoke up, cocking her head to one side.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, eyes wide.

"I didn't speak to him," Minako replied, crossing one leg over her knee as she sat back against the bench.

"But the whole point of last night was so that you could speak to him!" Rei said exasperatedly.

"I know – I'm sorry," Minako apologised. "I just…"

"Chickened out," Rei finished for her, bluntly. Usagi, Ami and Makoto looked at Rei in horror. "What? It's true," Rei defended herself.

Minako blinked. "Thank you, Rei-chan," she replied. "Anyway, yes, it's true. I just don't know what to say to him. I was just scared." She took a deep breath, letting her confession out into the air.

Usagi rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "He's not going anywhere, so you'll have other times when you're ready."

Rei folded her arms over her chest, biting back what she wanted to say. Ami eyed the raven-haired senshi and turned to Minako.

"It's okay to be uncertain," she said.

Minako gave her friends a half smile and placed her hand over Usagi's. "I meant to ask you," she said, looking round at each of the girls, "why does Mamoru's hair look a little… charred? Did he have a cooking accident, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed and she glared at Rei. "No, ask her."

Mamoru stepped up to his apartment door and rested his head against the door to listen in. He heard nothing and stepped inside to find Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite sat on his couch in the living room. They all looked up and smiled in greeting. He slipped his jacket off and hung it up as he walked through the hall and into the open spaced room. He looked around at each of them and raised his eyebrows.

"So, how are you all?" he inquired.

There was a brief pause until Nephrite spoke up.

"It was good to see him again," he said.

"He's different… somehow," Jadeite mused.

"Yeah, he hasn't had to put up with you in all this time," Nephrite nudged him.

Mamoru chuckled, sitting himself down opposite them.

"It's his essence," he explained. "You see his _true_ self, if you like. The soldier, rather than the man with no responsibility to me." A brief sadness passed across his face, but it disappeared by the time any of the guys took notice of it.

"He's still Kunzite," Zoicite smiled, resting against the back of the couch.

"Of course," Mamoru nodded. "It was a little odd the first conversation I had with him, too."

Nephrite fidgeted in his seat, glancing at Mamoru.

"Minako didn't speak to him, Mamoru-san," he said.

Mamoru's head shot towards him, as Zoicite and Jadeite nodded, biting their lips, forlornly. Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed as he processed this.

"What happened?" he wondered, confused.

"Kunzite told us that she debated seeing him for a while before she left," Zoicite informed him. "She heard him speak to her though."

"He reached her from the stone?" Mamoru asked, sitting up.

"Oh yes," Jadeite nodded. "That must be some connection he has with her."

"The girls went to seek out Minako earlier so hopefully, they'll convince her to see him," Nephrite said, frowning. "Kunzite wants to speak with her."

"I can imagine just how much," Mamoru sighed, thinking if he was in this situation with Usagi.

"By the way, I must say," Jadeite grinned, "that's a real cute hair-do, Mamoru-san."

Nephrite and Zoicite eyed the cropped style that Mamoru had adopted earlier this morning. His ebony locks that once flopped over his eyes and lazily hung in perfect voluminous waves, now was cut back so it was only about one or two inches in length and surprisingly, was gelled to style it. Mamoru pulled a face at Jadeite.

"It's not like I had a choice!" he argued. "This is technically _your_ fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Jadeite laughed.

"Your girlfriend was the one who lit my head up like a torch!"

"She's not my girlfriend," he frowned.

"Then why would she go on the defensive because she almost torched you?" Mamoru retorted. "She blames me for that as I never let her in on this Kunzite thing."

"I didn't know that was the reason she did that," Jadeite replied, appearing to grow five inches with the knowledge that it was he she had in mind.

Before they could respond, a knock sounded at the door. Mamoru huffed and got up to answer it before taking an immediate step back at who he found there.

"Please, don't torch the rest," he pleaded. "If you light this, the rest of me will go up in flames!" He pointed at the gel that the barber had insisted he used to finish his cut.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Rei said, rolling her eyes. "We're here for Minako-chan."

She strolled over the threshold, with the girls following in tow. Usagi looked sympathetically up at her boyfriend and wound her arms around his waist, hugging him tight in greeting. He knelt over slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head before shutting the door behind them.

"Is this going to be another waste of time?" Nephrite mumbled, eyeing a fidgeting Minako.

She brushed her fingers through her short, caramel-coloured, curly locks and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't speak to him after you were all so kind to me," she said, looking shame faced.

"What changed your mind now?" Zoicite asked curiously.

"Rei-chan," she replied.

At this point, everyone turned to look at her, including the girls as they hadn't been expecting this. After some more talking in the park, Minako spontaneously asked them if they could all head over the Mamoru's. They didn't question it. It was just a request from the heart and they were a group to never ignore that.

"Okay, I've gotta ask," Rei piped up, "why me?"

"You were right," she nodded, "despite tact zero. I did chicken out. He deserves so much more than this, but I need him."

The silence was so profound that you would have been able to hear a pin drop. Mamoru got up.

"Okay, well I suggest everyone moves out onto the balcony while I gather up some snacks and you can come with me," he said, gesturing to Minako to follow him.

They walked into Mamoru's bedroom and he turned to her.

"Are you sure about this?" he checked with her.

"As sure as I was when I decided to come back to Japan," she replied.

Mamoru heard the uncertainty in her voice but regardless placed the crystal case holding the Kunzite stone onto his bed gently.

"You know what to do," he said. "I'll be outside with the others."

"Is this to make sure I don't run away again?" she asked him.

"No," he assured her. "It's so that you know your friends are near when you experience your first conversation with him since… well, you know."

"It's that bad?" she raised an eyebrow.

Mamoru pursed his lips, leaving the room.

Minako sighed, turning towards his bed. Without thinking too much about it, she opened the case and took the Kunzite stone into her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. A small breeze went through her and she shivered. Then a warmth and light went through the room and she felt him.

"Mina-chan," a deep, yet somehow, gentle voice said, breaking through the silence of the room.


	42. Chapter 41

Author's note: So, this story is coming to a close over the next few chapters. Please, please do me a fabulous favour: it was my birthday on the 5 August so as a belated gift, please leave me some reviews! I've been sad to not have any over the past two chapters! We see a lot of Kunzite in this update so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 41

Rei felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She scowled turning to the blonde next to her.

"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes at Jadeite.

"So, you do care?" he teased quietly, so as not to alert the others in the group.

"What are you talking about?" she grumbled.

"You set Mamoru on fire," he chuckled, his face in disbelief.

"He had it coming," she said, waving it off.

"Oh, please," he nudged her, "you did it for me because you almost set me on fire."

"It was his fault," Rei defended. "Like I say, pay backs a bitch."

"Pay back doesn't happen unless you care," he nudged her again.

"Stop nudging me," she complained, nudging him back.

"I see you're not denying it," he winked, giving her another nudge.

She stopped, a blush spreading delicately over her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly for a brief moment, pulling a face then she nudged him hard, rolling her eyes.

Nephrite was staring through the open door that led into Mamoru's apartment from the balcony, deep in thought. He felt a hand squeeze his own and he looked to his right to see Makoto giving him a sympathetic smile. He looked around and saw Ami and Zoicite in an intense match of chess, neither one about to relent any time soon. Mamoru was deep in the depths of a book, as Usagi was sat at his feet with a notepad in hand, drawing, every now and then looking at what looked like a textbook. He raised his eyebrows at that unlikely occurrence and turned back to Makoto and her questioning stare.

"I wonder how it's going in there," he said shortly.

Makoto frowned, pursing her lips.

Minako opened her eyes slowly, raising her head to look upon his familiar face. Her brow furrowed, not knowing what words to greet him with. It was strange. He looked just the same as she always remembered. He was dressed in his Shitennou uniform, his long white hair resting in waves past his shoulders. His jaw sharp and chiselled, his lips full, his nose straight and narrow and his eyes just as penetrating as always. However, his form wasn't quite… complete. The only word she could describe it with was ethereal. The outline of him almost shimmered, like static.

A small smile played at the edges of his mouth.

"I suppose I should be used to that reaction by now," he chuckled. "Mamoru-san told me it was an odd experience to communicate like this. After the initial shock, Nephrite attempted to embrace me in greeting but of course, he just fell right through me as I have no physical form, so he crashed into Mamoru-san's wardrobe and took the door off." He looked fretful for a moment. "Then again, he did threaten Zoicite and Jadeite with a broken jaw if either of them told anyone that." He considered a speechless Minako for a moment. "You cut your hair."

She stopped gaping at him, her expression resting into something more neutral. "Yeah," she nodded, "I guess it was time for change."

"Another?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "I suppose so."

"I like it," he approved, his eyes twinkling.

The breath caught in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She took in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling, swallowing the sob that threatened to escape her. She looked at him again and smiled a closed-lipped smile.

"Thank you, Kunzite," she murmured, trying to avoid his eye.

She was aware that he was watching her in concern as she shifted from foot to foot before deciding to pull over a chair and sit down, only to continue fidgeting from her new position.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kunzite wondered.

She looked up at him, startled.

"No," she shook her head, "you're just so different… yet the same." Confusion passed across her delicate features as she shifted in her seat.

"I've heard that once or twice," he mused. "Why did you darken your hair?" His eyes flicked across her caramel, curly tresses that rested upon her shoulders.

"It wasn't by choice," she commented, "being on Venus darkened it, but I decided I liked the warmer tones. I didn't see _her_ anymore in my reflection."

"Usagi-san?" he asked, his head cocking to the side.

"Venus," she frowned, resting her back against the backrest of the chair.

Kunzite pursed his lips. "I heard you've been going through quite the ringer over the past few months," he nodded. "How are you doing with those changes?"

Minako understood what he meant when he questioned that it was time for _another_ change. "I guess I've felt like a burden was lifted off my shoulders now that I can't use my Venusian powers. I can't do anything about the guilt – I can't protect our princess, but the guilt is overwhelming. It's useless to hold onto it."

"You were always wise, Mina-chan," he noted. Her features softened as she looked at him fondly.

"Maybe it's for the best," she confessed. "I wanted to put love first, the very thing I stood for. Rei-chan was one step away from barbecuing me for that. We always promised to put Usagi-chan first, above all else." She sighed. "I just never wanted to lose you at the expense of my duty. Maybe I deserve this punishment."

Kunzite came closer to her. "You think this is a punishment?" he asked incredulously. Before she could reply, he continued. "You can never lose your birth right. You were, are and always will be a Venusian. Why you can't access your powers is a reason only you can fathom. No one can take away what you were born to do, no matter how angry they are with you." His eyes flashed upwards, indicating that he meant her people lingering on Venus. He looked down at her again. "You did your duty to the very end."

"At a price," she whispered.

Kunzite kneeled in front of her, catching the sadness passing over her face. He knew that if he was able to feel, his heart would have stopped at the devastating emotions coming off her.

"It was not your fault that we're in this position," he said firmly.

"You always protected me," she continued as if he hadn't spoken, "even when your will wasn't your own. But I failed you. Failed everyone. I gave into evil, thinking it would end the suffering, forgetting how high the cost was. And where did it get us? Nowhere."

"Evil?" he muttered. "Mina-chan, evil isn't born. It's made. There were things driving his hate and bitterness. You did the only thing you could. I'm not angry, I'm not mad. I'm at peace now. I'm so proud of you."

She looked up at him, the tears shining in her sky-blue eyes. "Peace? You're floating between two worlds. That's not peace."

"In death comes peace, but pain is the cost of living. Like love, it's how we know we're alive. Peace exists. It lives in everything we hold dear. That is the promise of peace – that one day, after a long life, we find each other again." Kunzite paused. "Sailor senshi and guardians don't die. Our bodies perish but our spirits never fade. That's why you can never lose Venus. She will forever be a part of you. You just need to find that part of you that will release that power."

Minako bit her lip and peered up at him, sniffing.

"I am so sorry, Kunzite," she said quietly, shifting in her seat. She rubbed under her eyes, hoping no tears will fall but Kunzite noted the few that escaped her fingers. He made to take her in his arms and stopped, dropping his hands to his knees again.

"Please, don't do that," he begged.

She looked up at him, the question obvious in her glistening orbs.

"I can't comfort you," he explained, the frustration and pain evident on his face. "I can't be near you in the way I wish I could. You need never apologise to me. I never needed to forgive you because I never blamed you or felt anything other than love for you."

She watched him silently as he spoke to her. Her fidgets had stopped, and she no longer tried to hide her simmering emotions that she refused to let boil over. She allowed the barest minimum that she couldn't avoid coming to the surface to show on her face or in her few escaping tears.

"Do you know the first time I saw you?"

She frowned, thinking. "When I came to retrieve Princess Serenity from Earth after she snuck out to meet Prince Endymion?"

"No, it was before that," he smiled gently. "I was accompanying the prince on a visit to the Moon to meet Queen Serenity and later in the evening that day as we were preparing to return to Earth, I saw you leaving the palace with this look on your face like the whole world was on your shoulders. You brushed up against some dead flowers and you stopped. You looked around and you brought those flowers back to life with your light and you smiled and something inside of me cracked wide open. I was a working vessel for ages, Mina-chan, no other purpose than to serve, and only then did I feel alive again. I love you."

For the first time since she lost him, she felt a light flicker to life inside her.


	43. Chapter 42

Author's note: I suppose this is a little emotional but I'm coming to wrapping up this story (possibly two more chapters to go!) Please, do leave me reviews. Thank you SO much to all who have left me reviews, particularly recently. You're all epic.

Chapter 42

Jadeite took a steady breath as he sat down in his apartment window seat, resting his back against the cushions and putting his feet up on top of his cushions at the other end. He nestled into the soft pale blue cushion that covered the bench beneath him. After a moment, he reached down into one of the drawers fitted underneath, biting his lip as the uncomfortable pain shot across his shoulder and down his side, then he took out a couple of sheets of paper in a neat pile and rested them onto his legs. He gazed out into the gardens below and clenched his fist, wincing slightly as he felt the pain dully thud through his limb. Using a sharp pencil, he finished line by line, drawing in the musical notes.

He swung his legs off the bench and let his feet fall to the floor. He reached over to take hold of his guitar that rested against the wall by the large bay window and sat it upon his knee. He poised his hand around the neck and held his fingers over the desired strings. He breathed through his nostrils as he attempted to strum the strings. After a couple of minutes, he leant back and sighed, the faintest hint of a smile evident around his lips. It was all for her. He was getting stronger.

Minako burst out laughing, the tears streaming down her face as each of her friends stared at her incredulously. The girls looked at each other in confusion as they each recalled the conversation they'd just been having over a milkshake at the Crown. They'd been talking about school. That had been it. It had been two weeks since Minako's first encounter with Kunzite and behaviour like this had been getting more and more common with every passing day. Rei frowned, suddenly aware of a very similar laugh from a few booths down from their own. She stood up, unnoticed by her preoccupied friends, and took note of a young boy being relentlessly tickled by his mother. She slowly sank into her seat and glared at her friend. She clicked her fingers in front of the hysterical blonde impatiently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked exasperatedly.

Minako rubbed at her cheeks and took some steady breaths, calming the hysteria.

"I'm sorry, girls," she apologised. "I've no idea what came over me."

"Have you been on drugs?" Usagi asked innocently. "You've been so weird these days."

"Usagi-chan!" Ami admonished, eyebrows raised, smacking her hand against her forehead.

"What?" she frowned.

Minako looked between the two, feeling confused, though she had no idea why. She got up from her position in the booth and started to make her way out.

"Guys, I'll see you later," she announced. "I'm just gonna go clear my head." And with that she was out of the door with the girls staring after her, dumbfounded.

"Okay," Makoto said slowly. "What was that about?"

"I have a theory," Rei said, raising her hand.

"Spit it out then, Rei-chan," Usagi suggested impatiently.

Rei glared at the blonde opposite her and turned to Makoto and Ami who was watching her intently.

"I suspect she's accessing her powers without realising she is," she said simply.

"How can she not know that?" Usagi frowned.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Usagi," she grumbled. "Venus is an empath, remember?"

Ami's eyes lit up. "Of course! That explains the odd behaviour lately."

"Why else would she burst out laughing like that?" Makoto reasoned, her arms folded over her chest.

Usagi was bouncing in her seat now in agitation. "I've never seen her like this before though! Why would she be… I don't know… overwhelmed by everything around her now?"

"She's not overwhelmed," Rei said, shaking her head. "Or at least, not yet. She's just picking up on the easy emotions." She looked in the direction that the Venusian left, looking thoughtful. "I am wondering if she's starting to experience the difficult stuff now though."

"Like what?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pain, hurt, grief," Rei shrugged. "And before you ask me why I wonder that, it's because the constant seesaw of emotions must be confusing."

"Do you think seeing Kunzite is what awakened this?" Ami questioned, cheek resting against her fingers.

"That seems likely!" Makoto nodded.

"Has she seen Kunzite since?" Ami asked.

"A couple of times," Usagi replied. "She hasn't really talked about their meetings though. I guess she wants to keep it private."

"Like she kept the six months after she left us private?" Rei grumbled.

Usagi, Ami and Makoto pursed their lips in silent agreement.

Minako wondered through the streets of Juban. People brushed past her and she frowned. A pang of hurt, bitterness and a whisper of concern went through her and she winced. Looking up, she found Nephrite looking down at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay, Minako?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

Nephrite looked round at the row of shops nearby and the passers-by. "Just getting some guitar picks for Jadeite," he shrugged.

"I thought he couldn't play anymore," she wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, physical therapy is still difficult," he continued, "I guess it's nostalgia." He pulled a face, shrugging again as if to sum up his nutty blonde friend.

Minako accepted that. "Anyway, I'm just," she gestured her leave.

Nephrite stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. Her eyes widened, and she attempted to take a step back.

"What's up with you?" he asked slowly.

"You're so angry with me," she stated, a question evident behind her statement. She wriggled again under his grip.

"What?" he asked exasperatedly. "Where is that coming from?"

"God!" she whimpered. "It's so loud!"

His grip slackened, and she turned, running from sight. He gaped at her retreating form then reaching into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked his speed dial and heard her voice.

"Mako-chan," he greeted, "I need you to find Minako now."

Minako stood at the foot of Kunzite's grave, staring at the luscious green grass that adorned his resting place. The whispers were getting louder these days. She thought she was going crazy. Every person she touched seemed to be screaming at her. She felt like her emotions weren't her own. She would have spontaneous outbursts of laughter, sadness or hysteria, usually when it wasn't appropriate, and she was left confused by its occurrence. Her friends would share 'the look' and she'd realise it had happened again. She fell to her knees and swallowed the lump in her throat. Yet again, the guilt was consuming her. He would look at her with the same gentle eyes that held no blame, resentment or anger and she would feel warm. Then he'd disappear, and she'd feel another snap sound in her heart.

"Mina-chan," a soft voice interrupted.

Her eyes shot open in shock. She turned to find the girls looking at her with Mamoru stood behind them silently. Rei and Usagi came forward together and kneeled at her side, taking a hand each into their own. As soon as their skin contacted her own, Minako felt a sense of peace, devotion and love fill her heart and she felt her face relax as she allowed the air to flow through her lungs.

"Come with us, Mina-chan," Usagi invited, as she pulled the Venusian up along with Rei.

They led her out and Minako wondered where they intended to take her but found she had no voice to ask. After a while, she felt Mamoru's hand at her back, guiding them to his choice of destination. Then she realised they were headed to Mamoru's apartment. She turned to Rei in question, but she simply shook her head. They all gathered inside his apartment and Rei and Usagi steered her towards an armchair.

"Why are we here?" Minako whispered, finally finding her voice, feeling her numb heart beat a normal rhythm now.

"To help you," Usagi said.

"I'm fine," she replied, shrugging it off.

"You need to re-evaluate your definition of 'fine'," Rei tutted. "We know that you're tapping into everyone's emotions."

"Excuse me?" Minako asked, wide eyed.

"No one can take away what you are, Mina-chan," Usagi said in a small voice. "Something… or someone… has allowed you tap into your Venusian powers again." She looked pointedly at her lookalike.

Minako pursed her lips, looking down at the floor, knowing full well who could have done that. It would explain the timing. "What can I do about it then? My empathy was nothing like this before."

"What do you mean _what can I do about it_?" Rei quoted, making speech marks in the air with her index and middle fingers with both hands. "It's part of you. Deal with it."

"Like you did, you mean?" Minako narrowed her eyes. "You almost destroyed the Hikawa Shrine!"

"That was different," she sniffed.

Makoto clapped her hands loudly. "Guys!"

"What was it like?" Usagi asked, ignoring Rei.

"I felt the love in people's hearts," Minako informed her.

"Like Cupid!" Makoto smiled.

Rei pulled a face at the brunette. "Seriously? I'd expect dumb things coming from her," she said, thumbing at Usagi.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired Shinto.

"Well, I'm no Cupid," Minako mumbled. "I could feel the intentions and desires of somebody just by the love in their heart. It's not one-dimensional, you know." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mamoru watched the interchange silently until he decided to speak up.

"Arguing is hardly going to be helpful," he remarked.

"How? How are you gonna help me?" Minako demanded. "How?" She wiped her hand over her face and stood up. "You don't get it. I can't just _deal with it_. I have to deal with everyone's pain. How can I possibly deal with my own?"

"Because you're the only person who can," he replied.

"That's easy for you to say, Mamoru-san," she said tartly. She turned to Usagi and Rei. "Thank you for helping me. You numbed the chaos out there. I couldn't turn it off."

"So, what about Nephrite?" Makoto said bluntly.

Minako stopped.

"You said he's angry with you," she continued.

"He is," Minako nodded. "It's like a punch in the gut."

"He never intended it to feel that way," Makoto said gently. "He loves you, too. We all do."

"That's not the point," Minako said, shaking her head. "I can understand his anger. I can cope with the anger. I just can't…"

"Can't…" Makoto encouraged.

"Cope with the guilt," she finished.

"Your guilt or ours?" Mamoru challenged.

"I don't think I can tell the two apart anymore," Minako shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Are they really any different? Your guilt is my guilt and my guilt are all my own. I k-killed the love of my life," she stuttered, choking back her hurt now.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and nodded her head slightly. He disappeared briefly as Minako sniffled, wiping at her cheek roughly. Mamoru appeared again and kneeled at Minako's side, taking her hand in his and placing the Kunzite stone into it. Before she could react, he summoned Kunzite and the heavenly king was kneeling at her side as well. She barely noticed that the girls had silently vacated the room, Mamoru allowing Usagi to pull him away.

"Minako," he said firmly. "Stop it."

She hiccoughed, shocked by his appearance. Each time she saw him, she was always surprised by her awe at his presence. And each time, she would shake out of it, other things taking over.

"Why? Because you want me to be in denial?" she confronted him. "You want me to face the truth? _This_ is the truth, Kunzite. I killed you. And for a second, a split second, I wanted to kill, no, murder Danburite for his part in it. That is no soldier of Venus." She stood up, him copying her actions. She whirled around to look at him. "Feeling these _feelings_." She patted her chest. "I relive that darkness over and over again. And it hurts! I don't want to feel everyone else's pain. I don't get the luxury of feeling my own. I felt it once. And it was an unstoppable avalanche. Then I turned it off."

He considered her as she spoke, and he stepped forward. "You're afraid of your own pain, Mina-chan. As frightening as it may be, that pain will make you stronger. If you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it. It will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have: to bear their pain without breaking. And it comes from the most human part of us: hope." For the first time, he rested his hands on her shoulders, despite that neither could feel the other and they slightly hovered above her form. "We're all simply human. There's a reason you are the leader of the inner senshi. You can bare everyone's pain better than anyone I know because you are strong. You let in a little of your pain, so you let Venus back into your heart." He gave her a small smile.

The tears that were glistening in her cerulean orbs were now flowing free down her cheeks but that didn't stop the frustration from boiling over. She moved out from under where his hands were hovering over her and she turned to glare at him, her lashes long and shiny with tears.

"What am I supposed to do, Kunzite?" she cried out. "It's more than just feeling the pain. Each of our friends is filled with memories of the people that we love that have died, whether that be from the Silver Millennium or during our reincarnation on Earth. Danburite appearing out of nowhere and demanding that I stop loving the one person who truly taught me how was like a knife to the heart and he twisted it in. I lost myself, okay? He took it away. There's nothing here for me anymore. You're dead. I just wanted to be a girl without the weight of the world on her shoulders. It is crippling! I don't want to be _her!_ I want her gone."

"Minako, I need you to calm down," Kunzite said, walking closer to her, pained that he couldn't take her into his arms.

"No, no, no, I can't. I can't. I can't. I –" Minako sobbed as she fell to her knees, immeasurable pain and grief distorting her otherwise flawless face. "No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please, make it stop. It hurts." She wept as the tremors rocked through her entire body.

He sat next to her, helpless to comfort her, so he did the only thing he could.

"You never let yourself grieve for me," he murmured as he watched the tears fall. "There was never anything to forgive, but you need to love yourself for not being the girl you never got to be." He paused. "I want you to let it out." He leant forward so that he was as close to her as he dared. "I want you to close your eyes," he whispered in her ear as her whimpers quietened after a couple of long minutes. She did so, and he lifted his hand to her cheek. "I want you to feel my hand on your face, the warmth giving you comfort." He watched as the acceptance passed over her features. "The responsibilities and heart ache leaving your body. You know deep down that I'll always be with you."

She sat for a long time, her conscience taking her to a place where his touch was firm and solid against her tear stained cheek. She allowed herself to embrace her pain. She felt a different warmth in her heart to the one that crippled her. She opened her eyes slowly to look into his steel-blue eyes and smiled as he brought his hand back down into his lap. She lifted her hand to brush against her cheekbone where she imagined his touch to have been and the warmth spread through her. She brought it down to reach for his hand and he lifted it. As he did so, a bright, warm orange, Venusian glow emanated from the palm of her hand and flashed through his hand and spread through his entire form. Instantly he felt an intense heat like no other and all sound was lost from his mouth. Both of them were aware of gazing in shock into the other's eyes but all was lost after that.


	44. Chapter 43

Author's note: This is a short update but it was surprisingly really difficult to write. I hope it will make you think about the next chapter which I feel will be the last one before the epilogue. I wanted to really round off Minako's story here. I hope you enjoy it! Please, leave me some reviews! I'd love to get some, especially now that the story is coming to a close.

Chapter 43

"Minako? Minako."

Whispers echoed through her eardrums as her mind was starting to swim into consciousness. She was aware of hands at her face and arms surrounding her small frame. What felt like a bench beneath her was cool, the warm light baring down over her bringing her back to the land of the living. Or so she thought. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked into a pair of familiar eyes and she felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.

"Kunzite?" she asked tentatively in disbelief, sitting up straighter, noticing that she was sat on a swinging bench. The floor beneath her wasn't discernible. On the horizon, the sun could be seen peeping over a blanket of wispy clouds, but no sky could be seen. The colour of the orange sunshine gave the fog surrounding the bench an ethereal glow that gave Minako a sense of peace.

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, smiling softly. "I'm here," he confirmed.

"Kunzite? What's going on? Where are we?" she wondered, looking around.

"I'm not quite sure, really," he said, looking around them nonchalantly. "I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know though is that I'm staying. You're not."

"I don't understand," Minako replied, hands clasping the edge of the seat.

"You let your grief in," he continued. "You accepted death. You allowed yourself to let go of everything weighing you down… including me." One side of his mouth upturned into a half-smile. He put his hand against her cheek, brushing his thumb over her skin. Her eyes briefly closed in response and she felt the warmth stirring inside her. "I felt it."

"How can I feel your touch on my skin right now?" Minako wondered, her cheek nuzzled into the curve of his hand.

"You're here with me," he replied. She realised she was still in the circle of his arms and she allowed herself to settle into the familiarity of it. "A dream, perhaps?" His eyes twinkled as he looked into her face.

"Even in a dream, I would never let you go," she said firmly, turning to him and throwing her arms around his neck. His arms came up to pull her closer to him and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent.

"I know," he breathed. "Death cannot kill what never dies. Love is stronger than death, even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, love is stronger than death." He pulled away to look at her. "That's why you're here with me now." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "You are love, Mina-chan. You were able to use your powers again once you let in the pain. The raw pain. And you're here now because everyone else's pain allowed you to feel it."

Minako looked down. "When I was training to be the Venusian senshi of the solar system, my mother once told me that love is eternal. There are inspired messages, but they are temporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues, but they will cease; there is knowledge, but it will pass." She looked back up at him, biting her lip. "Honestly, I never understood what she meant, until now. Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality."

A smile spread across Kunzite's face as he looked at her affectionately from within his embrace. "And that's why I'm staying." She gaped at him. He rested his hand above her heart. "Right here."

"Would you be anywhere else?" she whispered.

"If I were, it would be an empty life," he murmured. He considered her briefly before continuing. "Is it quiet?"

"Quiet?" she frowned.

He gently tapped her head at the temple. "How is it in there?"

"The noise is gone," she smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"You silenced the noise," she sighed.

"No, I didn't," he said. "Forgiveness did. There is no love without forgiveness and there is no forgiveness without love." He tweaked her nose. "You of all people should know that."

"I guess I needed reminding of something important," she replied. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." She placed her hands on either side of his face. "You reminded me that none of us are all good, just as none of us are all bad. And you were right: I needed to forgive myself. My split second of humanity was driven out by my desire to give someone a fresh start at a life they needed."

"To love and be loved is not a curse," he said firmly. He then pulled her into his firm embrace and kissed her bullseye on the mouth. Her eyes went wide in surprise then she succumbed to his touch. Neither of them noticed the dimming sunlight shining through the fog, over the wispy clouds.

Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite looked up at each other in a synchronised head tilt. They stared at each other, wide eyed. Each feeling the same sensation pass through them. It was like a whisper, alerting them to the presence of something… or someone, once lost. It wasn't alone though, which was the basis of their confusion. Without needing words, they all got up to leave to seek out Mamoru.


	45. Chapter 44

Author's note: I got no reviews after my last update (sad face) - please, leave me reviews (I read every one!)! I think I'll be writing the epilogue next to bring this story to its full conclusion. I hope you enjoy the latest update. The epilogue will be worth it!

Chapter 44

Mamoru's head shot up in shock as he watched his three good friends burst through the door as one and then fall in a heap on the floor at his feet. He gaped open mouthed at the scene before him before bending down to grab Jadeite's good arm to help him up. Nephrite and Zoicite heaved themselves off the floor, dusting themselves off before turning their attention onto Mamoru, behaving as if this odd spectacle hadn't just been witnessed by their closest friend.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Mamoru asked, bemused.

"We're hoping you can enlighten us on what on Earth is happening right now?" Zoicite informed him, leaning against his kitchen side.

"Where are the girls?" Nephrite wondered, looking around the empty apartment.

Mamoru bit his lip, looking down at the carpet. "In my bedroom," he said quietly, a solemn expression passing over his face.

Jadeite pulled a face, staring at Mamoru in bewilderment. "Why?" he questioned, glancing in the direction of the said room.

"We're not sure what happened," he replied helplessly. "After you called, Nephrite, we found Minako at Kunzite's grave in a right state. Rei suspected that something must have triggered a particular ability that she has as the senshi of Venus and it got to her. Empathy is a… difficult ability. It takes a great deal of strength to have it and frankly, Minako has been lacking it. None of us realised how much she'd been suppressing her grief for the loss of Kunzite and her empathy with every being on the planet opened up every kind of wound we can imagine." He bit his lip. "We brought her here because we figured the only person who could truly help her was Kunzite. We left them alone. We all heard the despair and grief overwhelm her and then there was the breakdown but eventually it stopped." He pushed his hand over his mouth and against his chin as a flurry of emotions passed over his features. "Usagi wanted to check on them and then that's when she saw…" He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Saw…?" Zoicite prodded.

"Minako unconscious on the floor and Kunzite gone," he finished. "I haven't any idea the whereabouts of the kunzite stone either."

Nephrite leaned forward, raising his hands. "Wait… are you saying he's gone?" His face crumbled for a brief moment before he gained some control and straightened up, looking at Mamoru in expectation.

"I'm not saying that," he replied, shaking his head. "We don't know what happened." He looked towards his bedroom. "The girls are with Minako. She hasn't woken since and Rei can't get a reading on her either." He sighed.

Usagi sat at Minako's side with her hand clasped in her own. She sniffled as she watched Minako's chest rise and fall with each breath. That gave her some comfort. She was faintly aware of Rei at her side, hand resting on her shoulder. She knew that Rei felt bad for being what she thought was being useless. But the truth was none of them knew why Minako wasn't smiling, teasing and being her usual playful self with them all.

Rei felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked towards the slightly ajar door to see the familiar gaze of Jadeite, his hand gently beckoning her to him. She squeezed Usagi's shoulder as she turned to vacate the room. She gave him a strained smile in greeting as she pulled the door to behind her and followed him into Mamoru's spare bedroom which he tended to use as a study space.

"What is it, Jadeite?" she said calmly, staring out of the window.

"I know you're busy with… other things," he hesitated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" she exclaimed, raking her fingers through her long raven locks. "What is so important that you need to speak with me now?"

"They are," Jadeite replied, the meaning evident behind his tone.

"Minako-chan and Kunzite?" Rei surmised, turning to him, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, walking over to her and clasping her arms with a firm grip. She looked down at each hand touching her and looked into his face in confusion. "I never stopped loving you, Rei-chan," he said, looking directly into her violet eyes. "I know why you broke up with me and I don't begrudge you that. You're the strongest person I know but… I don't want you to ever feel alone."

"I don't," she replied immediately.

"You're so predictable," he sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Look at them!" he hissed, pointing towards where Minako lay. "Despite your pact to always put your duty first, she did, and she was loved." He glared down at her. "And she allowed it."

"But at what expense, Jadeite?" she snapped sarcastically.

"A wise senshi once said it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all," he commented.

"Well, I loved and lost," Rei bit back. "I believe that's the end of the argument."

"Hardly," he said tartly. "You didn't lose me. I didn't go anywhere, despite your efforts." He looked at her pointedly.

"You've known me a long time," she sniffed, "there's a reason for everything."

"You once told me that you couldn't imagine being with anyone else," he reminded her. "Should we not use our closest friends as an example of what to treasure?"

"Love… love just feels like an invitation for more pain," she mumbled. "We see it in the world every single day and sadly, in our friends too, in the worst way possible." She glanced at the door leading back towards Mamoru's bedroom and then squeezed her eyes shut tightly before looking up at the ceiling, forcing the offending tears back down into her tear ducts.

"We don't have to start with love," he said soothingly. "Perhaps we can try a little trust?"

She considered him for a moment. Her glassy eyes betrayed the emotion behind them and she sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just not good for you."

"Who says?" he demanded. "You?"

"I don't know how to love very well," she admitted. "I'm difficult, stubborn and volatile." She shrugged. "You deserve more and look at what happened." She nodded towards his injured side. "You're still suffering because of me."

"This is nothing," he disagreed. "This was a choice. I never want to see you hurt and so I didn't. You are worth more to me than anything else in this universe."

"We all make choices," she stated. "Just don't make me choose one." She reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek before leaving the room to return to her friend's sides.

Minako opened her eyes again, the warmth in her heart feeling comforted and fuzzy, like the butterfly feeling you have in your stomach. In the next moment, she was instantly shocked and panicked to find herself alone. Kunzite wasn't anywhere to be seen. The clouds and fog had disappeared, and she no longer sat upon the swinging bench. She looked down at herself to find that she was clothed in her Venusian princess dress that fell in orange and yellow waves down to the floor. She frowned, looking more carefully at her surroundings, quickly realising that she was in Magellan Castle. She sensed that this was her true home and that encouraged her to walk forward.

"V-chan," a soft voice full of affection called to her, causing her to stop and turn to the open door leading out to the front gardens of the castle. She saw a tall, slender figure stood at the fountain that graced the centre of the garden. She walked out, squinting at the person, feeling like she somehow knew them. She heard the call again as she got closer until the face was visible and that's when she stopped in shock.

The lady in front of her had a regal look about her. Her hair hung to the back of her knees in tumbles of golden sunny locks that curled at the ends. What shocked Minako was that her hair had the top layer of hair pinned back by a sunset orange bow which matched the primary colour of her dress. Her dress too fell to the floor, hiding her feet from view. Like Minako's, she had a scooped neck dress but instead, she had three quarter sleeves. Minako noted her clasped hands and the ring of the Venusian royal household that sat on her ring finger. She noted the familiar waves of delicate chiffon that made up the body of the skirt and looked up into a pair of recognisable bright blue eyes that so closely resembled her own.

"Mother?" she asked in disbelief. Queen Venus smiled daintily at her. "What am I doing here? How are you here? Where is Kunzite?" The questions fell from her lips in an uncontrollable outpour.

The Queen chuckled and shook her head. "Always the same," she smiled, raising her left hand to her daughter's cheek and squeezing gently. "Always asking a million questions. You're here because I wanted you here. I'm here because I never left Venus, even after my death during the Silver Millennium. Even in death, my duty remains to my kingdom. You felt the presence of your people when you were last here." She stroked Minako's cheek gently with her thumb before releasing her. "Kunzite's where he has always been."

"Why did you want me here?" Minako wondered, putting her vague answer with regard to Kunzite at the back of her mind for now.

"To break a curse once placed on you, V," she stated, using Minako's nickname affectionately.

Minako frowned slightly, not really understanding what her mother was referring to.

"Adonis," the Queen started, then corrected herself, "or Danburite as he's more commonly known now, made you believe that he was the one who placed a curse on you. The truth be told, he was particularly skilled at reading prophecies. Long before you were born, there were rumours that a child of Venus, who would later be the senshi of our planet, would not have a soulmate. Naturally, as the planet of love, this worried many because love is a fulfilment. It's a warmth and beauty that nothing else in life can give. Nevertheless, you were born, and no one had seen anyone more open to love than you. You broke the one rule you absolutely shouldn't have and visited Earth when you had to retrieve Princess Serenity and that's when you disturbed the prophecy. You met Kunzite and you never should have. Danburite placed his own curse onto you which would forever get in the way of a permanent and pure love for you." She pressed her lips together firmly and considered her daughter who was gaping at her. "We all make choices and you made yours during the battle. Ultimately, your compassion on Danburite is why I'm able to break this curse."

"H-how?" Minako stammered.

Queen Venus lifted up her right hand and held it out palm up to reveal the kunzite stone. Minako's eyes widened and she looked up at her in question.

"You're currently in a deep sleep," she informed her. "When I let you go, you won't return alone." She waved her left hand over the kunzite stone and the diamond and white sapphires that adorned the Venus ring glowed. "Tell Mars to never give up on love." Minako looked shocked for a moment at this request. "I'm never far, V."

Minako smiled and held out her hand for the Queen to take. The kunzite stone had disappeared from the palm of her hand and she reached forward and grasped her daughter's hand. They smiled fondly at each other. No words were needed. They felt all the love they ever needed.

Mamoru sighed, walking out of his kitchen and through the back door out onto his balcony. He stopped at the sight of the back of a well-built figure with long white hair. This figure turned at the sound of Mamoru's entrance and smiled a smile that Mamoru couldn't mistake.

Minako stirred from her position underneath the blankets. Her eyes fluttered open, aware of the silence in the room. Her vision focused, and she noticed the girls surrounding her. Ami had her nose in a book, Makoto was sewing, Rei was meditating and Usagi had a pencil in hand, furiously scribbling over a page. None of them immediately noticed her but one thought entered her head: _Kunzite._


	46. Epilogue

Author's note: we have arrived at the end of the story. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Please leave reviews for the epilogue - let me know what you think about this final update and about the story! I've loved writing this story and it's been a pleasure to have so many readers enjoy it.  
The songs used in this chapter are: Andante Andante by ABBA, Don't Shy From the Light by Neulore and Waiting For Love by Avicii.  
The significance of the flowers are in the general meaning of them: tulips signify a declaration of love. Blue roses represent the unattainable or mysterious. They say 'I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you.' A lavender rose conveys enchantment and expresses 'love at first sight'. Honeysuckle signifies a generous and devoted love and fuchsias a confiding friendship. I wanted to summarise Jadeite and Rei.  
This story is dedicated to all of you who have lost an epic love - Rebekah

Epilogue

"Take it easy with me, please, touch me gently, like a summer evening breeze, take your time, make it slow, Andante, Andante, just let the feeling grow," her voice rang out from behind the pulled to door. "Make your fingers, soft and light, let your body, be the velvet of the night, touch my soul, you know how, Andante, Andante, go slowly with me now." She took a breath before allowing the lyrics to fall effortlessly from her lips.

Jadeite walked down the corridor on his way to find Mamoru and paused at a familiar voice coming out of a door he just passed. He turned and peeked through the gap between the door and the frame and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm your music, I'm your song, play me time and time again, and make me strong, make me sing, make me sound, Andante, Andante, tread lightly on my ground,  
Andante, Andante, oh, please don't let me down," she sang quietly to herself. He watched as she delicately applied the finishing touches to her face then nodded as she opened her mouth to continue singing. "There's a shimmer, in your eyes, like the feeling, of a thousand butterflies, please don't talk, go on, play, Andante, Andante, and watch me float away." She hummed to herself as she applied a quick slick of red lip gloss and sang under her breath, "please don't let me down."

Jadeite had leaned in too far to listen to her and then was forced to watch in horror as the door swung open, bumping into the little table stood behind it. In his attempt to prevent this, his arms had swung in front of him wildly, only just missing the edge of the door and found himself stumbling inside with the startled raven-haired Shinto.

"Jadeite, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, patting her chest in an effort to still her heart.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan," he apologised, bowing slightly. Even after all these years, he still spoke to her with affection in his voice. "Have you seen Mamoru-san?" he asked lamely in an attempt to cover up his stupidity.

"Yes, he's behind the dressing screen," she answered sarcastically, glancing at the privacy screen whose panels were decorated in a Japanese cherry blossom pattern. He quirked an eyebrow, also shooting a look at the screen. "Why on Earth would he be in here, you idiot? This is the room for the girls to finish getting ready before the ceremony!"

"Of course," he bowed to her regretfully. He tried to retreat, walking steadily backwards out of the room but banged into whoever was entering the room. He whirled around to find Minako rubbing her chest.

"Jadeite," she nodded, waving off his attempt to apologise to her. Rei shook her head, rolling her eyes and gave her full attention to the blonde twittering away at her. She was dressed in a bright sunshine yellow flapper dress where one side of the skirt stopped about two inches above the knee and the other side fell about three inches below her other knee. From the delicate spaghetti straps, a v-shaped neckline adorned her bust and the lining went under her right breast, which was decorated with elaborate sequin art. The rest of the dress hung in layered fringing which swayed as she moved. Rei was clothed in an identical dress, only in a bright red. Both of them had head bands across their foreheads where a feathered hair accessory matching their dresses was pinned above their right ear. They both wore identical silver stilettos that made Jadeite wonder how the girls hadn't toppled over before now.

Minako paused mid-breath and turned to Jadeite who was gaping at them from his position in the doorway. "Are you okay?" she checked.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" he responded quickly, shaking himself from his thoughts. "You look beautiful, ladies." His eyes remained transfixed on Rei before he retreated back out into the corridor.

Minako turned back to Rei, pursing her lips. "After all this time, Rei-chan!" she started.

Rei held up her hand to stop her from continuing. "Not now, Minako-chan," she pleaded, almost exasperatedly. She'd had this conversation countless times before.

It was now two years after the girls had graduated from university and today was the wedding day of Usagi and Mamoru. Ami was the only one of the girls not quite finished because she was pursuing her dream of becoming a doctor. The extra years of training had excited her, rather than filled her with dread. Surprisingly, Ami and Zoicite had eloped two years ago after the graduation and everyone had been equally shocked to learn that they were expecting a baby, due in five month's time. She knew this would halt her studies soon, but she didn't seem to mind. Zoicite was a lecturer at the university which earned him good money and he was quietly thrilled at the prospect of having a family with her. In their first year of university, the first nod to freedom, Minako and Kunzite married in England, witness to all of their friends and family. They decided that they couldn't wait and recognised that, after everything they'd been through, life really was too short. They spent a lot of time travelling together and picked up jobs wherever they went. Minako had reunited with the Three Lights when they visited Denmark and she had the opportunity to perform with them again. Her song that she performed with Mamoru was produced and was a worldwide chart topper. At the rehearsal dinner for Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, Nephrite and Makoto announced that they are engaged but they were holding off on a date for now. Nephrite had joked that he was all 'married out' and had presented her with a promise ring as he'd assured her that she would have him for as long as she wanted him. Naturally, the love in her life was reflected in the café she owned in central Juban. These developments in the girls' lives had shone some light onto Rei and Jadeite. After all these years, they hadn't gotten together. They had remained friends, despite that it didn't seem like it as the group had taken to giving Rei the middle name of 'Surly'. Rei remained at the Hikawa Shrine and Jadeite worked there part time, which the girls had joked was so that he could be close to her. On many occasions, the girls wondered why they hadn't gotten together but they could only pin it down to Rei's stubbornness. Nevertheless, she kept him close, but never _close_. Minako was persistent with trying to push them together but Rei told her to keep her Cupid mischief to herself.

"You know, I would have thought Mamoru-san would be able to contain himself," Makoto complained, bursting into their dressing room. She was dressed identically to Rei and Minako, only in bright green. She turned her head back. "Come on, slowpoke. Get your waddly butt in here!"

"Mamoru-san trying to take a peek at the bride again?" Minako smirked.

Makoto nodded, rolling her eyes. It was only yesterday when Rei had threatened to light their pants on fire if the guys didn't scurry off. Ami caught up, an unimpressed expression across her face. She was dressed the same as the girls, only in a bright sky blue. She wore silver flats as her pregnancy made it nigh on impossible to consider heels. Her dress was made to disguise her pregnancy bump and she loved that.

"Waddly, really?" she challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't let Zoicite here us use that one," Minako warned. "He's already more in love with this baby than anything he can find in the library."

"How romantic," Rei said, deadpan.

"It is," Ami disagreed, smiling. "We find each other in the library all the time." She gently rubbed her stomach, heading to a chair.

"So, the bride is set," Makoto ticked an imaginary box in the air, then she looked around. "And so are we. Show time."

Mamoru's breath hitched as he heard the first steady chimes of the piano ring through the grand church, the guitar following and the string arrangements joining the percussion inviting everyone in attendance to stand and turn to the door at the end of the aisle. He glanced at his groomsmen who were all dressed in sleek and tailed tuxedos with shiny shoes. When the light hit them, there was a subtle sheen of each of the Shitennou's stone colour, just as Usagi had done for her bridesmaids. Mamoru was dressed in the same style, only in black, almost reminiscent of Tuxedo Kamen, albeit without the cape and mask. His best man, Kunzite, nodded at him, smirking, knowing all too well how he was feeling.

 _Course I'll wait_ _  
While you are hiding  
Of course I'll wait  
Course I'll wait  
While you are hiding  
Of course I'll wait  
While you are deciding_

As maid of honour, Rei gracefully walked down the aisle first with the rest of the bridesmaids following behind her. She, like the rest of them, smiled at the look on Mamoru's face, a mixture of nerves and excitement. Ami, Minako and Makoto couldn't help beaming at the thoughts of their marriage or their to be marriage in the latter's case. The wedding theme was the 1920s, a nod to the 1920s night out dancing that Usagi had with Mamoru, where she truly learned the art of dance and allowed her to get Mamoru to laugh along with her. Rei gazed at Jadeite over the bouquet of white roses held together in a pearl wrap at the stems. He didn't miss her violet eyes observing him. As always, he felt his heart stop when he looked at her, little did he know that hers did exactly the same.

 _But don't shy from the light_ _  
It'll never harm you  
And don't shy from the light  
It'll never harm you_

 _Oooooohh Oooooohh_

Usagi appeared in the doorway, causing gasps from the wedding guests to echo around the large room, resulting in smirks from the girls. Standing at only 4 feet 11, Usagi appeared taller in the jaw-dropping pearl and beaded gown, making her look like a Gatsby goddess. The scoop-neck, strappy gown was fitted and flowed to the floor, falling out into a short train. From the delicate beaded straps, loops of chains of beads rested down her upper arms, accentuating the femininity of the dress. The vintage beadwork decorated the full ensemble, the light glittering off it.

 _Of course I stay_ _  
While you are denying  
Of course I stay  
While you wondered by me_

Mamoru was thankful that he didn't have to speak yet as he found himself speechless. Uncharacteristically, he found himself unable to look aware at his bride. After all these years, it never quite hit him that this was it for him, until right now. He knew that Usagi dreamed of such things, constantly thinking of the future. As an architect, Usagi was used to planning out big and beautiful things for other people and their plans, so she found herself in her own dream that she wished to take hold of. He always failed to react to her ramblings but now wished he had. Because he could understand why she dreamed of such a big and beautiful love. It filled him up from the tip of his toes, right up to the very hair on his head. His heart swelled and beat at the thought that he was allowed to love this woman forever.

 _But don't shy from the light_ _  
It'll never harm you  
And don't shy from the light  
It'll never harm you_

Usagi's bright cerulean eyes met her fiancés deep midnight blue orbs and she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as she neared the end of the aisle. She clutched her bouquet of red roses with diamond accents held together at the stems with a snow-white feather collar, to keep with the theme.

 _But don't shy from the light_ _  
It'll never harm you  
And don't shy from the light  
It'll never harm you_

Mamoru let out a gust of air as Usagi finally reached him. He smiled broadly at her as a gentle blush graced her cheeks. He smirked at her hairstyle which was currently pinned at her neck in an elaborate bun and set in finger curls. He ghosted his fingers down her jaw as he noticed the feather hairpiece fixed into her bun and he smiled affectionately, remembering their '20s night shortly before they officially became a couple after Usagi's recovery from her accident. She turned to hand her bouquet to Rei and they joined hands as Minako flicked her hands above her head, throwing orbs of light above them, causing Rei to twitch her fingers and the candles at the wedding altar came to light signalling the beginning of the ceremony.

The stunning gold accents, dazzling glass chandeliers and coffered ceilings only enhanced the beam on Usagi's face at the 1920s theme in her wedding reception venue. Every now and then, she noticed Mamoru glance at the dance floor and bite his lip, remembering his attempts at dancing the Charleston with her the first time. He was far from a natural. She'd laugh and when he turned to her questioningly, she'd just peck him on the lips before turning her attention back to the food in front of her. Rei's attention was diverted across the feathered, crystal and flowered centrepiece on her table. This was the third wedding that she'd attended for her closest friends and each time she found herself drawn to a love that she kept at arm's length. _I couldn't imagine being with anyone else._ The words she once told him echoed louder and louder to her over the years. She observed him silently. His blonde hair was slick and clean cut, his grey eyes warm and bright. His jaw line was sharp as always, the scarring down the right side of his neck, from the edge of his mouth still present, despite the years that had gone by since he received those wounds. She realised that he never once complained about them and wondered if perhaps he wore them with pride. He simply said that he never regretted them. She had asked why but he only smiled.

Minako burst out laughing, nudging her elbow into Kunzite's ribs from within the circle of his arms. Her face was vibrant and bright, and Rei mused that her face had always been like that since she found her reason to love again. She looked around the table and smiled into her glass of bubbly for her friends. Mamoru was teasing Usagi with a huge strawberry that had been dipped in chocolate by briefly smearing the chocolate over her bottom lip, taking it away before she could take a bite. She laughed in response, retaliating with a dab of chocolate on the end of his nose from her finger. She looked to her right to see Ami resting her hand over her growing bump under her dress, oblivious to everyone around her, speaking to Zoicite in quiet murmurs. She looked across the table to see Makoto being led away by Nephrite to the dance floor where music was starting up. She pressed her lips together, throwing the remainder of her drink down her throat, briefly stopping in her bid to leave the table as a blonde blur shot past her to get to the dance floor. She patted Mamoru on the shoulder sympathetically, unable to stop herself from laughing at how, in some ways, Usagi hasn't changed over the years.

"It's only the rest of your life, Mamoru-san," she teased.

"She'll never change, will she?" he sighed, the affection for his wife evident on his face.

"Would you want her to?" Rei challenged, knowing full well the answer.

"It depends how many times she makes me do this dance," he groaned, as he noticed Usagi impatiently gesturing for him to join her.

"Until the end of the Earth, I imagine," Rei smirked, as Mamoru vacated his seat to join his hyperactive wife. "Just wait until you have kids," she snorted to herself, turning to the ladies' to reapply her lipstick.

She took out her lipstick named _amour_ and expertly applied it to her full lips. She took a breath and observed her reflection. She had spent a lot of time with Jadeite over the years. The way she spoke to him wasn't much different to how she spoke to anyone else. It was just so _Rei_. However, no one missed how she looked at Jadeite in comparison to everyone else. There's a very special way that people who love each other dearly look at each other. She felt herself pull away whenever they got close, but he tried to avoid showing her his frustration. She knew there was a fourth wedding on the horizon. _You know, happiness is a choice you're incapable of accepting._ The words rang through her ears as the memory of their one argument ran through her mind. Despite the heart break they had all suffered over the many years of their existence, each of them had reached out with two hands and taken their happiness. Rei was the only one who was afraid to. She almost found that ironic. Usagi once told her that she was the one senshi who would walk into battle without looking back at what she left behind because she knew she would come back the way she came for the reunion. She was _fearless_.

An abrupt piano riff drifted into the rest room she was stood in, breaking her out of her reverie. She turned in shock to the door when she heard Jadeite's voice, completely ignoring the '20's vibe that had had Usagi bounding onto the dancefloor.

 _Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical  
And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle  
That can't be defeated_

Rei exited ladies and entered the reception room, taken aback by what she was seeing. Jadeite was stood behind a piano, playing with ease as he sang. The guests were all moving in time to the beat of the tune leading the lyrics.

 _For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in_

Rei caught his eye and he turned his attention to her as he sang at her. He gestured at Mamoru who had just twirled Usagi in his arms to which Makoto grabbed Usagi's hand and brought her into her dance with Nephrite. Mamoru leapt up and took over control of the piano keys, effortlessly playing note perfect. Jadeite made his way through the dance floor, over to the raven-haired beauty who had made her way further into the room.

 _Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around_

He had taken her hand and led her to the edge of the dancefloor where he sat her down on a chair placed there, flowers arranged beautifully through the frame. Rei had a sneaking suspicion that this was Makoto's doing. Tulips, blue, lavender and red roses, fuchsias and honeysuckle covered every inch of the back of the chair and were wound around the legs which only Mother Nature herself could do so artfully. She eyed Makoto, the natural green thumb of the group, who was speaking into Usagi's ear. Her eyes lit up as the petite blonde beamed at Rei.

 _We are one of a kind, irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical?  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No we can't be defeated_

Jadeite was beating on the xylophone as he continued to belt out the song. As he was coming to the end of the song, he came down and pulled up a chair next to Rei, taking her hand firmly in his. She didn't pull away.

 _Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around_

Mamoru continued playing the finishing riff with the band behind him, ending with a final beat on the drums. Faint murmurs sounded among those on the dancefloor watching the couple sat together.

"Rei-chan," he started, "like you, I've watched each of our friends find their happiness. But over all these years, I've been watching you wish for yours. I saved your life once and you called me a fool. Well, this fool would do so again and again if only to see you light up like our friends have. I won't ask you to marry me today, but I am asking you to be my girl. Always and forever."

Rei gaped at him, her hands grasped by both of his. _Happiness is a choice_. The pin drop silence was palpable. She glanced over Jadeite's shoulder and saw the inner senshi stood together, their partners stood behind them with their hands on their shoulders. They gave her a small smile, their eyes willing her to have faith evident in their eyes. Her violet eyes fell back into the depths of Jadeite's warm grey orbs and she allowed herself to smile.

"Let's be crazy," she responded, watching as the disbelieving yet victorious smile spread across his face as he processed her words. Words that allowed them to step through the door of safety into the unknown world of love. Words that he sang to her one karaoke night many years ago, witness to their friends.

The cheers that erupted from their friends was lost on them as Jadeite finally claimed her lips for his own as he embraced her, holding her close in the confines of his arms. Usagi looked up at her husband, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. He squeezed her lithe form into him, knowing full well that if he didn't, the happiness would burst out of her.


End file.
